Too Soon
by starbright
Summary: CompletedChapter 18 is up! Set after Sins of Father, a different view of how Bosco returns to the force, and how a single case could change the course both of his personal and work life.
1. Default Chapter

Too Soon

Rating: G for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or its characters

Spoilers: Up to Sins of The Father, anything that happened after that doesn't apply in this story.

Chapter 1

As Bosco was walking down the corridors of the hospital, he could see the police officers staring at him. He knew that they were all mad at him about  
what happened. He couldn't blame them; he would feel the same way.

But what they don't seem to understand is that I didn't want any of this to happen. Everyone here is like a part of my family, he thought to himself. He walked up to the hospital room about to walk in.

"Don't go in there; you are the reason that he's in this situation."

"I didn't do this on purpose," Bosco explained.

"I know that, but you are the one that started this all."

"I just need to know how he is doing, that is all I am asking." Bosco replied.

"He's in a coma." Bosco could believe it. He looked through the window and  
looked at his friend lying in the bed, just like he was not that long ago.

"I'm so sorry." Bosco responded as he walked away.

"I know you are, but I think it will be best for you just to leave." Bosco nodded and was about to walk out of the hospital, when Swersky walked up to him.

"Boscorelli, we need to talk."

"Don't even bother Boss; I'm quiting the force," Bosco replied. Swersky looked at Bosco.

"You don't need to leave the force; we just need to talk to you about what happened."

"I'm no use here; I'm not a good cop anymore." Bosco responded. He started to walk away from Swersky when he turned around.

"And tell Faith that I left town and she never has to see me ever again."

Six months earlier, Bosco was laying his uniform on his bed. He couldn't believe that he was finally going back to work, after so many months away from there. First because of his coma, and then because of his physical therapy he had to do before he could go back to work. There was a knock at his door. He opened the door.

"Faith." He replied. She smiled.

"I just wanted to see how you are you doing. Tomorrow is your first day back right?" He smiled as he put his uniform away in the closet.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going back to work." She hugged him.

"I'm happy for you, Bos. I really am, but are you sure you are ready to go back? I don't want to go back if you aren't ready."

"I know you care, Faith, but I need to go back. Do you know what it was like  
not working? Being a cop is what I am. The sooner I can go back the better." Faith knew Bosco well enough to know that she couldn't change his mind.

"Fine, Bosco." He looked at Faith.

"It's going to weird not having you as my partner."

"You'll survive." Faith smiled and then looked at her watch, "Well I should be getting home." Bosco walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming by; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow." Faith replied, as she looked at Bosco. She never thought  
that she would see him coming back to work after the shooting, but Bosco  
never did what everybody expected him to do.

"Bye," she said, as she walked out of the apartment.

((

Bosco stopped for a moment as he stood outside of the precinct. He never realized how much he missed it. It was like his second home to him. Without it, he didn't know what he would do. He doesn't have to think about that now, because he was back, and nothing was going to stop him from being a cop, that was who he is.

"Bosco." said a voice. Bosco looked up and saw Ty.

"Welcome back. " Ty said as he hugged him.

"Are you coming in?" Ty asked. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." As Bosco was walking into the precinct, Swersky saw him and nodded.

"Well Bosco you are here early." Bosco smiled.

"It won't happen often."

"Glad to have you back Bosco."

"You miss me?" Bosco said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say I missed you, but it's been really quiet without you. There is nobody to yell at all the time." Bosco smiled.

"Well that will change soon."

"I'm sure it will." Swersky replied with a laugh.

"See you in roll call." Bosco nodded and walked into the locker room.

"Boscorelli," they all yelled. "Welcome back!" Bosco opened this locker and took his uniform out of his bag and started to put it on.

"It's great to finally be back where I belong." he thought to himself.

(((

Bosco walked to the roll call room and sat down. He listened to the boss tell everybody who their partners were. He waited to find out who his partner was and he couldn't believe who it was.

"You are sticking me with Sully?" Bosco yelled.

"Do you think I'm happy about it, Bosco?"

"Both of you just stop it. You two are partners, whether you like it or not," Swersky said. Bosco sighed.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Swersky shook his head and laughed at Bosco. 

"Eyes and ears open out there," Swersky said. Bosco got up and walked over to Sully.

"Let's go."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sully responded.

))

At the end of the shift, Bosco was in the locker room when Faith walked in.

"So how was your first day back?" she asked. He turned around.

"I was partners with Sully. How do you think it was?" Bosco said with a laugh. Faith looked at Bosco and could see in his eyes that he was happy to be back, just didn't want to admit, that he enjoyed it with Sully.

"So how does it feel being a detective?"

"It's different, but I'm starting to get use to it," Faith explained as she sat down. He looked at her.

"Everything is different now." Faith nodded.

"But change is good." Bosco paused for a moment.

"What do you want me to say? The last time I was at work you were my partner and now you aren't. But I'll deal with it; I always do." He grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he started to walk out of the locker room. She called his name. He turned around.

"I'm glad that you are back and you are okay," she said with a smile. He smiled.

"Me too." She walked out of the locker room with him.

"Are you going home now?" he asked.

"No, I thought I would get less hours being a detective, but it seems like I  
have more hours." Faith said. He nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," he said, as he walked out of the station.

((

Bosco was getting ready to go to sleep when he looked at himself in the  
mirror. He touched the bandage where his scar was. He couldn't believe  
everything that he went through the past few months what with his brother's  
death, and then nearly dying himself. But he would do it all again, if he  
had to, to save her life. He would do anything for her. Just like he knows  
that she would do the same thing for him even though they aren't partners.  
They were there for each other, always. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Maurice, why have you not called your mother? I've been worried about you. It was your first day back on the job."

"Ma, I'm fine. My first day was fine; nothing happen. I didn't get shot at today."

"That's not funny, Maurice. Do you know what it was like for me when you were shot?" Rose explained.

"Yes I know."

"Just make sure that you don't get shot again; I can't have you dying before me."

"I know."

"I'll talk to you later," Rose said. Bosco said goodbye and then hung up the phone. He smiled to himself, he knew that his mom would always worried about him being a cop, but being a cop is what he is, and always will be.

To be continued

Author's Note: I know the first chapter isn't that exciting, but I promise  
it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Soon

Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Bosco was riding with 55 Charlie with Sully.

"I can't believe you are my partner now. I went from Faith to you."

"Do you think I want to be your partner? Do you think I like hearing you complaining all the time?" Sully yelled.

"I've never meet a jerk like you before."

"Well thank you for finally telling me what you think of me. You don't have to try and be nice to me because of what happened.. I don't need anybody help."

Sully laughed. "Once a jerk, always a jerk."

"100 percent."

_"55 Charlie, attempt robbery at __55th Street__."_

"55 Charlie responding," Bosco announced through this radio.

Bosco and Sully had just finished putting the suspects in the squad car when Bosco saw Faith and Jelly were there looking at a crime scene.

"Let go see if Faith needs our help," Bosco told Sully.

"I don't think she needs our help; I'm sure she has it under control."

"I didn't ask you," Bosco said as he walked over to Faith.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked surprised to see them.

"We were just down the road at a robbery and I saw you and Jelly here. I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"We have everything under control," Faith responded as she moved towards Bosco.

"Why don't you go to the station and book the man from the robbery?"

"What are you hiding from me?" Bosco asked.

Sully walked up to Bosco. "Let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do Sully," Bosco said as he walked over to the crime scene where Jelly was.

"So what don't you want me to see? Do you think that I can't see a crime scene because of what happened to me? Did this person get shot 4 times like me?" he yelled.

"Boscorelli.. let's go! Now!" Sully yelled.

"I'm not leaving, until I see what Faith is hiding from me. Go back to the car; I'll be there in a little bit." Sully sighed. "Do whatever you want, but be back in the RMP in 5 minutes." Jelly looked at Bosco.

"You can't touch this." he said, as Bosco walked up to the scene and pulled the sheet off the body.

"Don't. Bosco." she yelled as she run towards him. He looked at her in shock.

"Bos." she said, as she put her hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he just saw; it was like what happened to his brother. The memories of losing his brother all come back to him, when he saw the body or the lack of the body. He could remember when Sully,  
Swersky and Ty told him about his brother and how he didn't believe them  
_  
**"I just talked to him yesterday."**_

"I'm sorry, man."

"Come on… No. You're wrong. You're wrong."

_Who would this to someone like this?_ Bosco thought to himself. The images of his brother and this person wouldn't stop going through this brain. He wanted them to stop but they wouldn't.

"Bos." Faith said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't talk, Faith. I've got to get back to the car with Sully," Bosco responded.

"No, you are coming with me,"

"Jelly, can you tell Sully that I need Bosco for a while and to meet us back at the station."

"What about me?" Jelly asked.

"Go in the car with Sully, walk. I don't care what you do." Faith said as she saw Bosco running towards the crime scene.

"How did this happen? When did this happen? Do you know who this?" Bosco asked Faith.

"Don't do this. I know you see your brother in this person, but he's not."

"You don't know anything, Decetive." Faith knew that this was hard on Bosco. She grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Let's go."

"You don't tell me what to do, Faith. You're not my partner anymore."

"I'm might not be your parter, but I am your friend and I know what you are doing and I'm not going to let you do this."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm fine, Faith. I don't see my brother in this person. I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were, Bosco," she said as she walked to her car.

"I'm just worry about you, I always will."

As Bosco was walking into the locker room all he could see was the body, or what was left of the body. It all reminded him of what happened to his  
brother, and everything that happened after that. The memorial service.. his mother almost dying and him jumping in front of the bullets for Faith.  
But why was everything coming back now, just because what he saw today. There were two different cases, it's not like this person was killed because of his brother.

"Bosco." Bosco looked up and saw Sully standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why does everybody keeping asking me how I feel? I'm fine!" Bosco yelled. Sully nodded.

"We just worry about you. I was there when you found out that your brother dead. I know how hard it was for you."

"Don't talk about my brother; this has nothing to do with him. Why can't people just stopping worrying about me! I'm not going to break." he said as he closed his locker and walked out of the locker room. He walked up to Faith's office and paused for a moment. She turned around  
and saw him standing in the door way.

"So how was the rest of your shift? You are doing okay, aren't you?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"I just came to tell you that I'm fine and you don't need to worry about me. I'm not going to break just because I saw a crime scene that was like my brother's."

"It's okay to admit that it affected you, Bosco."

"It didn't."

"I know you don't like to admit how you feel, Bos, but I'm not anybody," Faith replied, "I care about what happens to you."

"I didn't come here to fight with you. I need to know who did this to this person."

"Don't do this to yourself... This isn't your brother." Bosco looked at Faith in shock.

"Excuse me! I just want to know if this person's murderer was found. This has nothing to do with Mikey."

"Yes it does, Bos, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I just want to know who did this, Detective. Or can't you tell me that, because I'm just a beat cop."

"You know this has nothing to do with what I do or you do. I don't want you have to think about what happened to your brother again. I'm afriad it'll bring back too many painful memories." Bosco sighed.

"Do you think I don't think about my brother and how he died every day?"

Faith put her hand on his shoulder. "I know, Bos. You aren't going to leave until I tell you something."

He smiled slightly. "You know me too well." She stood up and picked a file.

"Here's everything about what we know about the murderer. He's done this to other people. Bosco looked at the file.

"So you are telling me this has to do with a drug lord like Mann was?" Faith nodded.

"We've been trying to get him for the last few months."

"So you didn't want to me to see the body because it is so close to home? But you don't understand that I would want to find this person more now than ever because it is close to home."

"Bos, leave it to me and the other detectives. I promise you, we'll find this guy." Bosco shook his head.

"Do you really think I am going to leave this up to you?"

"For once in your life… think before you act. I don't want you to get hurt again. You are lucky to be alive. Don't mess it up. Just let me handle this."

"Faith.."

She looked at Bosco. "I didn't have to show you that file, but I did because of our partnership. Please don't make me regret."

He looked at her. "I guess you are right, but if you need any help."

"I know where to find you," she said with a laugh.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"I'm going to be here for a few more hours, but thanks. See you tomorrow." Bosco walked up to the desk where he left his bag, he saw the file sitting there. He grabbed it without Faith seeing.

_I'm sorry, Faith, but I have to do this_, he thought to himself, as he walked away.

Bosco walked into this apartment and threw his jacket on the floor. He sighed as he got himself something to drink. He promised Faith that he wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't just let this drug lord, just keeping on killing people... Someone had to stop him and if that had to be him then that is what would happen.

He thought about this brother and what his brother must have gone through during his last hours. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey that I couldn't save you, but I am going to find this person and make him pay for everything that he did to everything. It won't bring you back, but it will save someone else life."

There was a knock at his door, he opened it.

"Faith?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought you were still working."

"I just finished work and I was on my way home, when I saw your light on."

"My place is nowhere near your house. You have to stop worrying about me, Faith. I'm not your partner anymore. If I get in trouble, it's my fault, not yours."

"You'll always be my partner, don't you know that?" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"I know you took that file."

"Faith…I..." he replied, but before he could say anymore, she stopped him.

"I understand why you took it and I know I should do something about it, but I've been your partner longer enough to know that nothing will stop you when you want to do something. Just please be careful; I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'm just find this guy and make me pay for hurting all the innocent people he hurt, nothing will happen to me. I'm superman remember?"

"I never I should have never told you that." Faith said. He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him and was about to leave when she turned around.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble at least for tonight." He smiled.

"I'll try."

Bosco was sitting on his couch reading over the file, he tried to go to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see what the today's crime scene and his brother's. He hadn't had the nightmares of his brother's death for months now but after the scene today that was all he could think about it. And all he will think about, until this person is caught. He closed the file, and put his head on the pillow.

_" Mo… help me.." Bosco looked at Mikey._

"I'm coming, Mikey! Nothing going to happen you' I'll save you," Bosco said as he ran towards Mikey, but the closer he got to Mikey, the farther away he went.

"You couldn't save me, Mo.. but you can save other people…"

Bosco woke in a sweat. He didn't remember much about the dream. He just remembered his brother telling him that he can save people and that was exactly what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Soon

Chapter 3

Bosco was getting ready in the locker room when Faith walked in.

"Good to see that you haven't got in trouble yet? So are you still planning on find this guy?"

"I know you don't understand, Faith. But I have to do this." She walked up to his locker.

"Just be careful."

"You don't need look after me all the times. I'm not your child!" he yelled. She looked at him.

"I'm not treating you like my kids if I was, I wouldn't have given you that file. I trust you and I know that you will be careful."

"Oh thanks, Faith," Bosco said, as he closed his locker. He then handed her the file.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, so here's the file back."

"I don't know what you can do that I couldn't do," Faith spoke softly. He smiled at her.

"I have ways to get information."

"I remember," she said with a laugh as they walked out of the locker room.

"Just don't get hurt."

"I'll be fine; I'm just going to have a nice little talk with our drug lord's friends. He's not going to hurt anymore else. I won't let him, I couldn't save my brother, but I will save other people."

"Bos, I thought you said this wasn't to do with your brother?" Faith questioned.

"I can't talk, Faith; I'm already late for roll call," he said as he rushed off. Faith sighed, she had a feeling this was going to not end well. She just hoped that Bosco didn't get himself killed; she couldn't risk losing him. Even though they weren't partners anymore, there was still a bond between them and she didn't know how she would handle it if something happened to Bosco.

"Faith, come on. We need to get going," Jelly told Faith. Faith looked at Jelly. He was her partner now, but there wasn't a bond between them, like she had with Bosco, and probably never would be.

Later in the shift, Bosco was in the squad car with Sully.

"We need to stop here."

"What's here?" Sully asked.

"None of your business; it's just something that I need to do," Bosco explained as he stopped the car.

"I'm your partner now; you tell me what we are doing here."

"I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can continue solving problems." Bosco responded. Sully grabbed a hold of Bosco's arm.

"Tell me now. I don't want to have to tell Faith that you got hurt because of me." Bosco moved Sully's hand away from him.

"Oh I see... Faith told you to look after me, is that right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I know you can do stupid things, Bosco. I don't want you to do it on my watch." Bosco walked out of the car, and walked towards the building, Sully run  
after him.

"Bosco, wait." he yelled.

"I don't know what you are doing, but you are going to need back- up." Bosco nodded and walked up to the apartment building. Bosco banged on the door.

"NYPD, open up!" Bosco yelled. The person opened the door half way.

"How do I know you are the police?" Bosco showed his badge.

"I didn't do anything... Go away!" the man replied as he started to close the door. Bosco opened the door.

"I'm not going away, I need know where your boss is."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" the man said. Bosco walked up to him.

"You are going to tell me where your boss is. You know exactly who I am talking about." Bosco said, as he pushed him against the wall. Sully grabbed Bosco.

"Don't do this."

"Are you the one that kills the innocent people, or does your boss get  
someone else to do?" Bosco yelled.

"How does it feel to know that you could have stopped it? Does that make you feel like a good man?"

"I'm going to call the police and report you to your supervisor," The man replied. Bosco walked over to the table.

"I see that you have some drugs, now nobody would believe a druggie over a cop. Tell me now where he is." Sully grabbed Bosco.

"Go now. You aren't going to get anything out of him." Sully turned to the man.

"Don't you think about calling the supervisor, or we will have you arrest." The man nodded.

"Don't you ever come here again?" Sully grabbed Bosco's arm, and drug him out of the apartment.

"What the hell were you doing back there? I think you have some explaining to do, and do it now." Bosco looked at Sully.

"Why did you drag me out of there? I would have got some information soon enough, if we had just stayed there a little bit longer."

"He was a druggie you wouldn't have got any information out of him. So who is his boss and why do you want to know him. Are you in trouble, Bosco?" Bosco walked out of the apartment and towards the squad car.

"We aren't leaving until you tell to me?" Bosco turned around.

"You are starting to sound like Faith" Sully smiled.

"I know what you are trying to get me mad, but it's not going to work. I'm not going to get mad and forgot about what happened. Why were you doing this?"

"You remember the crime scene yesterday." Sully nodded.

"Well I think I know who did it and I'm going to make sure that he doesn't hurt anybody ever again and that person in that apartment was working with him for many years. He knows where his boss even though he isn't admitting it."

"How did you know who killed that man?" Sully questioned. Bosco didn't say anything.

"Faith told you, didn't she?" Sully asked.

"Don't say anything... I don't want her to get in trouble because of me. I've done that enough times in my life."

"I won't tell, but if you want to find this guy, you have to tell me everything and we have to work as partners, or I'm going to the boss about this." Bosco sighed.

"I don't want to, but I need to find this guy. I guess I have to work with you."

A few weeks later, Bosco and Sully were walking into the precinct after their shift when Faith  
walked up to them.

"I need to talk to you, Bosco."

"Alone," she said as she looked at Sully.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Sully replied as he walked away from them.

"What did you want to see me about?" Bosco asked.

"I thought you should know this before you find out some other way," Faith replied.

"Tell me what, Faith."

"We found another body today; it is definitely from the same person. I'm really sorry, Bosco. I know you want to save people from this guy."

"It's ok, Faith. I can't save everybody can I?" Bosco replied, as he walked away from her. Faith stood there in shock, she knew this wasn't like him. She ran into the locker room.

"Bosco, I know this is upsetting to you."

"Faith, leave me alone. I'm fine. I can't save anybody, who did I think I was?" Faith walked up to him.

"Bosco, how about we go for coffee?"

"I don't need a babysitter; leave me alone." he said, as he slammed his locker and walked out of the locker room. Sully looked at Faith.

"How about I go after him?" Sully walked out of the locker room and didn't see Bosco anywhere, so he walked out of the police station and saw Bosco getting into his car.

"Bosco wait!"

"I don't need this, Sully. I know Faith ask you to check up on, I'm fine. Why won't everybody just leave me alone?"

"We just care about you."

"Go care about someone else," Bosco said as he slammed his door shut. Sully moved away from the car and let Bosco drive away.

"Were you able to get through to him?" Faith asked Sully as she walked up to him.

"No. I'm sure that Bosco will be fine."

"I don't know Sully. Maybe he came back too early. He never had time to mourn the loss of his brother and now there is a case that is similar to what happened to his brother. I'm just scared that he is going to have a breakdown."

"You really care about him." Sully responded.

"He might not be my partner anymore, but I will always care about him. Can you just tell me if he is out of control, Sully?" Sully nodded.

"Of course I will." Faith smiled.

"If anybody I know you can see if Bosco is in trouble. I'm glad that you are his partner now. See you tomorrow," Faith said as she walked away.

"So did the police get my new victim?" the drug lord asked the man as he walked into the room.

"Yes they did. I don't understand why you are doing this. He did nothing to you. Why did you kill him?"

"He wasn't doing a good job; I need the police to know I'm not going to go away. Mann wasn't able to destroy the 55th precient, but I will. I will do it when they least expect it."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to keep any eye on the police, but if you tell them anything. You and your family are dead."

"Yes sir, I won't tell them anything," the man replied and he walked out of the room.

A few hours later, Bosco was having another beer.

"Don't you think you had enough?" the bartender asked Bosco

"No, I don't think so.. If you don't like it, I'll go somewhere else." Bosco took some of his beer.

"I'm a police officer. I'm supposed to save people. Did you know that? But did I? No. The person is dead because of me, because I couldn't save him. I'm sure they are going to be more. Why am I a police officer?"

"Because you are good at it," said a voice from the other stool. Bosco turned around and saw Ty.

"Faith got you to follow me, didn't she?"

"I don't need people looking out for me. I'm not this delicate piece of china."

"Nobody would ever call you delicate," Ty replied.

"There are few other words that they would call you, but delicate, isn't one of them."

"Do you know that Faith was worried for me to see the first body? What am I going to cry because it is like what happened to my brother? It's just a dead body, it's nothing. I'm not this little kid that people have to look after. I know you all think I'm going to break. Into tiny little pieces."

"Bosco, I think you had too many drinks," Ty said.

"I don't think so; I can have as many drinks as I want. Why does everything they have to control me is because of these," Bosco said, as he pulled his shirt off and reveal his scars.

"Is this why everybody thinks that I'm going to broke, is because of these gunshot wounds,"Bosco replied as he touched the scars where he got shot.

"Let count how many scars I have I have.. one two… right here." he said pointing to the scars on his chest.

"One more on my leg… How many scars do you I have? Let count them again." He then pulled off his bandage on his face.

"Let's not forgot this last one here. So how many scars do I have… too many to count. One scar.. two scar." Ty just shook his head.

"I think you've had enough drink for tonight."

"Didn't you get shot as well, but you got shot in the place nobody ever wants to get shot. Can you still…"

"That's enough, Bosco, I'm taking you home."

"Answer my question, Ty, can you still have some fun, after getting shot? Or do people think you are damaged? Damaged goods."

"No more beer for you." Ty said, as he took the drink away.

"We are definitely leaving now."

"I don't want to leave... I'm having fun. I just getting started."

"Bosco, let's go!" Ty replied as he grabbed a hold of Bosco's arm and dragged him out of the bar.

"Mikey told me that I could save others, but he was wrong. I can't save anybody."

"Yes, you can, you are a great cop."

"Yokas and I were a great cop together, but I'm not a good cop on my own. I'm all alone. Saving the world. Did you hear I'm superman?"

"Superman?" Ty said with a grin.

"So what am I?"

"Spiderman, or maybe I'm Spiderman and you are Superman."

Bosco and Ty walked up to Bosco's apartment.

"Do you have your keys?"

"They are in my pocket."

"I'm not going in your pocket."

"You can go now. I'm home safely in one piece. You can tell Faith and Sully that I'm fine. They will probably ask you. I don't need a babysitter."

"What made you think I follow you?" Ty asked.

"I never said you follow me. Did you?"

"No, Bosco. I went out for a beer. There is no reason I would follow you, is there?"

"Just go..." Bosco yelled. Ty looked at Bosco.

"I think I'll stay here and make sure that you are okay. You did have a few too many drinks."

"I don't want anybody here, do you know that I am alone in this world. I only have my Ma. Faith is not my partner anymore, and I can't even do a good job at being a cop. All alone. Just me." Bosco said, as he walked over to the couch and passed out on the couch.

The next morning, Bosco woke up the next morning with a huge hangover. He looked up and saw Ty standing in front of him.

"You stayed here all night?"

"You were in bad shape."

"Do you have to talk so loud?" Bosco replied. Ty smiled.

"I can see you are back to normal side."

"How drunk was I?" Ty laughed.

"Well you sung me a song about your scars that you have." Bosco then touched his face.

"Where's my bandage?"

"You took it off when you were singing to me. Great voice, Bosco."

"Shut up, Ty." Bosco started to feel like he was going to get sick, so he ran to the bathroom.

"I'll let myself out," Ty replied as he walked out of Bosco's apartment. A few minutes later, Bosco walked out of the bathroom and saw that Ty was gone. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"You lie to me, Mikey, you told me that I had to save others, but I didn't did I?" Bosco then put his head down on the pillow and Mikey came to him again.

"It's not over yet."

"What do you know?" Bosco shouted to Mikey.

"It's not over..." Mikey kept on repeating. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he suddenly woke up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Ma." She looked at her son.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks Ma." Rose walked into the apartment.

"You have a hangover don't you? Are you sure work isn't too hard for you right now."

"I'm fine. Do I look like I'm a little baby?"

"I just care about you, Maurice."

"I know, Ma." Bosco responded. Rose then looked at Bosco.

"Something is bothering you."

"I dreamt about Mikey" Bosco blurt out. Rose smiled at Bosco.

"I dream about Michael too. It's nothing to be afraid of Maurice."

"You don't understand, Ma. I'm not just dreaming about him. He's telling me stuff; I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You'll think I'm crazy."

"I would never think you are crazy; I love you, son," she said as she hugged him.

"You must be dreaming of your brother for a reason. Whatever he is telling, maybe you should listen to him." Bosco stood up.

"I'm not listening to anything Mikey said. It didn't work last time, why would it work this time." Rose walked up to Bosco.

"I don't know what I can say to change your mind."

"Why is Mikey coming to me? Why can't he just stay dead?" Bosco shouted as he walked into the kitchen and make himself some coffee. Rose walked up to him.

"Maybe Mikey isn't coming to you, but you are coming to him for help. Just stop thinking about it, Maurice for a while. I got a few errands to run. I'll see you later. Don't forgot about dinner next week." Bosco grinned.

"I won't." he replied as he said goodbye to her as she left the apartment. A few hours later, Bosco was getting ready to go to work, his hangover was mostly gone. But he could still remember what Mikey told him in the dream.

"It's not over."

"What's not over, Mikey?" Bosco yelled.

"You told me that I could save other people, but that didn't happen, so how can I believe you now?" Bosco shouted into the thin air. Now I'm talking to myself, maybe I have gone crazy. Bosco thought to himself. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the apartment.

"It's not over."

"Just stop it." Bosco yelled. As Bosco was walking outside, he saw someone hiding behind some bushes. It was a young girl. He walked up to him.

"Are you hurt?" The little girl looked shy and scared. Bosco walked over to the bushes.

"I'm a cop," Bosco said, as he showed his badge.

"Where are your parents?" The little girl didn't say anything to Bosco.

"What's your name?"

"Amanda."

"My name is Maurice, but you can call me Bosco." The girl then started to laugh.

"Bosco? What kind of name is that?" Bosco smiled.

"What kind of name is Amanda?" She laughed again.

"Are you hurt?" Bosco asked again.

"My parents are gone, because of the bad man that my daddy works for."

"Can you show me where you live?" Bosco asked. She shook her head.

"I can't remember." She cried.

"It's okay. How about we go to the police station and you talk to some of my friends and they will help you," Bosco suggested.

"I'm scared; I don't want the man to hurt me."

"I promise you, nobody will hurt you," Bosco replied.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 7." Bosco didn't know how he was going to help this little girl, but he would do everything he could. Maybe Mikey was right and he could still save people, even if it was just this little girl.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Too Soon

Chapter 4

Bosco looked at the little girl standing in front of him; she was all dirty and looked like she had been out all on her own for the past weeks.

"How long have you been hiding in the bushes?"

"I wasn't hiding," Amanda replied, looking at Bosco with a scared look on her face.

"I want my mommy and daddy."

"I know you do." Bosco responded, "How about I take you to the police station and we find where your parents are."

"My mom told me to never get in car with a stranger," Amanda said.

Bosco smiled.

"That's right." How stupid, can you be? _A little girl isn't going to go in a car with a man  
she doesn't know_, Bosco thought to himself.

"I need to go now," Amanda replied, as she started to walk away from Bosco.

"I have to get home." Bosco looked at the little girl; he could see that she has been through a  
lot.

"Amanda, don't go. I'm here to help you; I'm just going to call some friends. You just wait here for me. Okay."

She nodded.

Bosco then dialed a number. "I need your help."

((

Bosco walked over to Amanda, and sat down next to her on the curb.

"How long have you been on your own?" She looked at him.

"Are you really a police officer? Do you fight bad guys?"

"Yes I am a police officer. I guess you could say I fight bad guys." Bosco said, with a slight smile. _Even though I can't catch all the bad guys_, he thought to himself. Amanda looked at Bosco.

"Are you married? Do you have kids?" Amanda questioned him. But before he could say anything, a police car showed up. Bosco and Amanda stood up. Faith walked out of the car.

"What did you do this time, Bosco?" Faith asked, as she walked up to him.

Bosco smiled at Faith. "Faith, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Amanda."

Faith smiled at the little girl. "Nice to meet you."

"You are a cop. Just like him." Amanda replied, as she looked at Bosco.

"Is he your partner?"

Faith smiled. "Do you want to go and sit in the police car?"

Amanda nodded."I always wanted to ride in one. I'm going to be a cop when I'm older," Amanda replied, as she ran to the police car.

Faith glanced at Bosco.

"So who is she? Don't tell me she is your daughter that you never knew about."

"Of course not, Faith. I was coming out of my apartment and she was hiding the bushes. She said something about her parents being gone. I think she has been by herself for a while."

"I was going to take her myself, but she wouldn't ride with me. At least her parents teach her something. Why doesn't anybody know she is missing?"

"Didn't you say that she said her parents are gone?" Faith questioned.

"Yes, but I don't know if that is true, or if that is just what she has been told," Bosco replied.

"She said something about the bad man, but I don't really know anything else."

Faith nodded. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Do you want to ride in the police car with me or take your car?"

"I'll come in the police car," Bosco said, as he got into the passenger seat.

"We'll going to take you to the police station and you are going to talk to someone people about what happened to you." Faith replied.

"No!" she screamed. She openned the door and ran out. Bosco ran after her.

"Amanda!" he shouted. He always hated seeing a kid hurt, even if she wasn't hurt physically, he was sure that she was emotionally.

She looked at him, scared. "I'm not going."

Bosco sat down on the curb, next to her.

"I know you are afraid about talking about what happened. I know how you feel."

She looked at him. "Your parents were hurt…"

He didn't like talking about what happened to him, but he didn't know what else to say.

"You see this bandage," he said, as he turned his face, so she could see it.

"You got hurt."

Bosco nodded. "Yes I got hurt. I don't like to talk about it, it makes me remember the day that I got hurt and I don't like to think about that day. Is that is how you feel?"

She nodded.

"It's scary." she said, as she put her head on Bosco's knees.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He looked at her. "I'll make you a deal. You go to the police station and tell us about your parents, and you can ask me anything about what happened to me?" Amanda smiled.

"Deal."

She then grabbed a hold of Bosco's hand. She looked at him. "Can I ask you question now?"

"Sure," Bosco said, as they walked back to the squad car.

"Did it hurt?"

(((

Bosco was watching Faith and Jelly talking to Amanda. He just hoped that that they were able to get some information out of her.

_Is it not over_

Bosco remember what Mikey told him earlier.

"Is this what you mean, when you said it was over. Is this who I suppose to save? But how do I save this little girl?" Bosco mumbled to himself. Lieu then walked up to him.

"You know you are really late for roll call today." Bosco turned to see Swersky standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, boss, but this little kid needed my help."

"And you decided to help her."

"What do you expect me to do leave her in the bushes all alone, so I wouldn't be late for work?"

"We all hate kids cases. Do you think she was abandoned?" Swersky asked.

"No I think her parents were either murdered or seriously hurt?" Bosco replied.

Swersky nodded. "You are going to stay here until you know."

"Yes, boss. I'll make up the shift."

"It's fine… Why don't you take the shift off; you look exhausted. Are you sure you up to returning to the force, maybe you came back too soon?"

Bosco was sick and tired of hearing everybody asking how he was.

"Thanks boss, but I'm fine. It won't be much longer before Faith is finished with Amanda, and then I'll start my shift."

))

Faith walked out of the room, and saw Bosco sitting on the bench.

"Shouldn't you be out working?"

"I wanted to find out about Amanda."

Faith smiled. "You were always good with kids. I think that is the only time I have ever see you sensitive."

"So do you know who she is, and what happened to her parents?" Bosco questioned Faith.

"Yes we do and it's not good," Faith responded.

She looked at Bosco.

"You have to promise me, you aren't going to do anything about this."

"Faith, tell me."

"We have been looking for family of two people. It happened 2 weeks ago. We found two bodies, with no ids on them."

"How do you know that is her parents? She said that it happened?"

Bosco and Faith sat down.

"When we got the body, you could see that the place that we found them wasn't where they were murdered. I don't know how to tell you this, but the person that murdered Amanda's parents, is the same person that murdered the other two people earlier this week."

"You mean the drug lord."

"I'm sorry, Bosco. Her dad was working for the guy that we are going after for the other murders, so we just figure that he did this one as well. The only difference is that he didn't you know, do what he did to the other bodies."

"Because of Amanda."

Faith nodded.

"So what's going to happen to Amanda?" Bosco asked.

"Children Services is going to try and see if they can find some relatives, if not she will be put in foster care."

"I'm going to get that son of bitch." Bosco yelled, as he stood up and was about to walk away from Faith, when he heard a voice.

"I did what you said, so now I want you to tell me everything about you getting hurt? How many scars do you have?"

He turned around and saw Amanda standing in front of him.

I can't talk; I have a job to do you know," he said, as he walked away from Faith and Amanda.

Amanda looked at Faith sadly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Faith smiled. "No, sweetie, he didn't mean to upset you, he's just busy."

"Catching bad guys?" Amanda said with a grin.

Faith nodded. "Yes. Let's just hope he is careful," she whispered to herself.

"Bosco is really nice."

Faith smiled. "He is."

((

Later that shift, Bosco had just finished his shift, he tried to find anybody that knows the drug lord, but nobody would say anything, they either didn't know where he was or they were too scared to say.

I'm not going to let him away with this. I'm not going to find him, Bosco whispered to himself. He walked into the locker room.

"How's the hangover, Bosco?" Ty responded.

"I'm not in the mood," Bosco said.

"You did have a lot to drink last night, I'm surprised that you came into work. You have a great singing voice, maybe you should audition for American Idol."

"Shut up, Davis!" Bosco said as he started to change his clothes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Do I look I want to talk about it?" Bosco said, as he closed his locker and left the locker room.

))

Bosco was walking to his apartment, when someone came up to him.

"Do you have the time?" the man asked.

"It's late," Bosco replied. The man then punched Bosco in the face. Bosco was surprised by the attack, but regained his posture and hit the man back. The man then punched Bosco again, and then pushed him onto the ground. Bosco was about to get his off-duty gun out when he looked up and saw 5 men standing over him. They began kicking him in the side, while the other guy was punching him in the face. Bosco knew that he was outnumbered; he tried as hard as he could to fight back, but there was just too many of them.

After a few minutes, they drag him to the alley, and started to beat him even more. He lost track of how many times he got beaten up.

They all of sudden stopped, and then one of the man looked down at Bosco.

"This is from our boss; he knows you are looking for him, but he's not ready to see you," he said, as they all laughed at him and walked away from him.

Bosco slowly got up, but his whole body was hurting. He then felt someone touch his shoulder. He grabbed his gun; he was going to protect himself this time.

"Don't touch me." he yelled, as he pointed the gun at the person, he then looked up, and saw Amanda standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Too Soon

Chapter 5

Bosco's first thought when he saw Amanda standing in front of him, was that she saw the guy beat him up and now they would be after her.

"You shouldn't be here," Bosco said as he slowly tried to get up. His whole body hurt, but he didn't want to scare her.

"Are you hurt?" Amanda asked, afraid.

"I'm fine." Bosco said, as he started to feel dizzy and then collapsed on the ground.

"No!" she screamed.

"Wake up!" Amanda didn't know what to do; she was scared that Bosco was going to die, just like her parents. She ran away from Bosco and down the street. She suddenly saw the lady that was from the police station. She touched the woman's back and she turned around.

"What are you doing out on your own?" Faith replied.

Amanda looked at Faith with this scared look on her face. "He's hurt; I saw them hurt him."

"Calm down. Honey, who's he?" Faith spoke softly.

"The nice guy… your friend."

Faith looked at her confused. "Are you talking about Bosco?"

"Yes him; he's hurt. He needs help," Amanda said as she ran away from Faith. Faith followed the little girl._ She had to be wrong! There's no way that Bosco is hurt, _Faith thought to herself, as she got to the place where Amanda stopped.

Faith looked down and saw Bosco lying on the ground, she flashed back to the night that Bosco got shot. When there was blood everywhere, but this time it was totally different. She ran to his side.

"Bosco, wake up!" she shouted. She opened his shirt and saw that there was no gunshot or stab wound, but she could see that he was beaten up pretty badly. She picked up her cell phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance in the alley between 34 Ave. and Cherry Street. There's an off-duty police officer that has been beaten up," Faith cried into her phone.

"Hurry," she told them as she hung up the phone.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amanda asked, as she was kneeled down next to Bosco holding his hand.

Faith smiled slightly.

"Of course he is going to be okay, but what were you doing here?"

But Amanda didn't say anything, she just held on Bosco's hand. Faith could hear her tell him to not leave her like her parents did. Faith moved up to Bosco and Amanda.

"Bosco, you have to be okay. I knew I shouldn't have given you that file." Faith knew that whoever hurt Bosco work with the drug lord. I was the one that gave him the file. If_ anything happens to you because of me. I would never forgive my_self, she thought to herself. She knelt next to Bosco, and grabbed his hand.

"You can't die, Bos; you just can't."

"What? He's going to die?" Amanda screamed. She held onto Bosco.

"No…"

"I didn't mean that he was going to," Faith said, as she walked over to Amanda.

"No.. No" Amanda kept on repeating. Faith tried to calm down Amanda.

"He's going to be okay."

"I saw it. I saw it." she said, as she started to shake. She looked at Bosco.

"I couldn't save you like I couldn't save my mom and dad."

"He's going to be fine," Faith said, as she put her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"I wouldn't let anything happened to him."

"Because he's your partner." Faith nodded. She would always see Bosco as her partner even though they weren't anymore, she would always be there for him.

"I didn't know we were still partners."

Faith looked down and saw that Bosco was awake. She hugged him.

"Bosco… you're awake." she said with a big grin. He was going to be okay; she wasn't going to lose him.

"Can you let go of me? You know I'm a little sore right now."

Faith smiled. "A little sore?"

"It's nothing, Faith."

"You were beaten up pretty badly Bosco; the ambulance is on it's way."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to the hospital!" Bosco protested.

"You have to go; you don't want to die like my parents," Amanda cried looking directly at Bosco as a single tear fall down her cheek.

"I don't like hospitals."

She grabbed his hand. "Please go!" she cried.

"You know you really should listen to your friend here," Faith explained.

"I'm outnumbered aren't I?"

Amanda smiled for the first time. "Two is better than one; we win."

Just as Bosco was about to say something, the ambulance show up. The paramedics got out of the ambulance and walked up to them.

"Where's the patient?"

"I'm fine; I don't need any help." Bosco responded.

Amanda looked at Bosco. "Please..." she cried, as she held onto him.

"You should listen to your daughter," the paramedic said.

"She's not my daughter."

"Well she seems to care a lot about you."

The paramedics were checking Bosco out. "You definitely need medical attention; you could have some broken ribs."

"Fine," he said, as he looked at Amanda and Faith, who had smiles on their face.

Faith turned to Amanda. "How about we take you back to the shelter?" she suggested.

"No!" She yelled, "I wanna to stay with Bosco."

"Would you like to ride in the ambulance?" one of the paramedics asked.

Amanda grinned. "I've never been in one."

"Well here's your chance," the paramedic said.

Amanda got into the ambulance and waved goodbye to Faith. Faith looked at Bosco. 

"I'll meet you at the hospital," she told Bosco, as they closed the doors to the ambulance, and drove off.

Faith walked into the hospital and started to remember the last time Bosco was in the hospital, at least this time she knew Bosco was going to be okay. Faith saw Amanda running towards her.

"What's your name, I forgot?"

"It's Faith."

Amanda nodded.

"Faith, the doctors won't let me see Bosco."

Faith grabbed Amanda's hand. "The doctors have to check him out first and make sure he is okay. But I'm sure as soon as they are finished, Bosco will want to see you. So why were you out late at night? You should have been inside."

"I wanted to see Bosco."

"But you shouldn't be out alone at night."

"I did it before. I just wanted to see Bosco; I don't want to be in a shelter." Faith sighed. They tried to find her relatives, but they couldn't find any, so they put her in a temporary shelter, until they find a foster family. Faith and Amanda sat down.

"I know, but it won't be for long."

"Does he have any kids?" Amanda asked Faith.

Faith looked at Amanda confused

"Bosco?"

Amanda nodded.

"He never told me."

"No, he doesn't have any kids," she replied. _But he would make a great father_, she thought to herself. Amanda then put her head on the chair and started to go to sleep. Faith then saw a woman coming towards her.

"You must the Mrs. London from the shelter," Faith replied, as she stood up. The woman nodded.

"I'm here to take Amanda back. Thanks for finding her; I don't know why she left."

"I know why." Faith replied, looking at Amanda. "She just wanted to see Bosco."

"Who's Bosco?" Mrs. London asked.

"He's the one that found her, I guess you can say that have form a bond already." Faith explained.

Mrs. London nodded.

"That's nice, but I should really be getting her back to the shelter."

"I don't think that is wise, she needs to see Bosco and see that he is okay," she responded.

Mrs. London sat down.

"I know I shouldn't be getting her back to the shelter, but she was talking a lot of Bosco at the shelter, so I guess he is important to her. I don't think it would do any harm waiting just a little  
bit longer."

Faith smiled. "Thanks." The doctor came out of Bosco's room. Faith ran towards the doctor's side.

"How's Bosco?" she asked, anxiously.

"He has a broken nose and few broken ribs and a broken arm," the doctor replied.

"But he should make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Faith nodded.

She then turned around and saw that Amanda was still sleeping.

"Can you wait here for a moment; I'm just going to see if Bosco is up to see her."

Mrs. London nodded. "Sure."

Faith walked into Bosco's room. She smiled at him.

"I never wanted to see you in the hospital again, but at least this time you didn't get shot trying  
to save me," she said with a slightly smile.

"Yeah, I just got beaten up."

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone after that drug-lord! Do you know how much you scared me?" Faith said, as she sat down next to Bosco.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Faith."

She smiled. "I better not."

"So what were doing by my apartment anyhow?" he asked.

"I was coming by to see you, as I knew that you were have a hard time about not finding this guy, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Is Amanda okay?" Bosco asked with this concerned look on his face.

"You're really worried about her?"

"I am. I think she saw the people that beat me up."

Faith nodded. "She did."

Bosco shook his head. I can't believe that, she shouldn't have been there."

"She was there because she wanted to see you. She seems to like you."

"Doesn't everybody?" Bosco said with a laugh. Faith could see that he was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just in a little pain, but it's not as bad as before," he replied, looking directly at her.

She looked at him. "I remember when I came to visit you in the hospital before."

"And you told me that you missed me."

"I never said that," Faith said with a grin.

"Yes you did, I remember everything you said that day."

"I'm going to go and get Amanda; she is eagerly waiting to see you." Bosco sat up.

"She's still here."

"Yes, I tried to get her to go back to the shelter, but she wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay. I think she's scared you are going to die."

"I guess she doesn't know I'm superman, nothing will happen to me." Bosco said with a grin. Faith moved closer to him and rolled her eyes.

"That's not true, Bosco, you aren't invisible! You can die."

"But I won't, Faith." She hugged him.

"You better not; I would miss you too much."

"See you just told me again that you miss me." Bosco said with a laugh. Faith didn't say anything, she just left the room.

A few minutes later, Faith returned to the room with Amanda. Amanda walked up to Bosco.

"You're going to be okay?"

"Of course I am. Why don't you come up here and sit with me." Bosco suggested.

"No, I'll hurt you." Amanda spoke softly.

Faith walked up to Amanda. "You won't hurt him; he'll be okay. I'm sure he'll tell you if he is hurting, right, Bosco?"

"Yes I will."

Faith grabbed Amanda and put her on the bed. Amanda put her arms around him and wouldn't let go.

Faith looked at Bosco and Amanda.

"I'll be outside if you need me," she replied, as she left the room. Amanda finally let go of Bosco.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked.

He looked at her. "It's nothing."

She smiled at him. "You are really brave. Can I sign your cast? Are you going to be getting out of here tonight? You aren't going to die, are you?" she asked.

He couldn't believe how many questions one little girl had. But he knew he had to ask one of those questions.

"Amanda, I'm not going to die. I'm going to be sore for a few days, but it's nothing serious."

She smiled. "Your friend told me that."

Bosco smiled. "She's very smart isn't she?"

"And pretty too," Amanda said. "Is she married?"

"Do you always ask these many questions?" Bosco asked.

She looked at him with this sad look on her face. "I'm sorry.. I won't ask anything."

"Amanda, you can ask me anything."

She smiled at him. "Can I see your scars?"

Bosco never knew that a little girl would be so interested in his scars.

"So this is where you got shot?" she asked, as Bosco opened his hospital gown, so she could see it. He could tell that she wanted to touch his scars.

"You can touch them if you want, but be careful," he said, as she touched one and he cried out in pain.

Amanda ran out of the room and into Faith's arms. A few minutes later, Faith returned to the room with Amanda.

"See Bosco is fine."

"Sorry," she said, as she walked closer to him. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine… I was just a little sore."

"You know my mom use to kiss my booboo when I got hurt. Do you want me to do that to you? It always made it go away. I miss my mommy." she cried.

Bosco looked at Amanda. "I know you miss your mommy," he said, as he hugged her.

"I don't think you need to kiss my scars," he said with a smile.

"Maybe someone else will," she said, with a smile, as she looked at Faith.

The doctor then entered the room.

"Mr. Boscorelli, I would like to keep you overnight."

"There is no way that I am staying here anymore! I'm not dying. I'm going home." Bosco replied, as he got out of the bed.

"I would really advise you to stay tonight."

"No…" Bosco replied.

Faith walked up to the doctor. "Do you really think he should stay overnight?"

"Well since he was beaten up pretty bad; I wanted to be on the safe side."

"But you did all the tests and he had no head injury or anything right?"

The doctor nodded. "But he could have a concussion, if he really wants to go home; I would like someone at home with him, does he?"

"Yes he does," Faith said. The doctor walked up to Bosco.

"It looks like you can go home tonight after all. I'll go and get the paperwork started," he said, as he left the room. Bosco looked at Faith.

"How did you get him to change his mind?"

"I told him that you would have someone there to look after you tonight?" Faith responded.

"Thanks for lying, Faith," he said, as he hugged her.

"I wasn't lying, Bosco. I'll come and stay at your place tonight," she answered.

He looked at her. "You?"

"Unless you wanted to stay in the hospital, I can arrange that." Faith said with a grin.

"No, I want to go home; you can stay one night," he replied.

Amanda looked at Bosco. "Are you going home?"

He nodded.

"But the bad guys will get you," she said with an afraid look on her face.

Bosco walked up to Amanda slowly. "They won't get me, I promise you that."

"I'll be watching out for him." Faith told Amanda.

Amanda smiled. "Good."

Mrs. London walked into the room.

"Amanda, it's time to take you back to the shelter."

"No… I don't want to go." Amanda cried, as she ran out of the room. Bosco was about to run after her when Faith stopped him.

"I'll handle it." she said, as she left the room.

Faith and Amanda return back 10 minutes later,

"Amanda has decided she will go back," Faith responded.

Bosco looked at Faith and Amanda. "Well Mrs. London and I talked and we decided since it is pretty late, she can stay with me tonight, if that is what you want Amanda."

"Yes!" she said, as she hugged Bosco.

"But only for tonight! I shouldn't even really be doing this, but I've known both you and Faith for many years, and have seemed to have a bond with Amanda. She has been through a lot tonight and I don't want to upset her anymore than I have to. Make sure that you bring her by first thing in the morning."

Bosco nodded. "I will."

"Do you even know what you are doing, Bosco?" Faith asked.

Bosco smiled. "Do I ever think about what I am doing?"

"Good point."

Bosco looked at Amanda. "I have to get dressed now, so why don't you wait outside with Faith."

Half an hour later, the doctor returned to Bosco's room.

"Just sign here and you are free to go," he told Bosco. Bosco signed the papers.

"Can I go now?

"Yes you can. Come back in a few weeks to get your cast taking off. You can take your family home now," the doctor replied, as he left the room.

Bosco smiled at the comment.

"Come on, Faith, it's time to go home." he said with a grin.

"What are you my husband now?" she said, grinning.

Amanda looked at Faith and Bosco. "You act like you are husband and wife. You aren't are you?"

Faith laughed. " I would never marry him." she said.

Amanda grabbed Bosco's arm. "I would marry you."

Bosco laughed. "Come on. Let's go home wife," he said, as he and Amanda walked out of the hospital, holding hands. Faith followed them outside. She smiled to herself, she always knew that Bosco would make a great father, he is showing that right now with Amanda, I just hope he knows what he is doing by bring her home tonight.

"Are you coming?" Bosco yelled out to Faith. Faith runs up to Amanda and Bosco. She then turned to Bosco.

"Now are you still my husband?"

"No, he's mine." Amanda said with a smile.

"I guess we just have to share him. " Faith replied, as they all headed out towards the car.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Too Soon 6?  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Bosco, Faith  
Spoilers: Up to Sins of a Father  
Summary: A different view of how Bosco returns to the force, and how a single case could change the course both of his personal and work life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Bosco looked at Faith, as they arrived at his apartment.

"You don't really have to stay here with me and Amanda tonight?"

"I told the doctor you'd have someone to look after you; I'm not going to break my promise," Faith said with a smile.

"He has me to look after him; I will take good care of him," Amanda replied with a grin.

"I'm sure you would," Faith replied. "But I'm staying here, whether you guys like it or not."

Bosco smiled. "Fine," he said, as he slowly put his key in the door.

"Let me help you." she said, as she grabbed the key and opened the door.

"I could have done it myself."

"I know you could have," Faith said, grinning, as they walked into his apartment.

Amanda followed Bosco into his place. Amanda had a big smile on her face.

"So what are we going to?"

"You are going to go to bed," Bosco replied.

"I don't want to go to sleep… I want to have fun."

"Amanda, it's 2 in the morning; you need to go to sleep," Bosco said, sternly.

Faith looked at him with a smile. Faith walked up to Amanda.

"How about Bosco reads you a story and then will you go to bed?"

"What story?" Amanda asked.

"I can't read you a story; I don't have one. Unless you want to read a car magazine."

"You must have been read a book when you were little," Faith responded.

"No."

"Do you know the story of the three little pigs?" Faith asked. Bosco looked at her.

"Do you mean the one where the wolf eats all the pigs?" Faith hit Bosco.

"What kind of stories have you been reading?"

"I don't read children stories, and I don't telling stories either."

"Well you are going to do it tonight, just make it up; I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Detective, I'm glad that you have faith in me," he said with a grin. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will make Amanda go to asleep really fast."

"Are you telling me that I am going to bored Amanda to death?"

"I never said that," Faith replied, giggling. Bosco just laughed and walked over to Amanda.

"Time to go and tell you a story."

"The wolf huffed and puffed, but he couldn't blow down the house." Faith heard as she walked towards the bedroom.

Bosco looked at her. "I think she is asleep now." Faith walked into the room.

"I thought you said that you didn't know children stories."

"I said that I never read one," he said, as he walked out of the bedroom. She followed him.

"You know you are really good with Amanda." Bosco nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

"You know you really don't have to stay."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, laughing. He started to make himself some coffee.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to stay."

"I'm saying that I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

"You are even bossy when you aren't my partner," he said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I guess it is a habit," she said, with a smile, as she sat down.

Faith looked at Bosco. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

"Well you did get beaten pretty badly."

"Thanks for reminding me. You know I could have beaten the crap out of the first guy, if there weren't 5 other guys there."

"I know you could have, Bosco." Faith looked at Bosco.

"That is why I didn't want to get involved in this. I could have lost tonight and that scared  
me so much. I don't want to lose you, Bosco."

"But you didn't."

"But you could have. Do you really think this drug-lord was just giving you a message. He wants you dead? I'm not going to let that happen.

"What are you going to do?"

"I just have to become your partner again and keep an eye out of you."

"You got be kidding me," Bosco yelled. Faith looked at Bosco.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Who said you did. Do you know I would have for you to be my partner again? I miss you, Bosco."

Bosco looked at her with this look on his face. "You miss me?"

"I guess I would have to say I do, who would have thought that I would miss being in a car with you all day long."

"I miss you too, Faith, "he whispered.

"Did you say something, Bosco, I couldn't hear you," Faith replied.

"I said I miss you." Bosco replied. Faith grinned.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" She then looked at him, and saw that he was starting to get tired.

"You can't go to sleep, Bosco. You might have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion that was just something to keep me in the hospital."

"Yeah because you are such a great patient." Faith said with a grin.

"I'm not a bad patient."

"That's not what I heard from the doctors and nurses," Faith said with a laugh. Bosco just smiled.

"You know I miss this."

"What do you miss Bosco?"

"Just being here with you like this. I miss being your partner," Bosco responded. Faith smiled at her.

"I didn't know you could be so sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive."

Faith smiled at him. "Yes you are. I've been watching you with Amanda, you are amazing with her."

Bosco didn't know how to reply to this.

"Thanks Faith," he said, as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, but before he could do anything, he heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He ran into the  
bedroom as fast he could. Amanda looked at him with sadly. He sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"They….. try… to… get.. me.." Amanda said, crying.

"Calm down, Amanda…." Bosco reassured her.

"No… they are getting me." Bosco moved closer to her.

"They aren't going to get you; I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you."

"You should listen to him… he always take care of the one he cares about," said a voice. Bosco turned around to see Faith in the doorway.

"Did he take care of you?" Amanda asked. Faith looked directly at Bosco, staring at his bandage.

"Yes he took very good care of me." Amanda got up and climbed over to Bosco's lap.

"Don't let them hurt me." Bosco grabbed a hold of her.

"I won't."

"How about I make you some warm milk." Faith offered, as she walked into the kitchen. Amanda climbed off the bed.

"Are you sure she isn't your wife?" Bosco grinned.

"I thought you were my wife." he said, as they walked into the kitchen where Faith had finished making the milk.

A hour later, Bosco had Amanda in his arms; she looked up at him with this sweet look.

"Can you tell me another story?"

"You need to go to asleep."

"I don't want to sleep..." Amanda yelled. Bosco looked at her.

"I know you are scared to sleep, but nothing is going to happen you."

"Do you have bad dreams?" Bosco sighed. All the time, he thought to himself.

"Sometimes."

"I don't like bad dreams," Amanda responded.

"Me neither." She looked at Bosco.

"I saw the man who hurt you… they hurt my parents too..."

"Is that what your nightmare was about, Amanda?" Faith asked. Amanda nodded her head.

"They were coming to get me."

"They can't get you, you'll be okay," Faith reassured her. Amanda put her head on Bosco's chest, and held on to it. He looked at her.

"You can't stay like that all night." Faith looked at Bosco.

"I don't think she is going to let go of you, and she has just fallen asleep." Bosco sighed. This is going to be a very long night.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Too Soon 7?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

_Bosco saw Faith standing there in shock, while the gunmen were coming towards them. He knew that he couldn't let anything happened to her, so he grabbed her and pulled her onto the ground. He knew that the bullet was coming, but instead of hitting him, it hit her._

"No… Faith.. No!"

"Bosco.. wake up!"

_"No… No, don't die on me!"_

"Bosco, you are having a nightmare; it's okay. Wake up." Faith's voice said softly. He woke up in a cold sweat.

"Faith." She looked at him, as she sat down next to him.

"You were having a nightmare, are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Faith knew that it was more than that, but she knew Bosco well enough to know that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him, if he didn't want to.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Sore."

"I bet," Faith replied, as she walked up to him.  
"I see that Amanda has decorated your cast."

Bosco smiled. "Yeah she did that last night when you making her some warm milk."

"I feel so bad for her; she didn't sleep that much last night. She kept on having bad dreams." Bosco nodded.

"A girl her age shouldn't have to gone through the things that she had to go through."

"No, she shouldn't, but does this drug lord care about an innocent child, no."

"I know Faith. We are going to get him and he is going to pay for this."

"Bosco, I don't want you to going after this guy. You are lucky that you weren't killed last night, you might not be so lucky next time."

"I don't believe in luck, Faith. I'm going to find him and make him pay," he yelled, as he got up and walked towards his bedroom where Amanda was sleeping. Faith followed him, and watched as he went his bedroom, and sat down next to Amanda. She always knew that he would be a good father; he was showing it with Amanda.

"Faith," Bosco responded. "Are you just going to look at me, or are you coming in?"

She smiled as she walked in the room. "Is she still sleeping?"

"No," Amanda said.

"Good morning, Mom and dad," she said with a grin.

"Shouldn't you kiss mom good morning, dad?" Bosco looked at Faith with a smile on his face.

"Come here, wife," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you have to kiss your husband too?" Amanda said.

" Amanda, you know that we aren't husband and wife."

"Oh come on, Faith, it's just one little kiss on the cheek. You aren't scared of me, are you?" he said, as he started laughing at her.

"Scared of you? I don't think so," she said, as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"There are you happy now?"

"Very," he said with a grin.

"Do you have pancakes?" Amanda asked, as she got off the bed. Bosco grabbed her hand.

"I think I might have some waffles," he said, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming?" Amanda asked, as she turned to face Faith.

"I'll be in there in a few seconds," She said, as she sat down on the bed. She was thinking about the kiss that Bosco give her on the cheek. Something came over here when he did that, she wanted him to kiss her on the lips. She couldn't be attract to Bosco could she? There was no way she has feelings for him, did she?"

"Faith… breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming, Bos," she said.

"So what are you drawing, Amanda?" Faith asked, when Bosco was taking a shower.

"A picture of Bosco." Faith smiled.

"This I have to see," she said with a grin. Amanda looked at Faith.  
"  
No, it's not ready yet." Faith sat down on the chair.

"My daughter use to love drawing pictures when she was your age."

"Can I play with her?" she asked with a smile.

"She's 17 years old, now," Faith replied, smiling.

"So she is a big girl."

"Yeah, but she'll always be my little girl," Faith replied.

"My mom said that I was her little girl, that I will always be that." She cried.

Faith hugged Amanda. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"You are nice. I just miss them," Amanda responded. Bosco then came out of the bathroom.

"Were the two of you talking about me?"

"What could we have to talk about?" Faith said with a grin.

Amanda looked at Bosco. "There is nothing bad about you to talk about?"

"You haven't known me long enough, right, Faith?" Bosco replied, looking directly at her.

Amanda walked up to Bosco.

"I made a picture of you," she said, as she handed it to Bosco. Bosco looked at the picture.

"Amanda, this is so pretty."

Faith could see that a tear was forming his eye, but he wouldn't say anything. Bosco hugged Amanda.

"Thank you."

"Do I get to keep it?"

"Of course you do; I made it for you, silly." Amanda said with a smile.

Bosco smiled.  
"I will put it on my fridge." he said, as he placed it on his refridgerator. Bosco then looked at the time.

"Amanda, we need to get going"

"Going where?" she asked.

"I'm taking you back to the shelter," Bosco replied.

"No.. I won't go...I don't want to..." she yelled, as she ran into Bosco's bedroom, and slammed the door.

Bosco looked at Faith. "What did I do?"

"Couldn't you have said it just a little bit nicer, Bosco?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know, just something in a nicer way. I'll go and talk to her," Faith said, as she went into the bedroom, and closed the door.

A few minutes later, Faith and Amanda came out of the bedroom.

"Are you okay now?" Bosco asked Amanda. She looked at him.

"I just didn't want to leave you, Bosco. You are all alone." Bosco was taken back by what the child said.

"I'm not alone."

"That's what your friend said. You know you need to get a wife and have some kids. You'll be a great dad."

Bosco laughed. "Thank you."

Bosco looked at Faith. "Shouldn't you be going to work?"

"I'm going in late today," She said.

She looked at Amanda. "Are you going to go now?"

Amanda nodded.

"You have to promise us that you won't run away like you did yesterday," Faith told her.

"I promise." Bosco looked at Amanda.

"Go find your jacket, and then we will get going." She ran towards him, and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you, Uncle Bosco."

"Come on, we don't have all day," he said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Faith knew when he was being a jerk; it was because he was trying to hide his feelings.

"Okay, I'm going," Amanda said, as she run into the room.

Faith walked up to Bosco, and put her arms around him.

"You are going to really miss her."

"If you tell anybody that, I'll make sure that you pay for it."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Faith and Bosco had just returned Amanda to the shelter, Faith turned to Bosco. 

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me?"

"Bosco you formed a bond with that little girl; I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I was just helping her out for the night. There is no way I want to keep her. Could you see me with a 7 year old? I wouldn't last a week."

"I know you could do it. I saw the way you were with her; you were amazing," Faith said with a smile, "You are going to be an wonderful father one day."

"Maybe one day." Bosco replied. He then looked at Faith.

"I'll drop you off at work, 'cuz I have to go and tell Lieu about me not working."

"How long will you be off work?" Faith asked.

"Why are you happy to get rid of me?"

"Why would I want to get rid of you?" Bosco smiled.

"The doctor said that I have to have a week off work because of my injuries. I guess they don't know what I have been through. A broken nose and broken arm is nothing, I could work today."

"If you don't have to work, don't. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Faith replied.

He looked at her. "I'm not your partner anymore."

"You'll always be my best friend no matter what, Now are you going to give me a ride to work or do I need to walk?" she said with a grin.

"Come on."

4 weeks later, Bosco was in the waiting room to get his cast off. _Could this be any slower, he thought_. He then saw the door open and he couldn't believe that she was here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know how much you hate hospitals, so I thought I'll come by and make sure that you don't run away screaming."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't?" she asked with a grin, as she sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to come; I will be fine on my own."

"Well I'm here now, I'm not leaving now."

"Maurice Boscorelli," said the receptionist. He stood up and was about to walk away when he turned around.

"Well aren't you coming in with me?" She smiled at him.

"I thought you didn't need me."

"Well I do now." Faith grinned and followed Bosco into the exam room.

Bosco and Faith were walking to his apartment.  
"You know that you don't have to come with me. I'm not going to get beaten up again."

"Well I don't have anything better to do. It's my day off. Emily and Charlie are with Fred."

"Oh so you are just hanging out with me because you are bored?"

"Yep that's right." Faith said, as they got to his apartment, and Bosco stopped at the door.

"What's wrong, Bos?" He turned around and handed her the note that was in his hand.

"Read it."

_I already hurt you, but when I am done with you and the ones you care about you, you are going to wish that you were dead._

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Too Soon 8?  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Faith looked over the note, trying to find some clues about where the drug lord was. She turned to face Bosco.

"I know this is upsetting for you, but don't do something stupid."

"You are telling me not to do something stupid, when this guy just threaten the people that I love."

"We don't know that for sure, Bosco. We'll take the note in the station and look for prints."

"I am a cop, remember, Faith. Or have you forgotten that?" he yelled.

"Just calm down, and we'll figure this out." Faith said, calmly. He looked at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when this guy threat my ma and you." Bosco had a scared look on his face.

"Oh my god.. my Ma. What if he did something to her and this is him telling me?"

"Come on. I'll drive you there," Faith replied.

Bosco looked at her. "Aren't you going to tell me that I need to calm down and she is going to be okay?"

"No, Bosco, I'm not going to. Well not yet," Faith replied, as they walk to her car. He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Bosco knocked and knocked on Rose's door.

"Ma… are you okay?" he yelled.

"Open this door right now, Ma!"

Rose opened the door. "Why are you making so much noise, Maurice?"

"Ma… you're okay!" Bosco said, as he hugged her.

Rose looked at Bosco confused. "Are you going to tell me why you are hugging me like you thought you would never see me again? What did you do this time?"

"Why do you think it is my fault?" Bosco asked as he and Faith walked into Rose's apartment.

"Isn't it always?"

"It is sort of your fault, Boz. If you hadn't investigated him, he wouldn't be after you." Faith explained.

"Oh Maurice, can't you stay out of trouble. I almost lost you once this year; I don't want to have to go through that again." Bosco turned to Faith.

"Thanks for ganging up on me."

"My pleasure," Faith said, as she sat down on the couch. Rose sat down next to Faith.

"So explain."

Faith glanced at Bosco. "Where should I start? Whem he got beaten up or when he went after one of the drug lords to get information?"

"You told me that you got injured at work!" Rose said, looking upset.

"I didn't want you to get upset, Ma."

"You didn't want to upset me. Do you know everyday that you go to work I worry that I am going to get the call that you are dead? So don't tell me that you didn't want to upset me because I am always nervous about you working. Now you have gotten yourself into trouble again. Why did you have to have such a dangerous job, Maurice?" Bosco hugged Rose.

"I know, Ma. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you; I know I should have, but everything was so hectic that day was with Amanda living with me."

"Amanda? I didn't know that you were dating again."

Faith laughed."It's not his girlfriend; it was his wife."

"Excuse me, Maurice. Do you have something to tell your mother?"

"She wasn't really my wife. She is a seven year old that lost her parents. She was hiding behind the bushes of my apartment."

"So what you just took her in?" Rose questioned.

"That wasn't the plan; she went to the shelter earlier in the day, but then she show up at my apartment when I was getting beating up."

"So are you telling me that this little girl saw everything that happened to you, Maurice?" Rose asked.

Bosco nodded. "Yes, so after I got checked out at the hospital, we decided that she can stay with me for one night."

"You looked after a little girl?" Rose said with a grin.

"Well he had some help," Faith said, smiling. "You should have seen your son; he was so sweet and caring for her."

"Of course he would be. He's going to be a great father one day. You know I'm still waiting for you to get married, and have some kids. I do want some grandkids one day, you know."

"One day, Ma."

"You say that all the time; I'm not getting any younger," Rose replied.

"So what does all this have to do with you banging on my door."

Bosco looked at Rose. "I got a note threatening the people that I love. I just needed to know that you were okay. Now that I know you are, I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you. I want you to go to your Aunt in Florida, but I want you to go under a different name."

"You want me to go under Witness Protection?" Rose asked, "If you think I'm in danger, I will, but I'm not leaving without you."

"Ma, I can't go; I have to find this man."

"Well, then I'm not going; I am staying right here," Rose said stubbornly.

"Bosco, why don't we call the station and talk about this. Your mother might not need any protection."

Bosco turned to Faith. "Not need any protection? Did you not read the same note I did? He threatened the ones that I care about. There are only two people that I care about that much, you and my ma. I know you can take care of yourself."

"Excuse me, son. I can take care of myself to; I'm not that old," Rose said.

Bosco sat down next to Rose and Faith.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Ma. I'm not saying that, but you are more likely to get hurt than Faith is. Please, just do this for me," Bosco pleaded. Rose looked at him, and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was really upset.

"Fine, Maurice, I'll do it, but only if you promise me that you will be careful. I don't want to have to come back here and have to go to your funeral."

"I'll make sure that he is okay," Faith promised.

"I know you will," Rose responded. "I guess I should go and call Aunt Jenny and tell her that I am going to be visiting for a while."

"Don't tell her why!" Bosco yelled out to Rose as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I won't," she said as she closed the door.

Bosco looked at Faith sitting on the couch.

"Thank you for being here with me. I know you think I am rushing into this and you think my Ma will be fine, but I would it is better than she is safe away in Florida, than her being here."

"I know, Boz. I know how much your mother means to you; it is kind of cute how protective of her you are."

"If I had my way you would go with her as well. So I knew you would be safe as well, but I don't' really think you would agree to that."

"No way! I have to keep an eye on you that you don't get yourself killed."

"Yes you do, Faith. I am trusting you, if anything happens…" Rose said with a grin.

"It is my fault," Faith replied, smiling.

"Hello. I'm sitting right here, you know? I'm not going to die, I know how to be careful."

"Well, Bos, you have an a few accidents, namely getting shot at."

"That wasn't my fault that was yours! I jumped in front of you to save your life remember. So that doesn't really count as my fault."

"Oh so you are blaming me now." Bosco moved closer to her.

"I would never blame you, but you think about if you haven't froze. I wouldn't have to had saved your life." Faith hit Bosco playfully.

"Nice one, Bosco." Bosco looked at her.

"You know I'm just joking; I would do again in a heartbeat."

"Don't you ever think about doing that again," Faith replied.

"What don't you want me to save your life?

"No, I don't ever want to have to see you lying in a hospital bed, not knowing if you are going to wake up or not. Do you know what that was like for me? It was hell! I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"I'll try my best to not get hurt, Faith," he said with a grin.

"That's good to hear,'' Faith replied with a smile.

"I agree with that," Rose said. "So I talked to Jenny and she said that it is fine for me to come and see her. I told her that I will there tomorrow around noon." Bosco smiled and hugged Rose.

"Thanks Ma. I know you don't want to do this."

"I would do anything for you, Maurice; I also called my work and told them I'm taking my vacation now. You know that I won't be relax, I will be thinking of you," Rose said, looking at her son, worried. Rose walked over to the couch and sat down. Faith walked over to Rose and put her hand on her shoulder. 

"I will take care of Bosco; he means everything to me," Faith said as she looked directly at Bosco.

"I would never let anything happen to him; I would die before I let that happen." Rose smiled slightly.

"Maurice is lucky to have a partner like you."

"She's not my partner anymore, Ma," Bosco responded. Rose smiled.

"She'll always be your partner, you can't forget about that after all the years you work together."

"Your mom is right; I'll always look out for you." Faith said, "Now, how about I help you pack, Rose?"

"Thanks that would be great," Rose said, as Faith and Rose headed into the bedroom.

There was a knock at the door, Bosco looked through the peephole.

"About time," Bosco said, as Ty, Sully and Swersky walked into Rose's apartment.

"What did you expect us to just drop everything and come to you?"

"Yes," Bosco replied as they headed over to the couch.

"So why are we here, Bosco?" Swersky asked., "I don't normally have a officer tell me to come to them."

"I need your help."

"No surprise there, Bosco. What did you do this time?" Sully asked.

"I need you to get my mom to Florida without anybody knowing about it," Bosco explained.

"So what did you do?" Swersky asked.

"Look at this, "Bosco said handing them the note. They all looked at it and then shook their heads.

"You didn't touch it." Sully asked.

"Yes I did, I wasn't really think about that. I was just thinking of my mom. You don't need to test it to find out who sent it, I know who it was," Bosco said, "It was the same person that had me beat up and has killed many people, like Amanda's parents; I'm going to make sure he pays."

"Bos don't do this," Faith said, as she came out of the room. Bosco looked at Faith.

"Don't you tell me what to do you aren't my partner anymore?"

"How many times do I need to tell you even though I'm not your partner? I am always going to look out for you?"

"I don't need anybody to look at for me, especially not you." Bosco shouted. He then turned to Swersky.

"Are you going to help me, or do I have to do it on my own?"

"Yes I'll go and call some people to help us," Swersky said, as he walked over to the phone and picked it up. Faith looked at Bosco.

"What's your problem, Bosco?"

"I'm trying to keep my Ma safe."

"That's not what I am talking about and you know it. Why are you shouting at me? I just want you to be safe?"

"I don't need you to keep me safe, Detective Yokas."

"Now you are calling me Detective."

"That is what you are, isn't it? You aren't my partner anymore; you went as far away from me, as you could."

"I didn't do that Bosco, if only you knew the whole truth," Faith yelled. Bosco looked at her.

"What is there to know?"

"A lot," Faith answered.

"But right now isn't the time or the place to talk about it." Bosco then saw Swersky get off the phone.

"Everything's settled, Bosco. Someone we come by and pick up your mom and nobody will know that she has left."

"Thank boss."

A hour later, Bosco had just said goodbye to his Ma. Faith looked at him. What I would do  
to be your partner again? She thought to herself. Bosco walked up to Faith and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for being here." Faith nodded. She looked at him.

"I just want you to know that I didn't want to be a decective I would have waited for you if it wasn't for the custody."

"Would you have really, Faith? Would you rather be a beat cop with me?"

"Yes anyday…" Faith replied. Bosco was about to say something when Sully and Ty came up to him.

"Bosco, you need to get to the station."

"Why?" Bosco asked. "I don't work today."

"I don't know why. All I know that they need you down at the station, Finney said something about someone needing to talk to." Faith looked at Bosco.

"I'll come with you."

"I told you I didn't need someone looking after me." Bosco yelled. Faith smiled slightly.

"Who said anything looking after you? You might be in trouble, Bos. I thought you would like a friend there... I can go home if you want me to."

"Why would I be in trouble?" Bosco questioned.

"Aren't you always?" Faith said with a grin. Sully, Swersky and Ty looked at Bosco and Faith,

"We'll see you at the station," they said as they left the apartment. Faith glanced at Bosco.

"So do you want me to come with you or not?" Bosco nodded.

"Of course I do." She smiled at him.

"I just care about you."

"I know you do," he said, as they headed out of the apartment.

Bosco and Faith walked into the station, and Bosco saw Brendan Finney coming towards them.

"About time."

"So who wants to see me?" he asked.

"I do," said a voice. They turned around and saw Mrs. London, the lady from the shelter that Amanda was at.

"Did Amanda leave the shelter again?" Faith asked. " I told her to not do that." Bosco could tell by the look on Mrs. London's face that there was something more.

"What are you telling us, Mrs. London?" Brendan walked up to Bosco.

"This is what she isn't telling you." he said, as he headed Bosco a note.

_She lost her parents, soon she'll lost her life_

Faith looked at Bosco's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He handed her the note, and she gasped.

"Oh my."

"How long ago was this?"

"We went to the park today for a picnic, and when we got back. Amanda said that she was tired, so I told her she could have a nap. I went back into her room, about 2 hours later, and she was gone and the note was there."

"Damn it! he planned this all along, he would get me to think that my mom was in danger so he could go after Amanda."

"Bosco, this isn't your fault." Faith explained. Bosco just shake his head.

"I'm going to find this bastard and make him pay," Bosco said, as he rushed out of the station.

"Bosco, wait! Don't do anything stupid." she shouted, as she ran after him.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Too Soon

Chapter 9

Faith called after Bosco as he rushed out of the police station, but he wouldn't turn around. So she had to run as fast as she could to catch up to him, as soon as she did, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Bosco." He turned around.

"Faith, I don't have time for this."

"You're going to make time," she yelled. "I'm not going to let you do something that you are going to regret later."

"I'm not going to regret anything; I'm going to make this person pay for hurting everybody," Bosco yelled.

Faith looked at him. "You can't just go off and do whatever you please. I know this is personal for you, but you have to stop and think about what you are doing."

"So you telling this isn't personal for you? That you don't care that Amanda is in danger."

"I didn't say that," Faith said. "But I know that we need to be careful. We don't want to get her killed."

"Don't you think I know that, Faith," Bosco yelled. He then started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me; I'm just trying to help you," Faith said.

"Help me?" Bosco shouted. "You are trying to stop me from doing anything. You aren't my partner anymore, you can't tell me what to do."

"What if I was your partner?" Bosco shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about, Faith? You aren't my partner, now let me go."

"Just answer the question what if I was your partner could I help you then?"

Bosco was starting to get really mad. "You're not my partner, so why are we talking about this. I promised you I wouldn't get killed."

"What if I told you that I could be your partner again and we could work this case together?" Faith replied.

Bosco just shook his head. "I don't want you to be my partner, not now or ever," he said.

"And don't follow me," he called out to her, as he walked away. Faith just stood there, not sure what to do. She knew how Bosco got when he got something stuck in his mind. She called after him again, but he didn't turn around. She just hoped Bosco was going to be okay tonight.

The next day, Bosco walked into the precient, Faith walked up to him.

"You look like you haven't had any sleep?"

"Why do you care?" Bosco shouted. Faith sighed.

"I know you think I don't care about you, but I do. You mean everything to me. I'm just worried about you. Maybe I should ask Boss for me to be your partner and I could watch your back."

"No, thanks, Faith. I have my own partner," Bosco replied as he started to walk away. She followed him.

"Stop acting like a jerk, I just don't want you to get hurt."

He turned around. "Faith…. I can't think about this right now... I need to find where Amanda is. I know you don't understand."

"You think I don't care about Amanda? That I didn't fall in love with that little girl the moment that I met her? I know we have to do this carefully and not get her killed." Faith spoke softly.

Bosco just shook his head and walked away from Faith. Faith sighed. She was about to go back to her office when she saw Sully walked into the precient.

"Sully…" Faith said, as she walked up to him.

"Hey."

Faith looked at Sully. "I know this is a lot to ask, but could you do me a favor?"

Sully looked at Faith confused. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Bosco."

"You want me to do what? You do know he is a big boy; he doesn't need anybody looking after him. He will do what he wants."

"I know that, Sully, but I am concerned about Bosco. He is really desperate to find Amanda. I just don't want him to get himself killed."

"What do you think I can do?" Sully said. "If he won't listen to you, what makes you think he will listen to me?"

"I don't know, Sully. Just tell me that you will look out for him, and if you think he is getting into trouble."

"Isn't he always?"

"No I mean if he is in danger... I don't mean just being a cop."

"Fine, Faith, I will." Sully said, as he walked away from Faith. Faith took a deep breath. She hoped that Sully would look out for him. She couldn't lose Bosco. She almost did once this year, she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Bosco and Sully had been just about to go on their shift when Lieu told that Bosco had a call. Bosco picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"If you want to know where Amanda is go to the warehouse on 45th Street. She's is there. But you have to hurry before, she's gone."

"Don't hurt her."

But before Bosco could say anything else, the person hung up the phone. Lieu and Sully looked at Bosco.

"Who was that?" Sully asked.

"It was someone who said that they know where Amanda is."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, they didn't say their name. I don't have time to talk about it. I need to go and find Amanda; I can't let her die!" Bosco said, as he started to walk away. Sully stopped him.

"Bosco, you aren't going anywhere." He looked at Sully with this annoyed look on his face.

"Don't you start to be like Faith too; I'm fine." Sully laughed.

"I was just saying that I'm your partner, you can't go off without me."

Lieu shook his head. "The two of you can't go without backing up."

"Boss…"

"No, Bosco, or I'm going to make you do desk duty." Lieu replied. Bosco sighed.

"Fine."

Lieu then saw Ty and Brendan Finney come towards them.

"The two of you are going to be back- up for Bosco and Sully as they go and investigate a tip  
they got."

"Do we have to?" Brendan Finney asked.

"Yes you do, if you want to be out in the street today." Lieu said, looking at Brendan with this mad look.

"Okay.. fine." Brendan said.

"Can we go now?" Bosco asked. "It might be too late now."

Sully walked up to Bosco. "Calm down. I know this is personal for you, but you can't just rush into this. We have to be careful with this."

Bosco looked at Sully. He knew that what he was doing, Faith had told him to keep an eye on him. _Why does Faith think that I need taking care of_, he thought to himself.

"I'll be careful." Bosco said.

"Now let's go." he said, as they hurried out of the police station.

Faith walked down to Lieu's office.

"I need to talk to you about Bosco?" Swersky looked up at Faith.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm just thinking that Bosco needs to work on a new case. He's taking this case with Amanda really personal, and I am worried about him. You know how he is when he someone hurt someone he cares about and he care about that little girl."

"Faith…." Swersky said, looking directly at her. "There is nothing I can do about it."

"What are you talking about, boss. Just tell him that he can't work on this case, that he has to be at there at the street being a beat cop."

"You don't understand... Bosco got a tip about where Amanda is, and he, Ty, Sully and Finney went to check it out."

"They did what?" Faith shouted.

"It could be a trap," she said.

"Where is the place?" she asked. Lieu then told her the address. She looked at him.

"I just hope I find them before something happens."

"Why do you think something is going to happen, Faith?" Swersky asked. Faith looked at Swersky.

"I just have this feeling. It is too easy that someone knows where Amanda is and calls Bosco."

"Maybe it is someone that knows what this person is doing to Amanda is wrong."

"I hope you are right." Faith said, as she waved goodbye to Lieu and hoped and prayed that he was right that nothing was going to happen to Bosco or the rest of them.

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Too Soon 10?  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

He looked at the man standing in front of him.

"Did he get my message?"

"Yes, sir, he got it."

"And he's going to the warehouse right?" The man asked.

"Yes, Boscorelli and the rest of his friends are going." The man laughed.

"This is going to be funner than I thought. Mann couldn't kill Boscorelli, but I will, and I'm going to have so much fun watching him die."

"Why Boscorelli?"

"Because he got into my business and I have to make him pay, and because he's a cop, and we don't like cops remember." The man nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, as he sat down on the chair.

"I want to you to go the warehouse and tell me when they get there."

"Yes sir." the man said, as he ran off to do his job.

"I'm driving," Bosco told Sully as they were getting in the car.

"Like hell you are with the way you are acting right now."

"But I always drive," Bosco responded. Sully looked at Bosco.

"Well I'm the senior officer, so I'm driving." Bosco just shook his head.

"Fine, the sooner we get to the warehouse, the faster we can find Amanda," Bosco said, as he got into the passenger seat.

"Now go."

"You know you are a jerk."

"Yes I know…" Bosco said, as Sully drove off. Bosco looked out the window. He just hoped that they get to Amanda in time; he would never forgive himself, if she get hurt or worse dies, he loves that little girl, even though he only knew her for a day.

"Bosco, are you sure you want to do this? This is really personal for you." Sully replied.

"Stop acting like Faith."

"Bosco, I'm just saying," Sully replied.

"And I'm just telling you to shut up; I don't need another partner like Faith, telling me what to do."

"I'm not like Faith, I just like to keep an eye on my partner… even ass ones like you."

Faith was walking out of the station towards her car when she heard someone calling her name. She didn't have time for this; she needed to find Bosco and others before they get hurt. She turned around and saw Lieu.

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Faith asked.

"If you really think this is a trap, you are going to need as much help as you can get." Lieu said. Faith looked at him.

"I guess you are right, but we need to go now, before it's too late." Lieu walked over to Faith's car.

"You are really worried about Bosco aren't you?" Faith opened the door to her car.

"I know Bosco well enough to know when he is taking stuff personal... You know well as I do when someone he cares about is hurt, he doesn't care about anything. He just go and does stuff without thinking."

"I know, Faith." Lieu said, as he got into the car, "I never understood your partnership with Bosco; I never thought the two of you would last as long as you did." Faith smiled.

"Bosco's an acquired taste, once you get to know him; you realize he's not just that jerk he likes to show." Faith said with a smile as she drove off.

"But you don't need to make sure he's okay… Sully will keep him safe." Lieu responded.

"Sully's not his partner, I am." Faith said, not realize what she just said.

"I meant.."

"I know that you still see Bosco as a partner, you were his partner for 13 years. Faith, it will take you a while before you stop calling him that, it might take years."

"It sounds like you talk from a experience." Faith responded. Lieu nodded.

"Before I became Lieutenant, my partner of 10 years got a promotion and it took me nearly a year before I stopped calling him my partner every time I saw him. When you find a good partner, it will take a long time before you stop seeing that person as your partner."

"I know," Faith said. She would think of Bosco as her partner now and always.

Bosco and Sully showed up at the warehouse.

"Okay… let's go."

"I don't think so, Bosco. Not until Brendan and Ty are here. You know we need back-up."

"Like hell we do." Bosco said, as he rushed towards the warehouse. He didn't care about back-up all he cared about was finding Amanda. Sully grabbed Bosco's arm.

"I'm your partner; you can't go without me."

"You aren't my partner; can we stop arguing now, and go in?" Sully then saw Ty and Brendan Finney getting out of their squad car.

"We go in now." Sully said, as he motioned to Ty and Brendan to follow them inside. Ty, Brendan, Sully and Bosco walked inside the warehouse, with their guns in their hands. They walked into the dark, dirty warehouse.

"I'll go this way." Bosco said, as he walked down a hallway. He took a deep breath.

"Amanda.. " he yelled. "It's Bosco."

He didn't hear a voice or anything, he was started to get worried that this was a trap. That Amanda was not here, and was probably dead because of him. He walked upstairs to another floor. He then walked down the hallway and hears a whimper going from the one of the room. He opened the door, and saw Amanda sitting in a chair all tied up, with cuts and bruises.

"She's up here." he yelled. He then ran to Amanda's side. She looked up at him with this scared look on her face.

"I'm here now, Amanda, everything's going to be okay." He said, as he started to untie the ropes from her hands and feet. Sully, Brendan and Ty run up the stairs.

"Where are you, Bosco?"

"We're in here." Bosco told Sully. Sully, Ty and Brendan walked in.

"Hi Amanda" Sully said, with this smile on his face. Bosco grabbed a hold of Amanda.

"Come on. We're going to get you out of here. You're safe now."

"Bosco…" Amanda said, quietly. The little girl looked at Bosco with this afraid look on her face. He looked at her.

"Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Go before it's too late.. they are going to kill you." she said. He looked at her.

"I know you are scared, but everything's going to be fine."

"Bosco's right," Sully said, as he walked up to Bosco.

"Nobody's going to hurt anybody anymore. You're safe with us." Ty and Brendan were walking behind Bosco.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ty said.

"That sounds like a good plan," Bosco said. Amanda then started to cry.

"It's too late.." she said, as she put her head on his shoulder. He stroke her hair.

"Shh.. it's going to be fine," he said, as they started walked down the stairs.

Faith and Lieu had just got out of the car.

"Do you know where this warehouse is?" Lieu asked.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Faith pointed the warehouse. They were just about to walk over to the warehouse, when they heard a big blast. Lieu grabbed Faith, pushing her onto the ground to save her from the blast.

A few seconds later,

"Are you already, Faith?" Lieu asked. Faith looked at Lieu.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lieu nodded.

"Where did that blast come from?" he asked. She looked at him.

"It's from over there." Lieu went silent for a moment.

"Isn't that…."

"Isn't that what?" Faith asked.

"Isn't that the warehouse where Bosco, Sully, Ty and Brendan are?"

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 11

Too Soon

Chapter 11

Faith was shocked by what Lieu had just said.

"Are you telling me that the warehouse that just went off was the same one Bosco is in?" she yelled.

"Yes, Faith it'll be ok," Lieu said.

"I need to go and save them "she said as she ran towards the warehouse. Lieu ran after her.

"You aren't going anywhere near the warehouse. I'm calling the fire department."

"You aren't going to stop me! I almost lost Bosco once; I'm not going to let it happen again!" she yelled, as she moved towards the warehouse. Lieu grabbed her.

"I'm your boss, and you do what I say."

"I'm not just going to stand here and let Bosco die" Faith shouted. Lieu shook his head.

"I know how much you care about Bosco, but I already have four officers trapped. I can't have another one in there."

"It's my job to save people."

"Not from fires, Faith. Don't make me tell you go to back to the station," Lieu said, as he picked up his phone and was calling 911. Faith nodded.

"Fine."

A while later, Lieu had just got off the phone when he turned around to say something to  
Faith and saw that she was gone.

"Damn it."

Bosco heard someone calling his name, but every time he opened his eyes, the smoke burned them. He was getting tireder by the second.

"Bosco, you have to wake up," Sully said, as he started shaking him. Bosco looked at Sully.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you remember anything? There was an explosion. We need to find Ty and Finney." Bosco suddenly realize where they were and what happened.

"Oh my god! Where's Amanda?" he cried concerned.

"She's safe and I guess when the explosion happened, you held onto her. She looks like she might have hit her head though."

"Where is she?" Bosco yelled. Sully looked at Bosco.

"Look down." Bosco looked down, and saw that Amanda was on his chest. 

"Is she awake?"

"No." Sully said, as he grabbed a hold of her, so Bosco could stand up.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked. Sully nodded.

"I just have a cut on my head, but I'm fine. But we need to find Ty and Finney now!" Bosco tried to use his radio to call for help, but it was broken.

"Sully, is your radio working?" Bosco yelled.

"No, it's broken."

"Damn it. So is mine." Bosco looked at the flames around them. He knew that this was going to be hard to do, but he wouldn't leave his friends behind. He pulled his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Sully asked. "We need to get out of here."

"I know that, Sully. I'm not an idiot, but I don't want Amanda to breathe in too much smoke," Bosco said, as he pulled the jacket on her face.

"Fine. Why don't you go and take Amanda outside. " Sully said, as he started to cough.

"I'm not leaving you in here to die," Bosco yelled.

"I didn't know you care that much about me." Sully coughed with a smile, as he and Bosco  
tried to dodge the flames.

"Be careful, Bosco," Sully said, as they were going through the rooms, yelling Ty and Finney's name.

"Weren't they behind me?" Bosco asked, as he was looking at Amanda, still uncouisness. She hasn't woke up once still they started searching for Ty and Finney. Bosco was starting to get worried that something was wrong with her and that she would never wake up.

"They were behind you, but when I woke up… I was very far away from you and I was right next to you, so they could be anywhere." Sully said, worried.

"We'll find Ty," Bosco said. Bosco knew how worried Sully was about Ty; Ty was like a son to him, he would do anything to find him, like Bosco would do for Faith. Bosco then started to cough. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but he needed to find Ty and Finney.

"Bos, are you okay?" Sully shouted.

"I'm fine. Don't stop, Sully." Bosco said when he suddenly saw that Sully had in fact stopped.

"What are you doing stopping?"

"Because I hear yelling, and I think it is Finney," They turned the corner, and saw that it was Finney, and Ty, who was unconscious. Bosco was coughing again.

"We need to get them out of here, now! The flames are getting worse." Sully ran over to Finney.

"Is Ty okay?"

"I don't know… he hasn't woken up… he looks like he has got hit on the head, and he had piece of wood on top of him when I found him," Finney said, coughing. Sully didn't listen to anything Finney had to say, he grabbed a hold of Ty and ran as fast as he could out of the warehouse. Bosco and Finney were right behind him. Bosco couldn't catch him breath.

"Bosco… are you okay?" Sully yelled.

"Go ahead.. get Ty help. Don't worry about me." He said, as he looked at Amanda.

"I'll be fine… I have to be for you."

Finney looked at Bosco.

"You don't look that good."

"We are stuck in a fire. How the hell you think I would be?" Bosco yelled.

"Well fine." Finney said, as he run out of the building.

Lieu couldn't believe that Faith had gone into the warehouse, but he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to just stand here and not go and try and save Bosco. That wasn't the type of person she was.

Then suddenly he saw Sully running out of the warehouse with Ty in his arms. Lieu smiled. He knew they were all going to be okay. He then saw Finney coming behind them, but he didn't see Bosco or Faith. This wasn't good. He ran towards Sully.

"How bad is Ty hurt?"

"We don't know exactly." Sully replied. Lieu nodded. Carlos then run towards them, and saw Ty looking all pale.

"What happened?" he asked with this sad look on his face.

"He has a head injury I think and Finney said that he had a piece of wood on top of him when he first woke up.." Sully explained. Carlos nodded, and put Ty on the gurney.

"You have to help him," Sully shouted, "You can't let him die."

"I won't let anything happen to him," Carlos said.

"Do you want to come in the ambulance with us?" Sully nodded.

"Yes of course," he said, as he looked at Ty lying on the gurney. He lost Ty's father, he wasn't about to lose Ty. He grabbed Ty's hand.

"You're going to be okay." Sully got into the ambulance, as he got in, he turned back and looked at the warehouse. He didn't even look back to see if Finney and Bosco had got out  
of the warehouse, all he cared about was Ty and his well being. He's like a son to me; I can't lose him, he thought to himself, as the amblance drove away.

Lieu saw Finney coming out of the warehouse, but there was no Bosco or Faith behind him. He runs towards Finney.

"Are you okay?" Brendan nodded.

"Where's Bosco and Faith?" Lieu asked with this worried look on his face.

"I don't know about Faith, but Bosco was right behind me."

"You are telling me that you left a fellow officer inside."

"He didn't want my help; he was fine," Finney responded. Lieu looked at Finney.

"He must not be fine, if he is not behind you. You always help an officer. We are like a family here! I know you are new to here, but we help each other."

But before Finney could say anything else, Lieu looked up and saw Bosco coming out of the warehouse with Amanda in his arms.

"Bosco.." Lieu said, as he ran towards Bosco, "You're okay."

"Were you worried about me?" Bosco said with a grin.

"Of course not." Lieu said, trying to hide his happiness that Bosco was okay.

"How's the little girl?"

"I don't know. She hasn't regained conscious since the blast happened. I'm really worried about her, if anything.." but before Bosco could say anything Lieu stopped him.

"She's going to be okay. Holly's waiting over there to help. I'm sure Amanda will wake up very soon." Lieu said.

"Did you see Faith?"

"What are you talking about?" Bosco asked with this confused look on his face.

"You aren't telling me that Faith was in the warehouse?"

"She is. She and I followed you guys to the warehouse, and we saw the warehouse being blowed up, and she went inside."

"You let her?"

"Of course not, Bosco, but when I was calling for help. She sneaked off and went inside." Lieu explained. Bosco looked at Lieu.

"Could you make sure that Amanda gets help?" Bosco responded, as he put Amanda in Lieu's arms, and run towards the warehouse.

" Bosco… don't go inside, let the fire department find her." Lieu shouted. But Lieu knew Bosco well enough to know that he would listen to anything he said, he just hopes that Bosco was going to be okay.Bosco was running into the warehouse, when he saw Faith coming out, coughing. Bosco run towards her and put his arms around her.

"You're okay."

"I went to save you and it's look like you are fine," Faith replied, "I guess you didn't need my help after all."

"You shouldn't have risk your life for me, Faith, I would have got out," Bosco responded.

"You know I would always risk my life for you," Faith responded. "No matter if you are my partner or not. Are you okay?" Bosco nodded. 

"I need to go and check up on Amanda." Bosco said, as he started to walk away. Faith followed behind him, she then saw him collapsing on the ground.

"Bosco, no!" she screamed.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Too Soon

Chapter 12

"No.. Bosco!" Faith screamed, as she watched Bosco collapsed to the ground. She ran to his side.

"Bosco, wake up. Bosco," she yelled. "I need some help over here!"

Lieu ran up to Faith and Bosco.

"What happened?" he asked, as he saw Bosco laying on the ground.

"I don't know, boss. One minute I was talking to him, the next minute he was on the ground. I can't lose him, boss. I just can't."

"Faith, you aren't going lose him." Lieu said, as he placed his hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Holly was just about to take Amanda to the hospital. She just woke up. They think she might have some smoke inhalation, but she should be okay. I don't they've left yet," Lieu said.

"Just get him some help." Faith screamed. It's not that she didn't care about Amanda, she did, but she cared more about Bosco. She grabbed his hand.

"You can't leave me. You didn't when you got shot, you're not going to do it now," she said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Holly came up to them.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"We were talking and then he collapsed on the ground. Please help him," Faith pleaded. Holly looked at Faith.

"We'll do whatever we need to do, but you are going to have to let go of his hand and give me some room, ok?" Faith looked down at Bosco and realized that she was still holding his hand.

"Right," she said, as she let go of his hand and let Holly do her work. Holly placed Bosco on a gurney. Faith watched Holly as she was working on Bosco. She sighed as she thought about Bosco's life being in danger again. Why is this happening again? She then saw Holly coming up to her.

"How's Bosco? Is he going to be okay?" Faith asked, afraid. Holly looked at Faith.

"He has a few broken bones."

"If he just has broken bones, why did he collapsed?" Faith yelled.

"I think there is more to it then you are telling me!"

"Faith, I know you are upset, but this isn't going to help Bosco," Lieu said, as he approached Faith and Holly. Faith looked at Lieu.

"I just want to know that Bosco's okay." Holly looked at Faith. 

"I'm telling you everything I know right now. We're going to take Bosco in the same ambulance that Amanda is in, seeing as Bosco is injured more than her."

"I don't think that's a great idea," Faith said, "If she sees that Bosco's hurt, she's going to be upset."

"Well then you are going to have to wait for another ambulance," Holly explained.

"Does Amanda need to go in an ambulance or could someone else take her?" Faith asked. Holly shook her head. 

"That's not how we do things, Faith."

"I know that Holly, but you said that Bosco was injured more than she is. You don't know what injuries he has, if we waited for another ambulance he might die." Lieu looked at Holly.

"I'll take her in my car. We'll be right behind you."

"I guess it would be okay," Holly said, as they approached the ambulance. Faith smiled.

"Thanks," she said, as she grabbed Bosco's hand.

"Did you hear that? We were going to get you help? I'm not going to lose you. I know we have been fighting, but I would always be there for you." Lieu climbed in the ambulance and walked up to Amanda.

"Amanda, you are going to be coming with me to the hospital. Do you remember me?" Amanda nodded.

"You're his boss, right?" Lieu smiled.

"That's right. My name Bob." Amanda smiled.

"Like Bob The Builder! I liked him when I was little."

"Oh you did." Lieu said, as he helped her out of the ambulance, trying to get her to not see Bosco on the gurney.

"So we are going to go in my car."

"Why your car and not the ambulance?" Amanda said.

"Well see, someone else needs the ambulance and I told the nice lady that I want to talk to the brave little girl."

"Brave?" Amanda asked.

"Of course you were. You must have been really scared, but you did well." Amanda then looked at Lieu. 

"Where's Bosco?" Lieu smiled slightly.

"He's already at the hospital. He told me to meet him there, so we better go before we are late." Amanda smiled.

"I like him; he's nice."

"He is," Lieu said, as they walked to the car.

Sully was waiting in the waiting room to hear word about Ty's condition when he saw Sasha coming towards him.

"What happened?" Sasha asked, looking at Sully, concerened.

"Me, Bosco, Ty and Finney were in a warehouse when it blew up. A piece a debry fell on Ty and he hasn't regained consciousness," Sully explained.

"But Ty's going to be okay right?" Sasha asked, fearful. Sully shook his head.

"I really don't know. I'm waiting to hear from the doctor."

"Have you called his mom yet?" Sasha asked. Sully looked at Sasha, sadly, and shook his head.

"I was so worried about him that I forgot to call her. How I am supposed to call her and tell her that her only son is in surgery because I couldn't keep him safe once again?" Sasha put her hand on Sully's shoulder.

"None of this is your fault; Ty wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Sully walked over to the window.

"That doesn't mean I won't blame myself."

"He's like a son to me. I can't lose him." Sully said, sadly. Sasha put her arms around Sully.

"You won't. He's going to be okay." Sully nodded.

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, Faith rushed behind Bosco as the paramedics wheeled him in the ER. She ran to his side. 

"Everything's going to be okay," she said, as she took his hand.

"I almost lost you once; I'm not doing that again."

"Amanda…" Bosco said quietly as he suddenly woke up, looking around the room for the little girl.

"Shh, Boz, Amanda's safe. Lieu has her," Faith explained, as she could tell how worried he was about her.

"What am I doing here?" Bosco asked.

"You collapsed, Boz. The doctor needs to check you out," Faith said.

"I'm fine," Bosco said, as he started to cough. Faith laughed at Bosco.

"You're not fine, no where near it." The doctor looked at Faith.

"We need to check out him out? Can you move aside?" Faith moved away from Bosco and the doctor. She stood by the door, watching as they were checking Bosco out. She remember watching Bosco through the glass doors when he was in the hospital before, but at least this time, she knew that he was going to be fine, or at least she hoped he was. It was a good that he was awake. She then saw the doctor come out of the room.

"How's he doing?"

"He has a few bruised ribs and he's inhaled a lot of smoke, which is why he collapsed, so we are going to keep him overnight." Faith smiled to herself. She knew that Bosco wasn't going to like staying at the hospital.

"Thanks, doctor," Faith said, as she walked into the room.

"Well it looks you have to stay in the hospital tonight, Boz." Faith said, as she walked up to him.

"Like hell I am."

"Bosco, you are hurt." Faith said. Bosco looked at Faith.

"I know you care about me, but I'm fine. I need to go see if Davis is okay and then I have to  
go and find this drug lord that did this."

"Don't you ever just stop, Bosco? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Faith yelled.

"Of course not, but I can't let him get away with hurting Ty and Amanda. He's not going to get away with this." Faith grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to let you do this." Bosco looked at Faith, angry.

"You aren't going to let me do this? Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do? You're not my partner anymore."

"You know that I will always care about you. Do you know how I felt when you collapsed? I thought I was going to lose you. I never wanted to feel that way again! The only other time I felt that way was when you were shot. You mean too much to me for me to lose you, just forgot about finding the guy and be happy that you are alive." Bosco shook his hand, as he tried to get out of the bed, but when he tried to get, he started to get dizzy.

"I think you need to get back into bed, Bosco," Faith said, as she helped him into the bed. Bosco looked at her.

"I'm not staying here."

"I know, Bos," Faith said with a slight laugh. Bosco then looked at her.

"Well could you at least go and see how Ty is doing?" Faith nodded.

"Sure. I just hope that you will still be here when I get back." Bosco laughed.

"Would I do that to you?"

"Yes, Boz, you would. Promise me that you will be here when I get back."

"I promise you," Bosco said, looking at her. "I would never break a promise."

Faith smiled, as she stood at the doorway.

"I hope not." she said.

"I shouldn't be too long." Faith said and she left the room.

Faith walked to the waiting room where she knew Sully would be.

"How's Ty doing?" Faith asked, as she walked up to him.

"He's in surgery right now," Sully said with a sigh.

"He's going to be okay," Faith said, as she put a hand on Sully's shoulder. Sully looked at her.

"I hope so, I can't lose him." Sully said, as tears fall down his cheek. Faith hugged Sully; she knew how much Ty meant to him. Finney then walked up to Sully and Faith

"So where's Bosco? Can't he face up to what he did?" Faith turned around and looked at Finney. If looks could kill...

"What?"

"Well he was the one that started this whole thing with this guy," Finney said "So it is his fault that this happened and I'm not the only one to think that." Finney said, pointing to the other police officers.

"They said that he was out of control. He should have never gone after the guy."

"Bosco didn't want any of this to happen! Nobody made any of you follow him in there and for your information Bosco was hurt in the explosion." Sully looked at Faith.

"Is he okay?" Sully asked, worried. Finney just sighed and walked off.

"He collapsed when he got out of the fire and he has some bruise ribs." Faith explained.

"He's got to stay overnight."

"I bet he is not happy about that," Sully said, with a slight laugh. Faith smiled.

"Of course not." Faith looked at Sully.

"You don't blame him?" Sully and Faith walked over to the chairs, and sat down.

"I don't blame Bosco; it's not his fault. I know that maybe he was a little bit out of control, but he fell in love with that little girl and he wanted to do whatever he could to save her. I would do the same thing and so would you." Faith nodded.

"I know." Sully then grabbed the cup of coffee that was on the table and tried to drink some of it, but it was cold now. Sully looked at Faith. 

"If I blame anybody, it would be me." Faith looked at Sully confused.

"You?"

"I was his partner. We might not be partners right now, but I should be the one to look out for him. If I was a good partner I should have told him to not go inside."

"You don't blame Bosco, but you blame yourself," Faith said with a laugh.

"None of this was anybody's fault; the only person to blame is the person that set off that bomb," Faith said. Sully walked up from the chair, and started to pace around the room.

"I still feel responsible for what not being there for Ty, if anything happens to him."

"Nothing is going to happen to him, Sully," Faith said, "He's going to be okay. You have to believe that."

Faith knew that was easy for her to say. She knew when people were telling her that when Bosco was shot that she didn't believe it either.

"Well I'm going to go back to Bosco," Faith said, as she put her hand on Sully's shoulder. 

"Call me when you get news about Ty."

"I will," Sully said, as he saw Sasha and Ty's mom walking up to him. Faith said goodbye and walked away from him.

As Faith was walking back to Bosco's room, she could hear Amanda laughing. Faith stood by the doorway, as she watched Amanda hugging Bosco.

"I see you have a visitor," Faith said, with a smile. Amanda got off the bed and ran towards Faith and gave her hug.

"He saved my life." Faith smiled.

"I'm sure he did; he's great like that," Faith said, as she smiled at Bosco.

"That is why he is a great cop." Amanda's social worker walked into the room.

"Thanks for finding her, Officer Boscorelli."

"There was nothing to do it." Bosco said, with a smile. She then looked at Amanda.

"We need to go now." Amanda ran to Bosco's side and put her arms around him.

"I don't want to go," she cried. Bosco hated when she did this last time he was in the hospital. 

"Don't cry," he said. Amanda's social worker looked at Amanda.

"Amanda, Mr. Boscorelli will come by and see you tomorrow, but you need to get your rest." Amanda hugged Bosco.

"You promise me?"

"I promise," Bosco said, as he smiled at her, "Now go, before I change my mind about coming to see you." The social worker grabbed Amanda's hand. Bosco waved goodbye to her. Amanda turned around.

"Thanks for saving me, I knew you would." Bosco nodded.

"That's what a cop does, Amanda," Bosco said, as Amanda left the room. Faith sat down on the chair. 

"We all know you didn't save Amanda because it's your job. You fell in love with that little girl. Even though I am mad at you for risking your life that like that."

"Faith, I don't have time to argue with you right now. I need to go and find this drug lord."

"You won't need to do that," Lieu said, as he walked into the room. Bosco looked at him confused. 

"What are you talking about?"

"One of his men finally told us where he was," Lieu said. Faith looked at Lieu.

"Why did it take him so long to do?" Faith asked.

"Because the guy threatened his family's life and he was scared that he was going to kill his family."

"So how did you get him to talk then?" Faith asked.

"Well we got his family and him into protect custody before we even went to find his boss," Lieu said.

"So now it is all over," Faith said, as she turned to Bosco. "You can stop risking your life."

Bosco smiled.

"Like that will ever stop." Faith then looked at Bosco.

"Well I'm going to leave you to rest now, Bosco," Faith said as she hugged him, "Stop making me worry about you."

Lieu then waved goodbye to Bosco and left with Faith. Bosco waited until he knew both of them were gone before he got out of the bed, and got dressed.

"Well do you think you are going?" the doctor said, as he walked into the room. Bosco looked at the doctor. 

"I'm checking myself out of the hospital."

"I don't think so, you need to stay overnight."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine," Bosco said, as he walked out of the room.

"Just tell me where I need to sign myself out." The doctor looked at Bosco.

"I really think this is a bad idea."

"I don't care," Bosco said, "I'm not staying here."

The doctor nodded. "Wait a few minutes."

A few minutes later, the doctor came back with the papers.

"Just sign here and you are free to leave." Bosco nodded, as he sign the papers, and then walked away. Bosco wanted to go and see how Ty was doing, but there was something he had to do first.

Half an hour later, Bosco walked into the precient and walked up to the desk. He was happy that Lieu wasn't back yet, he knew that he wouldn't let him do this.

"Has Jeffery Bank been booked yet?"

"You mean the drug lord that you have been trying to catch? Let me guess you want to see him?"

"Yes I do, I just want to talk to him." Bosco said. The officer at the desk looked at Bosco.

"Just talk to him?"

"Yes that is all I want to do, nothing more," Bosco said. The officer looked at Bosco.

"I guess that will be okay, he's in the holding cell.

"Thanks, Thomas," Bosco said, as he walked away and towards the cell.

Jeffery smiled as Bosco walked up to the cell.

"Well we finally meet after all this time. Too bad you weren't the one that caught me. Wait, I know why you wouldn't because I tried to blow you, too bad you didn't die!" Bosco grabbed a hold of Jeffery.

"Do you like to hurt little kids?" Jeffery smirked.

"She was a quiet one; she didn't make a noise when I was hurting her." Bosco grabbed Jeffery's head and started banging aagainst the bars.

"How do you like when someone is hurting you?" A police officer walked in. 

"Boscorelli!"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"That's not true!" Jeffery yelled through his cell, "He tried to kill me."

"Now why would you think that, I was just having a talk with you," Bosco said with a grin.

"I want him arrested!" Jeffery shouted at the officer.

"I don't think so, like he said he was just talking to you. There is no witnesses to say that anything happen." Bosco smiled, as he walked away, Bosco turned around as the police officer.

"Thanks." The police officer looked at Bosco.

"I know what that sicko did, so I understand, but go now before I change my mind." Bosco touched the officer's shoulder.

"I'm leaving now, Mark," Bosco said, as he walked away and then left the precient.

Bosco walked back into the hospital, and walked to the admitting desk. 

"What room is Ty Davis in?"

"Are you in family?" the nurse asked.

"I work with him. I just want to know." Bosco said. Nurse Proctor came up to the nurse. 

"It's fine, Jenny, you can tell him. "

"He's in the ICU," Nurse Proctor said. Bosco nodded.

"Thanks," he said, as he walked away and walked towards the elevator. He hoped that Ty was going to be okay.

As he got off the elevator, and he started to walk down the corridors, he could see the police officers staring at him. He knew that they were all mad at him about what happened. He couldn't blame them; he would feel the same way. He knew that it was his fault that Ty was in that warehouse with him. It was him that Jeffery Bank wanted dead, not Ty. If anything happened to Ty because of him, he didn't know what he would do.

As he looked the eyes on him, he sighed. They don't seem to understand that I didn't want any of this to happen. Everyone here is like a part of my family, he thought to himself. He walked up to Ty's hospital room about to walk in.

"Don't go in there; you are the reason that he's in this condition!" Sasha said, looking at him, angry.

"I didn't do this on purpose," Bosco explained.

"I know that, but you are the one that started this all with this drug lord!" Sasha explained, "Ty wouldn't have been in that warehouse, if you hadn't gone after this guy."

Bosco looked at Sasha, sadly.

"Do you think I wanted any of this to happen?"

"It doesn't matter; it did," Sasha said, as she looked through the window at Ty.

"He's fighting for his life right now."

"I just need to know how he is doing, that is all I am asking," Bosco replied.

"He's in a coma," Sasha replied. Bosco could believe it. He looked through the window and looked at his friend lying in the bed, just like he was not that long ago.

"I'm so sorry," Bosco responded, sadly as he walked away.

"I know you are. But I think it will be best for you just to leave." Bosco nodded and was walking away, when Swersky walked up to him.

"Boscorelli, we need to talk."

"Don't even bother Boss; I'm quitting the force," Bosco replied. Swersky looked at Bosco.

"You don't need to leave the force; we just need to talk to you about what happened in the warehouse."

"Ty's in a coma because of me. I'm no use here; I'm not a good cop anymore," Bosco said.

"Boscorelli, you are a damn good cop, I'm not letting you leave." Bosco looked at Swersky.

"It's no use, boss. I shouldn't be a cop anymore." Bosco then started to walk away from Swersky when he turned around.

"Tell Faith that I left town and she never has to see me ever again. She can stop worrying about me now," Bosco said, as he left Swersky just standing there trying to understand what just happened.

Bosco turned on the light in his apartment. He was going to miss it living in New York, but he knew that he had to leave now. There was nothing left for him here. He wasn't a good cop anymore; he just needed to get away.

He walked into his bedroom, and grabbed as many clothes as he could put in his duffle bag.

He then picked up the phone and called Rose. He was glad she wasn't there, he knew that she would try to stop him from leaving. But he had to do it. He left her message and then hung up. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He smiled slightly as he got into the car.

"Goodbye New York." he said, as he drove away.

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13

Too Soon

Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks for Melissa editing for me and for Jamie helping me with this chapter!

When Faith walked into Bosco's hospital room, she saw that the bed was empty. She had known that he wouldn't stay overnight. She was about to walk out of the room when she heard:

"If you are looking for Bosco, he's gone."

Faith turned around and saw Lieu standing in the doorway. "I figure he would check himself out. He never liked to stay in the hospital. Not that I blame him," Faith said, as she walked up to Lieu.

"So I guess he went home, I hope he is okay." Lieu stopped her before she could say anything.

"I mean he is really gone. He told me that he was quitting the force and leaving town."

"And you let him leave?" Faith yelled.

"He was through a lot the past few months."

Lieu looked at Faith. "There wasn't much I could do to stop him."

"You could have arrested him or something!" Faith said.

"For what, Faith?" Faith shook her head.

"I'll go find him myself, it's not like he has gone far," Faith said, as she rushed out of the hospital. As Faith was walking to her car, all she could think about was where Bosco had gone. She couldn't let him leave town, she just couldn't. If it took her all night she would find him.

8888

A few days later, Bosco had planned on leaving town, but then Rose has returned from Florida without him telling her that it was safe to come home. She told him that she was getting bored of Florida; she then found out that he was planning on leaving town, and being a mom, she wouldn't let him New York. He knew that he shouldn't have went over to her place before he left town, but he wanted to leave her note instead of the message that he left her. Even though he knew that the drug lord was in jail and was no danger to Rose, he still felt like he couldn't leave her alone. If anything happened to his mother because he left town, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

But he needed to leave town tonight... Tonight was the night that he was leaving town, no matter what. Faith had found him the night that he left the hospital at his Ma's place, and tried to talk out of leaving town, saying that it wasn't his fault that Ty was in a coma, but she didn't understand that this wasn't just about Ty. It was about everything, even since his shooting, he hasn't felt like himself. He needs to go somewhere nobody knows who he is or what happened to him in that hospital lounge.

Bosco stopped at the diner that he and Faith use to go to when they were partners. It was such a long time ago, he thought to himself, as he opened the door and walked inside. 

"Boscorelli, long time no see. Where's your partner?" the waitress said. "Do you want your usual?"

"She's not my partner anymore," Bosco said, sadly.

The waitress looked at Bosco. "I'm sorry to hear that." Bosco could tell that she was staring at his bandage. He hated when people do this to him. He knew that there were thinking they were looking at a freak

"I got shot. If you are wondering why I have this on my face."

The waitress just looked at Bosco. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, everybody does that. I'm going to leave town and nobody ever has to deal with Maurice Boscorelli ever again."

"Your name's Maurice," the waitress said with a slight laugh. 

"Don't laugh at me." he said, as he smiled at her.

She smiled. "I would never laugh at you." 

"So did you say that you are leaving town?" the waitress asked.

Bosco nodded. "I have to get out of here. I'm not a good cop anymore. One of my friends is in a coma because of me." Bosco then realized that he was telling the waitress his problems, he'd never done that before, and he wasn't going to start now.

"How it is your fault that your friend is in a coma?"

Bosco looked at the pretty young waitress. "I shouldn't be talking to you about my problems." 

She smiled. "Everybody tells me their problems." 

"I thought only bartenders heard everybody's problems."

The waitress smiled at Bosco. "You always were funny."

"At least that hasn't change, because everything else in my life has," Bosco said, as he touched his bandage and sighed.

She smiled at him slightly. "So you were telling me that your friend is in a coma because of you... Did you hurt him?"

"Of course not, but I was the reason that he was in that building."

"This friend of yours, he is a cop too, right?" she asked. Bosco nodded.

"So if he thought it was dangerous, he wouldn't have gone in. So basically it's not your fault that he is hurt. These things happened, Maurice. But you can't run away from your problems."

"I don't have problems; I just need a fresh start," Bosco replied.

"If that is true, why did you stop here? There are many other diners on the road out of New York, but you choose this one. I think that is because you don't want to leave here. You think it would be best if you just leave here everybody would be better off without you, isn't that what you are thinking. What about your partner?"

"I don't have a partner anymore, remember."

The waitress shook her head. "I saw the way the two of you were together. You were more than partners; you were best friends and maybe more."

"We aren't partners; she will forget about me."

The waitress smiled. "I don't think anybody can't forget you, I know I haven't."

"Can I have a coffee? I didn't come here to just have a talk," Bosco said.

She smiled. "Sure thing, just think long and hard before you leave town," She said, as she walked away from Bosco. Bosco didn't care what the waitress said, it was the best thing for  
everybody, if he just left town.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, he picked it up. 

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" said a soft voice. Bosco recognized that voice from somewhere, but he didn't know where.

"This is Amanda's social worker. I'm sorry to call you so late, but something happened with Amanda," 

Bosco's face went white. So many things were going through his mind.

"What happened to her?" he asked, shaking. He knew that she shouldn't have left the hospital.

"She won't talk anymore; she won't say anything to us."

"So what did this have to do with me?" Bosco asked.

"She keeps on calling your name saying that you will help her." Bosco sighed. He wanted to leave town, but he couldn't leave this little girl like that.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Bosco said, as he hung up his cell phone. The waitress looked at Bosco; she could tell by the look on his face that something was bothering him.

"Are you okay, Maurice?" the waitress asked.

Bosco looked at the waitress. "Nobody calls me Maurice," Bosco said.

The waitress smiled. "Okay, I'll remember that."

"Do you have my coffee?" he asked. "I really need to get going." Bosco replied. He was so worried about Amanda; it doesn't look like he will be leaving New York just yet.

888

Sully was sitting by Ty's bedside; Sasha had just left to get something to eat. Sully looked at his old partner lying in the hospital bed helpless.

"Oh Ty. Why are you doing this? You need to wake up." Sully said, as a tear fell down his cheek.

Lieu then walked into the room. "How's he doing?"

"Still not awake," Sully said, wiping away his tears as he turned to face Lieu. Sully looked at Lieu; he could tell that something was wrong with Lieu.

"What's wrong, boss?" Sully asked, as he stood up and walked over to Lieu

"I think you need to sit down for this," Lieu told Sully.

Sully looked at him. "My best friend is in a coma, I don't know what else you can tell me that I'm going to need to sit down for." 

Lieu looked at Sully, he could tell by the way Sully looked, that he didn't need any more to worry about, but Sully deserve to know.

"Jeffery Bank escapes from his jail cell three days ago, but I didn't tell you because you were dealing with everything that is going on with Ty, but I thought you deserved to know.."

Sully's face went pale. "You mean the same Jeffery Bank that blew up the warehouse that we were all in? You got to be kidding me! How the hell did that happen?"

"We don't know that yet, we think that he has a friend at the police station who helped him," Lieu explained, "I just thought that you need to know this."

Sully nodded. "Thanks Boss."

Lieu put his hand on Sully's shoulder. "Ty's going to wake up."  
Sully smiled slightly. "Of course he is." Lieu then waved goodbye to Sully and walked out of the room. Sully then sat back next to Ty.

"I need to find him and make him pay for hurting you. That is exactly what I am going to do."

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked, as she went into the room.

Sully stood up. "I was just talking to myself."

"You don't talk to yourself, Sully. Is there something that you need to tell me? Is this to do with Ty?" she asked, afraid. "Did the doctor tell you something about Ty's condition?"

"Sasha, it's nothing to do with Ty, there hasn't been any change in his condition," Sully said.  
"I have to go for a while, I'll see you later. Call me if Ty wakes up."

Sasha nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself whereever you are doing."

Sully nodded, as he left the room. Sasha sighed. She knew that Sully was up to something, she just didn't know what.

888

"Thanks for coming so quickly," the social worker said, standing from her chair as Bosco approached the desk. "I'm sorry to call you back so soon."

"Don't worry about it. How is she?"

"She's been quiet for the last couple days, I'm afraid." Motioning for him to follow, she started down the hallway, passing room after room.  
"I've tried talking to her, some of the other kids have even tried…she just isn't   
responding."

"You think I can help?"

"We don't know. She asked for you the other day, but when we tried to keep her in conversation, she drifted away again,"

Stopping outside a room, she motioned to the small window in the door. Bosco moved towards the door and looked through the window, his eyes falling on the familiar face inside. She was sitting in the middle of the rug in front of her bed, a coloring book open and crayons scattered around her. Her  
brown hair, which was done in braided pig-tails, reflected the light coming in from the window as she colored, completely oblivious to who was outside her door. Turning back to the social worker, Bosco motioned to the door.

"Can I?"

She nodded. "Oh, please do."

Swallowing hard, he gently turned the knob on the door and entered Amanda's room. She didn't even look up at him as he closed the door and started towards her.

"Amanda?" She continued coloring as if she hadn't heard him. Feeling slightly sad, Bosco let out a breath and lowered himself down onto the rug, sitting directly in front of her. Crossing his legs, he leaned towards her and raised a hand up, placing it on her shoulder gently.

"Amanda." She stopped coloring and slowly raised her head, her eyes locking with his. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey." She studied him for a moment before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He let out another breath and gently returned her embrace.  
"  
Are you ok?" 

Amanda nodded against his chest and let out a little sigh. "Missed you."

"I missed you too, kid." 

"Don't leave?" He smiled again, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. "I won't…not for a while, ok?"

She nodded against him and pulled away, moving to sit in front of him. She reached out, turning her coloring books around to face her. 

"Wanna color with me?"

"Sure." Motioning to the crayons, she looked up at him. "What color?" His smile growing, he chuckled.

"Any color you want." 

"How about pink?" Amanda said with a smile. He grabbed the crayon and handed Bosco and crayon and started then to color. He couldn't believe that he was coloring in a coloring book, but he would do anything for this little girl.

"So do you like staying here?" Bosco asked, trying as best as he could to keep her talking. She smiled at Bosco. "Stay."

"I can stay for a little bit longer." She then ripe the page out of her coloring book. "This is for you."

"For me?" Bosco said a smile on his face.

"Don't go," She said, as she wrapped her arms his neck, and hugging him. Bosco smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Amanda. I'm right here. What happened?"

"Read me a book," Amanda said, as she walked over to her bookcase and come back with a book. She then sat in Bosco's lap, as he read the book to her.

888

A while later, Bosco was reading another story to Amanda when suddenly out of nowhere, she just stopped talking again. Bosco turned to Amanda.

"Amanda..." Bosco said. She just stares at him like she was in her own world that she hadn't heard what he was saying to her.

"Hey kid, don't do this to me. I'm not good at this kid thing. Something happened to you, didn't it?" Bosco asked, as he went into police mode. He had a feeling something happened, and it wasn't to doing with her losing her parents. 

"Kill..." Amanda said.

Bosco looked at her. "Who said that?" She then went silence again and went back to coloring again.  
Bosco placed his hand on her shoulder. "Amanda, talk to me." She just looked at Bosco and wrapped her arms around him.

"Amanda.." She just looked at him with this lost look in her eyes. He didn't know what happened to her, but he was going to make sure he found out. He called her name again, but she wasn't answering him. He just held her in his arms.

Amanda's social worker walked in. "How is she?" 

"Amanda, honey, I'm going to be leaving now. But I'll be back later, okay?" he said, but there was no response. He placed Amanda on the bed.

Amanda's social worker walked up to them.

"Amanda, wasn't it nice to see your friend?" Amanda just stared at them like they weren't even there. Bosco walked over to where they were coloring.  
"I'm going to take the picture that you gave me. You did a great job with it," he said, as he and the social worker walked outside of Amanda's room.

The social worker led Bosco to the lounge and they sat down. "So did she talk to you?"

Bosco nodded. "I got her to talk to me for a little while, but then she started talking again. When did this start?" he asked.

"A few days ago, it was time for dinner, I went to her room, and she was sitting in the corner not saying anything. So, I ask her if something upset her, but she wouldn't say anything to me. That's the last time she spoke to me. Like I said she did call your name once, but then she stopped talking very soon after it. We're really worried about her."

"Has she had any visitors?" Bosco asked.

The social worker shook her head. "Nobody been to see her. "

"Do you think I could come by and see Amanda again?" Bosco asked.

The social worker nodded. "Of course you can, it seems like you are the only one that can get her to talk."

Bosco stood up and walked towards Amanda's room and looked through the window. "I don't know about that, she stopped talking to me too."

The social worker stood beside Bosco. "She wouldn't say one word to me or any of the kids here for the last few days, but you were able to get her to talk, so you did a lot more than we can. You are more than welcome to come by again."

"I was planning on leaving town, but I can't do that now," Bosco replied. "If she needs me, just call me day or night."

"Mr. Boscorelli if you are leaving town, don't stay because of Amanda. She's going to be okay," Amanda's social worker replied. 

"Ms.London, I can't leave now. Amanda is very special to me. I have to make sure that she is okay." And Find out what she meant about "kill" if someone threats her, I'm going to make them pay, Bosco thought to himself.

"Do you have any kids, Mr. Boscorelli?" Bosco shook his head.

"You wouldn't know that by the way that you are with Amanda," Ms. London said. "She has been through a lot, if it wasn't for you finding her.. I don't know how she would be."

"She helped me too… I'll come back tomorrow to see her." Bosco said. Then suddenly he heard a voice talking to the receptionist that he recognized. It was Sully.

"What are you doing here?" Bosco asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sully said, as he walked up to Bosco.

Bosco looked at Sully. "I ask you first."

Sully looked at Bosco. "Could we sit down somewhere?"

Bosco turned around to Ms. London. "Thanks for calling me."

Ms. London nodded. "I'm just so glad that you were able to get her to talk for a while."

"Me too," Bosco said, as he and Sully walked over to the chair, so they could sit down.

"So what are you doing here?" Bosco asked.

"I was checking to make sure that your friend Amanda was safe," Sully replied.

"Why would you do that?" Bosco asked, confused.

"Because Jeffery Bank escaped from prison a few days."

Bosco's eyes flashed with this anger. "You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was, Bosco," Sully replied, with just as much anger in his voice. Bosco glanced at Sully.

"You said this happened a few days ago, right?" 

Sully nodded. "I just found today as Lieu didn't want to tell me because I was so busy with Ty, being in a coma." 

"That's bastard… I'm going to make him pay." Bosco said, as he stormed out of the shelter. Sully followed behind him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to know," Bosco said, as he walked towards his Mustang .

Sully grabbed his arm. "This guy is the reason that my best friend is in a coma. Don't tell me that it don't deserve to know. I'm going to find out, so tell me now."

Bosco turned around. "That bastard is the reason that Amanda won't talk anymore. I don't know what he did to her, but I'm going to find out.. and this time he's not going to win. He's going to pay."

"So where do we start?" Sully asked. 

Bosco looked at Sully, confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Did you really think that I'm just going to let the person that put Ty in a coma go free, I don't think so," Sully said.

"So what are you suggesting that we become partners and help each other?" Bosco asked.

"Well that's not what I was saying, but..." Sully replied. " But we could help each other."

"But don't I'm going to do this by the book, Lieu's not even going to know that I didn't leave town. So when I find him, I'm going to make him pay."

"Who said I would do this by the book either," Sully replied.

"Partners it is," Sully said, wondering what he just got himself into.

To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

Too Soon

Chapter 14

Rating: PG 13 for violence

It had been three days since Sully and Bosco agree to be partners and so far, they haven't found him, but they weren't going to give up.

"Sully, I know you are up to something," Faith said, as she walked into the locker room, as he was getting ready for his shift.

"What are you talking about, Faith?" Sully asked, as he closed his locker door.

She sat down on the bench next to him. "I heard you asking Jelly about Jeffery Banks."

"Well that bastard is the reason that my partner is in a coma!" Sully yelled, "So why wouldn't I want to know how the investigation is going."

"It's more than that, Sully." Faith replied. "You aren't up to something are you? I know you want this guy to pay, so do I. He kidnapped an innocent little girl, he needs to pay, but you going after him is only going to make it worse. Sully leave it to the detective to do their job."

"You mean you?" Sully asked.

Faith nodded, as she smiled slightly. "Yes I mean me. I promise you that we will find this guy and make him pay."

Sully nodded. "I hope so."

"How's Ty?" Faith asked.

Sully sighed. "He's still in a coma. No change."

"I'm sorry," Faith said, as she placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "He's going to be okay. Look at what happened with Bosco and he came out of it,  
Ty's going to do the same thing."

"Thanks, Faith," Sully said. "I should get to work now," Sully said, as he walked out of the locker room.

Faith just sat on the bench, sighing, she knows that Sully was up to something, she just didn't know what it was, yet.

888

The next day, Bosco walked into the shelter, and he walked up to the receptionist.  
"I'm here to see Amanda."

Ms. London was walking towards Bosco. "Mr. Boscorelli, I'm glad that you are here. She's been asking about you."

"So she is talking to you again?" Bosco asked.

Ms. London smiled slightly. "I wouldn't exactly say she is talking. All she will say is Bosco will save me. Then I ask her what she means, and then she won't talk to me. Do you know what she means?"

"I think I do. May I go in?" Bosco asked.

She nodded. "Of course you can."

Bosco then opened the door to her room, and walked inside. He saw Amanda sitting in the corner of the room, across the wall. He sat down next to her. "Hey kiddo."

She just stared at him, not saying much. He then walked over to the desk, and pulled out a coloring book and some crayons, and then placed them on the ground.

He then walked over to Amanda, and grabbed her hand. "Amanda, why don't we color again?"

"Bosco..." she said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

She looked at him, sadly. "You came back."

"I told you I would. I never break my promise. So should I color with pink again or a different color?" Amanda walked over to where the coloring book was, and sat down, Bosco followed her. She then picked up a crayon and handed it to Bosco.

"Purple this time," Bosco said, with a smile, as he started to color with Amanda.  
888

Bosco had been coloring with Amanda for the last half an hour, he looked at Amanda.

"So how are you doing?"

She looked at him, nervously. "Find me..."

"Find who?" Bosco asked with this concerned look on his face.

"I can't say," Amanda said.

Bosco grabbed her hand. "You can trust me. I want to help you, Amanda, if someone hurt or said something to you, I can help you."

Amanda just stared at him, like she has gone into her own world again.

"Don't do this to me, Amanda, I want to help you," he said, as he looked at her.

"It's my job."

"Because you're a cop."

Bosco smiled slightly; just maybe she was going to finally tell him why she stopped talking.

"That's right, Amanda. You can talk to me," he said, as she climbed onto his lap. "I'm scared."

"I know you are, tell me what scared you. "

She just shook her head.

He looked at her.  
"You know I get scared too."

She looked at him with this confused look. "You get scared?" 

Bosco touched his face. "Yes, Amanda, I get scared too. When I'm scared, I talk to someone. Just like you can talk to me."

"Can't..."

"You can, Amanda. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, I promise you that. Did the man that hurt your family come here?"

She just looked at him with this scared look on her face. "They kill me." 

Bosco held her in his arms. "He won't hurt you."

"Hurt me like my parents." Amanda said, as she started to cry.

Bosco stroked her hair. "Shh, Amanda, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, but you got to tell me exactly what he said," he said. She looked at him.

"I told you.. kill me."

Ms. London then walked into the room. "Amanda, its dinner time."

Bosco stood up. 

"No... leave!" Amanda cried.

Ms. London looked at Bosco. "If you want to stay, you can. We are having hot dogs."

"Well you didn't tell me you are having hot dogs, those are my favorite." Bosco said, with this grin on his face, as he looked at Amanda, who looked  
so sad. He wishes that she would tell him everything that happened to her.

He grabbed her hand. "Do you want to show me where you have dinner?"

She nodded. "Stay?"

"Yes I'm going to stay and have dinner with you," Bosco said, as they walked out of the room.

8888

Later, Bosco was walking Amanda back to the room when she stopped. He kneeled down and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Scared."

"I know you are scared, but you have to talk to me."

"If I tell you, you'll be gone too."

Bosco shook his head. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Did someone say that to you?"

Bosco and Amanda walked over to the chairs, and sat down.

He looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, kiddo. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

"You should trust him; he's the best cop out there," said a voice.

Bosco looked up and saw Sully standing in front of him.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Officer Sullivan." Sully said, as he shook hands with Amanda.

Amanda looked at Sully, not sure what to say to Sully. She then grabbed Bosco's hand.

"Its okay, Amanda. Sully is a police officer like me. Although he likes the donuts more than me." Amanda laughed at that. Bosco was happy to see her laughing.

Sully looked at Bosco. "I'm going to get you for saying that."

Amanda then looked at Bosco. "He said he'll kill me and you if I tell you, you're dead too."

She then pulled up her shirt. "Then he did this." Bosco was taken back by the bruises on her chest. 

"Why didn't you tell anybody this?"

"Because then you would be dead." Sully and Bosco both looked at each other, knowing exactly who did this.

Bosco looked at Amanda. "Was this the same guy that you saw when your parents die?"

Amanda nodded.

Bosco hugged Amanda. "You did a great job."

"Now you are going to die," Amanda said, terrified

"No I'm not, Amanda. We are going to catch the man that did this and make him pay. I promise you that," Bosco said.

"Now let's get you back to your room."

Bosco then looked at Sully. "Wait for me here." Amanda then waved goodbye to Sully.

"Bye, Amanda," Sully said.

She then smiled at him. "Bye… Sullivan."

"It's Sully," He said, as Amanda and Bosco walked away from him.

88888

"So nobody is allowed to visit her unless it is me or Officer Sullivan, or one of your staff. I want a guard watching her at all times," Bosco told Ms. London.

"Are you sure that is wise?" 

Bosco nodded. "Yeah. Someone is threatening her and that's why she's been so distant lately."

"Oh my god, but how?"

Bosco sighed. "We don't know that yet. Just keep an eye on her; I don't want anything to happen to her."

"You care about her, don't you?" Ms. London said.

Bosco nodded. "She has been through a lot lately. I just don't want her to get hurt. If there is anybody suspicious here, call me right away,"

"I will," Ms. London said, as she walked away from Bosco and Sully.

"What are you doing, here?" Bosco asked Sully, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I took the day off... I need to talk to about the case and when I didn't find you at home, I knew that you would be here."

"So what do you need to talk to me about the case? Have you found something that is going to catch the guy?"

"No, I talked to Jelly yesterday and he said that they are investigating and they don't think that he has left town."

"Don't tell me you are going to tell me that you are going to leave it up to the detectives to find this guy."

"Of course not, Bosco. This is just as personal for me as it is for you. I'm just thinking that maybe we should tell Lieu what were are up to."

"Like I'm not going to do that! He thinks that I've left town. There's no way he's going to let us take this case."

"I know that, Bosco, but I'm just thinking if something happens to us when we are going after him... Wouldn't you like back- up?"

Bosco sighed. "Sully, we'll going to be fine. If we tell Swersky, he is going to tell us that the detectives are doing their jobs. He's going to make us stop searching."

"We don't know that for sure; let's just go to Swersky."

"To think I thought you were a good cop that wanted to see justice been doing for his partner, but I guess not."

"You know that I want him to pay for hurting Ty. This has nothing to do with that... All I'm asking for is back-up, nothing more."

"Fine, you're the one going to Swersky because he will never listen to me."

"That's because you are always getting into trouble," Sully said.

"I am not!" Bosco said, as they walked out of the shelter.

88888

Sully and Bosco entered the police station.

"So you go and talk to Swersky and I will wait for you here."

"I don't think so, you are coming with me. We are partners, remember?"

"That doesn't mean that I have to come with you."

"What are you scared to go to Swersky's office?" Sully asked, with a laugh.

"I'm not scared; I just don't see the reason why I have to go too."

"You know you aren't in trouble. I know that is hard for you seeing as every time that you go to his office is because you did something wrong."

Bosco smiled. "It's like the damn principal's office."

"I'm sure you were in that office many times,"

Sully then grabbed Bosco's arm. "You're coming with me. I'll do all the talking; you just sit there and back me."

"Like I'm going to let you talk and get me into trouble."

"How can you be in trouble?"

"Let me see I said that I was leaving town, but I didn't."

Sully laughed. "But you quit the force, so you aren't in trouble," Sully said, as they walked up to Swersky's office, and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," said a voice.

They walked in and Swersky was looking at papers so he  
didn't see who was there.

"Boss," Sully said.

Swersky looked up from his desk, and saw Sully and Bosco standing in front of him.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Sully sat down on the chair. "Well you can see here that Bosco never left town."

"May I ask why nobody told me this?" Swersky said, as he looked directly at Bosco.

"I'm not allowed to say anything," Bosco said, as he looked at Sully and laughed.

"I'm your boss, so tell me why you didn't leave town," Swersky said, looking at Bosco.

"I was leaving town like I said I was, but then I got a phone call about Amanda," Bosco said, sighing. Swersky looked at Bosco.

"That was the little girl that you found in your your bushes right?"

Bosco nodded. "Something happened to her to make her stop talking, and that's why the shelter phoned me and it wasn't until today that we found out exactly what happened."

"So why are you in my office?" Swersky asked.

"Don't tell me you screw up."

Sully laughed. "For the first time, I can say Bosco hasn't done anything wrong, well yet he hasn't." 

"Boss, Bosco and I have been working together trying to find Jeffery Bank. But we've both realized that we need to have back- up if or when we find him."

"Like I'm going to let the two of you find this person. This is personal for the both of you. I'm surprised at you, Sullivan, that you would ever think about going after him... You know that is the detective's job." 

Sully sighed for a moment, and then looked at Swersky. "Ty isn't just my partner; he is my best friend. I have known him for a long time. I can't just let this guy get away with hurting Ty. I know that isn't what you want to hear boss. I don't care what you do; you can fire me, put me on probation. It's not going to stop me from finding this guy. I didn't have to tell you boss, but I trust that you know what is best. Both Bosco and I will make sure that justice is served. You either help us with or will do it on our own. Do you really that is a good idea with Bosco being my partner?" 

"Hey!" Bosco said.

"I mean it in the nicest way, Bosco," Sully replied.

Swersky looked at Bosco and Sully knew how important this was to them.

"Okay you do this, but you have to report back to me every shift. I guess you aren't quitting anymore," Swersky said to Bosco. Bosco looked at him.

"I guess not right now."

Bosco and Sully stood up. "So report for work tomorrow and you two can be partners."

Sully nodded. "Thanks, boss, but we are going to work on it today."

"Fine, but tell me all the information you find," Swersky said.

Sully nodded. "Okay, boss." T

here was a knock at the door, and Faith walked into the room.

"Bosco… Sully? What are you two doing here? I thought you were leaving town a few days ago."

"I can't explain it now, Faith," Bosco replied.

Swersky looked at Faith. "So what did you want to see me about?"

Faith sat down on the chair. "We just got some news about Jeffery Banks."

Bosco and Sully both turned to Faith. "What news?" they asked.

"This is detective work."

Bosco looked at Faith, angry. "Don't do this to me. You know this is personal for me that's why you aren't saying anything."

"Do you really know me that way?"

Bosco smiled slightly. "Yes I think I do."

Faith laughed. "Maybe I change since not being your partner."

"I don't think so, Faith, you don't change," Bosco replied.

Sully looked at the both of them. "You two can fight about whether Faith change or not when we find this bastard, so tell me what the news, Faith."

Swersky looked at Faith. "It's okay, you can tell them. I said that they could investigate Jeffery."

Faith nodded. "Okay, I just got a call from one of the detective who was following Jeffery's men. "

Faith stopped for a moment. "I really think you should be off this case, Bosco."

"Faith, don't do this. I know I'm not your partner, but I need to know everything. You either tell me or I'll find out myself; do you really want me to do that?"

Faith took a deep breath, as she looked at Bosco.  
"The detective said that the man stopped his car in an old warehouse and took a woman out of the car, she looked to be tied up. The detective search the warehouse, but they didn't find anything. He thinks that the man knew he was being followed, so he made it look like he was going to the warehouse, but he wasn't."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Bosco asked.

Faith sighed. "By the description, I'm sorry to say but it was your mom. I called her to see if she was home, but she wasn't Bosco, I'm sorry. We are doing everything we can to find them."

Sully placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder.

"You said that you had some news, is this all the news or do you have something more?" Sully asked.

"I do. The same detective said that they found the car again and this woman and two men, one who were are pretty sure is Jeffery entered a building on 115 Madison Avenue." Bosco's whole face went white. Sully knew exactly what was in that building.

"It's going to be okay, Bosco," Sully said, trying to reassure Bosco.

"We're going to find them both and they are going to be okay."

"Am I missing something here?" Faith asked.

"We need to go now," Bosco said, as he hurried out of the room. Sully followed him.

Faith just looked at Swersky confused.

"What just happened?" she wondered and ran out of the room to catch up with Bosco and Sully.

She grabbed Bosco's arm. "What's wrong?"

Sully turned around. "That building is the building that that little girl Amanda is staying."

"Oh my," Faith said, as she walked up to Bosco.

"I'm so sorry, we're going to help Amanda and your mom. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happened to either one of them."

Bosco sighed. "I should have never let my mom come home and I should have kept a better eye on Amanda! I knew that he threatened her. I thought having a guard on her would keep her safe."

Sully looked at Bosco. "This is not your fault."

"You tell that to my mom and Amanda when they are dead because of me," Bosco said, nervously as he got into his car.

Sully walked over to the passenger seat and got in. "I'll take my car and follow you," Faith said. 

Bosco wasn't really listening to anything Faith was saying, all he wanted was to save them. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to them.

888  
Meanwhile, Jeffery paced up and down the room. He had to make sure that everybody else had left the shelter. He didn't want any innocent people dying; he only wanted the ones that Maurice Boscorelli cared about to die. He smiled to himself. He planned everything perfectly even killing people exactly how Boscorelli's brother die, so he would come after him. He'd tried to kill Boscorelli, but that didn't work, so he would do the next best thing: make Boscorelli watch the ones he loves die in front of him that will be just like killing him.   
He walked over to the little girl's room, and looked through the window, and looked at both Boscorelli mom and the little girl tie up in the chairs, looking so helpless. He opened the door. Rose looked at him, scared, but she couldn't say anything because she had duct tape over her mouth. He walked over to her and kneeled down to the rope that had her feet tie up, he then tighten it. She screamed in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" he laughed. He then walked around the chair and tightened the rope that was keeping her hands tied up together. He couldn't have her escaping. She screamed again. He then walked over to Amanda and did the exact same thing to her, but she didn't scream like Rose did, she just stared at Jeffery, worried.

"I should go and see if Boscorelli is here yet, so we can start..." Jeffery said, as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

8888

As Bosco was driving, Sully was talking on the cell phone. He wanted to check on Ty, as he didn't know what was going to happen here.

"Sasha, its Sully. I just wanted to check up on Ty." Sully said.

"Is he awake yet?"

"He woke up an hour ago. I phoned you at home, but you weren't there, so I thought that you were at work. I knew that you would come by after work."

"I'm working on finding the guy that did this to Ty." Sully said, "We're going to make him pay."

"Who are we?" Sasha asked.

Sully smiled slightly. "Bosco."  
"You're working with Bosco? Are you sure about that?"

Sully laughed. "He's not that bad, this is just as personal for him, Sasha, even more than it is for me," Sully said, sighing.

"Do you think I could talk to Ty, just…" Sully stopped before he said anymore. A few seconds later, Ty was on the phone.

"Sully?" Ty said. Sully couldn't believe how much he has missed his voice; he thought that he was never going to hear that again.

"Are you okay?" Sully asked concerned.

"I'm pretty sore, but the doctor says that I'm going to be okay," Ty replied.

"That's good, now that I ever thought you weren't going to be okay," Sully said, as a tear fall down his cheek.

"You were a great partner, you annoyed the hell outta me, but I still love being in the car with you."

"To me it sounds like you are saying goodbye. Is there something you aren't telling me, Sully?" Ty said, with a worried tone in his voice.

"Are you in danger?"

"I'm fine, Ty."

"Are you sure, Sully?" Ty asked, "I can get out of this hospital bed right now and come and help you."

"Don't you dare, Ty? You just woke up from a coma."  
Ty sighed. "Promise me that you will be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"Like I almost lost you."

Ty laughed. "I should be the one as your partner, so I can have your back."

"Bosco has my back."

"That's what worries me," Ty laughed.

Bosco then looked at Sully, telling him that they were there.

"I've got to go, Ty," Sully said.

"Just be careful, Sully."

"I will." Sully said, as he hanged up his phone.

Bosco turned to Sully. "Why were you saying a sad goodbye to Ty?"

"I wasn't saying goodbye to him," Sully replied.

"Yes you were. You don't have to come up there with me, Sully," Bosco replied as he got out of the car.

Sully got out of the car as well and looked at Bosco. "I'm your partner; I'm coming with you."

"So I am." Faith said, as she got out of her car.

Bosco turned to Faith. "This could get dangerous, you have Charlie and Emily to think of."

"Boz, I'm a cop! I deal with dangerous situations all the time," Faith replied.

Bosco nodded, as he walked towards the building where all the kids were at, and the people that worked at there.

Bosco then saw Ms. London. "What happened? Where's Amanda?" he asked.

Ms. London looked at Bosco with a scared look. "I tried to help her, but he said that if I didn't leave with the kids now, that he was going to kill us all. He had a gun pointed at Amanda and said that I leave now or she and the rest of the kids were dead. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay… you did the right thing. Was there an older woman with the man?"

Ms. London looked down at the floor. "He came into the front door with this woman with her hands tie behind her back. I tried to get him to let her go, but he said that she was part of his plan."

"Thanks, Ms. London," Bosco said. "Take the kids away from here. Take them somewhere safe."

Ms. London nodded. "You'll save her, won't you?"

Bosco nodded. "Of course I will," he said, as he, Faith and Sully walked into the building and up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Jeffery was pacing around the room.  
What's taking him so long to get here, Jeffery thought to himself, but just then he heard someone opening the door. There was Boscorelli, but there were two other people with him, they will die as well.

"Boscorelli, we finally meet," Jeffery said, as he walked up to Bosco.

"Where are they?" Bosco yelled.

"Soon, you will find out," Jeffery said, with a laugh.

Faith walked up to Jeffery and grabbed her handcuffs.

Jeffery shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said.

Out of no where, a man come up behind Faith and hit her across the head. "Go take her to the room"

"Oh Boscorelli, you were suppose to be come alone, now I have to hurt your friends," Jeffery laughed.

He then turned to Sully. "Aren't you Ty Davis's partner or wait you aren't his partner anymore. So how's he doing? Still in that coma?"

Sully jumped the guy and punched him.

"Sully, you're supposed to be one to keep me from hitting this guy!" Bosco yelled, as he pulled Sully off the guy.

Jeffery laughed at Bosco. "You really think that you are going to win. I have you all trapped here, and you are all going to die."

Bosco then pulled out his off duty gun, and aimed it at Jeffery. "No, I think you are the one that is going to die."

"Now…. I don't think so..." Jeffery said. "You kill me… my men will kill your mom and that woman and that precious little girl. That's not to say I'm not going to kill you, just not yet. So drop your gun now."

"No!" Bosco yelled.

He then turned around and saw that Sully had a gun to his head.

"Are you going to stop now?" Jeffery yelled. "Or do you want to want your friend dead?"

"Why didn't you pull out your gun?" Bosco yelled at Sully.

Sully laughed. "Thanks, I have a gun to my head and you care more about why I didn't use my gun."

"I just meant that you should have had your gun out."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Sully said.

"Drop the gun now." Jeffery said. Bosco dropped the gun and Jeffery kicked it across the room. He then hit Sully's head with the gun that he was holding, making him fall onto the ground.

"Why did you do that for?" Bosco yelled.

"Because you two were starting to annoy me…." he said.

"I don't get why you are doing this." Bosco yelled.

"This is more than just wanted to see the person that was after you. You want more, you want  
revenge for something."

"I didn't know that you were that smart!" Jeffery said, as he hit Bosco over the head.

"But not smart enough."

888

An hour later, Bosco woke up and saw that he was in some kind of basement. He tried to  
move them, but then realize his hands were handcuffed. He looked down and saw that his feet were tied up as well. He looked around and saw that Faith, Sully, his mom, and Amanda were all in the same situation.

Jeffery walked up to Bosco. "Nice of you to wake up."

Bosco sighed. "Where are we?"

"Far away from the shelter. It took a lot to get you all out of there without being seeing, but I did it before, so I knew what to do. Now it's time. Let the games begin."

To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15

Too Soon

Chapter 15

Rating: PG 13 or R for violence

"Are you ready?" Jeffery asked with a grin, as he placed a chair in the middle of the room. He then went back to Bosco, and took the handcuffs off his hands and untied his feet.

"Stand up!" Jeffery yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco. Bosco then kicked Jeffery in the stomach and ran as fast as he could towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Jeffery said, as he grabbed Bosco and dragged him back to the chair. Jeffery grabbed some rope that was on the table and tied Bosco's hands to the chair and did the same with his legs.

"You're not going to win, jagoff. The police are after you," Bosco yelled. 

Jeffery then punched him in the face. "Nobody's going to find you or your friends. I have plans for you and your friends," Jeffery said, with an evil laugh.

"I'm so scared."

"Bosco, don't upset him," Faith replied.

"I'm not going to let this jagoff win. He's not going to get away with this."

"Bosco," Faith said, looking at him with this worried look on her face. "Don't be stupid right now."

Jeffery turned around and saw that Faith had woken up. "Nice to see that you finally woke up. Your friend should listen to you."

Jeffery then looked at Bosco. "I'll leave you alone for a bit. Maybe when I come back, you will behave better,"Jeffery said, as he walked out of the room.

Swersky walked up to the police officers who were standing outside the building. He could tell by the look on their faces that something was wrong. He knew that he should have never let Bosco or Sully go after that guy. Why did he let them? If one of them got hurt because he let them find this guy even though he knew that it was personal for them, he didn't know what he would do.

"What's wrong, Matthews?" Swersky asked, not wanted to hear the bad news but he knew he needed to.

"Boss," Officer Matthews said, sighing as he looked at Swersky. "They're gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

Officer Matthews looked at Swersky. "Boss, I got a call from someone that works here, they said that that three people went in and they haven't came out. It was Bosco, Sully and Faith."

"Faith?" 

Officer Matthews nodded. "Yes she went with them."

"The lady that I called I think her name was Ms. London... She said that a little girl and woman was in there as well. She waited as long as she could, but then she was starting to get worried, so that when she called us to come. So we went inside, and there was nobody there; the building was empty."

Swersky looked down on the ground. "Are you telling me that they have been kidnapped? How did they get out of here without anybody seeing?" Swersky shouted.

"He went through the fire exit, boss. The window was open. We're going to find them," Matthews said. Swersky radioed in to central about the situations and had everyone be on the look-out for Jeffery Banks. He was going to find them, if it was the last thing he would do.

A while later, Jeffery was walking back to the room, when his partner walked up to him.

"How are our captives doing?" he asked.

Jeffery smiled. "They are doing well, expect Boscorelli. He has an attitude, but when I'm finished with him, he'll regret the day that he was born."

His partner turned to Jeffery. "What are you going to?"

"Let's just say that I'm taking Boscorelli away from here," Jeffery replied with an evil smirk.

"Why are you taking him away? I thought you wanted to kill his friends and make him watch." 

Jeffery smiled slightly. "That was the plan, but he starting to get on my nerves already... I think it is time for him to go to his new home."

"What new home? What are you talking about?" his partner asked, looking at with Jeffery, confused.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"I thought I was your partner; I helped you kill all those people for you."

Jeffery smiled slightly. "And I thank you for that, but Boscorelli is mine. I've been planning this for two years. Boscorelli and that precient destroyed my life, and now I'm going to do the same with him."

"You lied to me. You said that you wanted to hurt because he got into your business and he was a cop," his partner said.

Jeffery laughed. "Did you really think that I would tell you the truth? I'm not even a real drug lord, but to get to Boscorelli have to make out that I was just like the man that killed his brother. It's the only way I knew that he would come after me, and he did exactly what I thought he was going to. I tried to kill him in the warehouse, but that didn't happen. That's when I knew I had to do something else to make him pay, but my plan got ruined when Josh went to the police and told them where to find me."

"Have you found where Josh is yet?"

Jeffery's partner shook his head. "No I haven't."

"If it wasn't for you breaking me out of jail, I probably would still be jail."

"You can trust me, boss."

Jeffery nodded. "I don't know Brad, can I trust you? I'm giving you an assignment. You are in charge of the rest of the captives, while I am with Boscorelli."

"Yes sir. Are you sure that you don't want me to just kill him for you?"

Jeffery shook his head. "No this is my job. Killing him would be the easy way out... I never do anything easy. I'm going to torture him and make him pay for everything that he did to me."

"What did he do boss?" his partner asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeffery said, with an evil grin.

"But I don't trust you enough to tell you."

"I killed for you. And you don't trust me. What more do you want me to do?" 

Jeffery hit his partner across the face. "Don't you talk to me like this? I could kill you right now, but I need someone here looking after our other captives."

He then looked at his partner. "I'm going to go and check up on prisoners. You can go now."

His partner nodded, and starting to walk away. Jeffery then opened the door. As he opened the door, he felt something hit him on the shoulder, making him fall onto the ground. Bosco with Amanda in his arms ran as fast as he could out of the room, with the rest of them behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Jeffery yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Bosco yelled. "We aren't tied up anymore. Idiot, you didn't even know how to tie people up, right." 

Amanda looked at Bosco. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay."

Jeffery then yelled to his partner. "Brad, get back here and get the little girl away from Boscorelli,"

"Yes sir," Brad said, as he ran as fast as he could. Bosco looked at Brad in shock. It was an officer from the 55th Precient.

"Officer Thomas?" Faith said.

"Officer Brad Thomas?" Sully said. "You're one of us."

"You remember me?" Brad said, with a smile as he looked at Faith.

"Why Brad?" Faith said. "You are a good guy, why are you helping him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Brad said, laughing.

Faith started to walk towards Brad, but Jeffery stopped her.

"Don't move or kill you all right here."

Faith kept on moving. So Jeffery grabbed a hold of her. "Why don't you listen?" he said, as he grabbed her hands, and put them behind her back.

He then yelled to Brad. "I need some rope now!"

Brad then threw him the ropes, and Jeffery picked it up and tied her hands with it.

"Sit down now." he said, pushed her across the wall.

Jeffery then shook his head. "You know if you are going to try and escape, you might want to make sure that you have something to protect you with. For cops, you are pretty stupid." 

Brad then tried to take Amanda away from Bosco.

"I'm not going to let you take her. You have to kill me first?" Bosco yelled, as he held onto her as she started to cry.It's okay."

Brad then laughed. "No, it's not. Your sweet little friend is never going to see you again."

Jeffery looked at Brad, angry. "Brad."

"Sorry, boss." Brad said, as he grabbed Amanda from Bosco's arms. Bosco wouldn't let go of Amanda, so Jeffery walked up to Bosco, and helped Brad getting Amanda away from Bosco.  
Jeffery handed Amanda to Brad. While Jeffery was doing that, Sully and Rose were quietly walking towards the door but before they could reach it,  
Jeffery turned around.

"Where do you think you are going? You're not getting out of here. Nobody is."

Sully looked at Jeffery. "The police are after you; They are going to find us."

Jeffery punched Sully in the stomach, making him fall onto the ground.

"Don't talk like to me again. I expect that from Boscorelli, but not from you. You're a senior officer; you suppose to be good."

"Sit," he told Rose. Rose did exactly what he said, as she was worried of what he would do. Sully went to stand up, but Jeffery pushed him down. "I don't think so, Officer Sullivan."

"Take Faith and this little girl to their new room."

"What about the others?" he asked.

Jeffery smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Brad, I have this under control. Just hurry back."

Brad who had Amanda in his arms walked up to Faith.

"Get up now."

Faith shook her head. "I'm one of you, don't do this"

"You don't even talk to me. Do you know that I don't work there anymore? When was the last time you saw me?" Faith went silent.

"I thought as much," Brad said, as he grabbed her to get to her stand up, using with one of his hands, while still holding on Amanda.

"Now move..." he told Faith as they walked away from Jeffery and the rest of them.

Jeffery then stared at Bosco, Rose and Sully.

"Now, who should go next?" he said, as he throws the handcuffs at Bosco.

"I want you to handcuff Sully and your mom together."

"Like hell I will," Bosco said, as he started to move.

"You're not going to escape, so you better listen to me," Jeffery said, as he hit Bosco across the face.

"So do what you say?" Jeffery said

"Now both of you put out your hands so Bosco can handcuff you. Just think of it like you are working, Jeffery said, as he grinned at Bosco.

"Now go! he said, as he pick up the handcuffs that were on the floor, and handed them  
to Bosco. Bosco knew that there wasn't anything he could, that he had to do this. He then walked over to Sully and his ma. He kneeled down, and looked at his mom.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Its okay," she said, as Bosco handcuffed Rose and Sully's hands together.

He turned to Sully. "Do you have any idea how to get out of this?"

"I don't have my gun; you don't have your gun. I think we are trapped." 

Bosco shook his head. "There has to be some way out of this."

"Enough talking!" Jeffery cried, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco.

Bosco turned to Jeffery. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeffery laughed with an evil grin, "Soon you will."

Jeffery then bent down and pick up the rope that was on the floor.

"Put your hands behind your back."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Bosco shouted.

"Maurice, don't upset him," Rose replied.

Jeffery smiled at Rose. "Your mom is really smart; you should listen to her. It doesn't matter what you say or do, there is no way you are getting out of here."

"You think so."

"I know so," Jeffery said, as he grabbed Bosco's hands, and put them behind his back, tying them with the rope. He then walked over to the table and pick up the duct tape and brought it back to Bosco and ripped a piece off, and put it over Bosco's hands.

"Just in case you are thinking of getting out of the ropes," Jeffery said, as he pushed Bosco against the wall next to Rose and Sully.

Jeffery then looked at the watch. What is taking Brad so long? I need to leave to go now. I don't want to be driving all night.

"Do you have somewhere else you want to be?" Sully asked.

"Don't stop because of us," Bosco said, grinning.

Jeffery walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Don't talk to me like that." Bosco's face ached from all the hitting, but there was no way he was going to let him know that he was in pain. He couldn't do that. He had to stay strong.

Ty couldn't stop thinking about that phone call that he had with Sully. It was like he was in danger, and he wanted to say goodbye to him, why would he be doing that. He needed to talk to Sully now. He climbed out of the bed, and started to walk towards the door when he started to get dizzy and fell to the floor. Sasha then opened the door and saw Ty lying on the ground.

"Ty!" Sasha yelled, as she run towards him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He looked at her. "Sully."

"You just woke up from a coma; you shouldn't be getting out of bed," Sasha said, as she helped Ty back into the bed.

"So why were you out of bed?"

Ty looked at Sasha, worried. "I'm worried about Sully."

Sasha grabbed the chair and moved it towards Ty's bedside, and sat down. "Sully's fine."

"You heard from him since the phone call?" Ty asked.

Sasha shook her head.

Ty looked at Sasha. "It was like Sully was saying goodbye to me; do you know what he was doing?"

Sasha knew if she told him what Sully was doing that Ty would want to go and help Sully.

Sasha shook her head. "No, I don't know."

"Are you sure that he didn't tell you what he was up to?" Ty asked. He needed to know where Sully was so he could make sure that he was okay, he had this feeling that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, honey. I really don't know," Sasha responded.

"Just try and get some rest," she said, as she leaned over and kissed Ty.

"I know you are worried about Sully."

"We might not be partners anymore, but I still care about him."

Sasha nodded. "I know you do."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ty said, and Finney walked inside. Ty smiled at his partner.

"Hey,"

Finney walked up to Ty, nervously. "I'm so sorry about Sully. If there is anything I can do."

"Sully? What are you talking about?" Ty asked, confused.

"I think I can answer that for you," Swersky said, as he walked into the room.

"I was hoping to get some good news, but so far nothing."

Ty was starting to get annoyed, because nobody was actually telling him anything. "What are you talking about? Is something wrong with Sully?"

"Sully has been kidnapped. Along with Bosco, Faith, Amanda and Bosco's mom," Swersky said, as he looked down on the floor.

"I let Sully and Bosco go after this guy when I knew it was too personal. They went into the building without back- up. This is my entire fault."

"No it's not boss."

Finney then looked at Swersky and Ty. "But how could this guy take three cops, when they are all armed?" 

Sasha looked at Finney. "It's pretty easy. We aren't superheroes, we're cops!"

Sasha then turned to Ty and could see how upset he was. "Boss, I think Ty needs his rest," Sasha replied. "Please keep us update. If there is anything, I can do."

Swersky moved towards Sasha. "Everybody on the force is looking for them, we'll find them. I need you to come back to work tomorrow, Sasha. I need as many people I can searching for them."

"No problem, Boss," Sasha replied.

Finney then waved goodbye to Ty and left the room. Swersky walked up to Ty.

"I know that how worried you are about Sully, but you need to get better." Ty nodded and sighed. He was more than worried about Sully; he was afraid for his life. He knew exactly what this guy does to people; he couldn't let that happen to Sully.

"I'll call you as soon as I get some news," Swersky said, as he walked out of the room.

Ty lay in his head on the pillow and a tear fell down his cheek. Sasha put her arms around him.  
"Ty, it's going to be okay." 

Ty wiped away the tears and turned around to face Sasha. "Do you think I could have some time alone?"

"Ty, you shouldn't be alone right now," Sasha replied. He smiled at her slightly. "I know that you are worried about me, but I need to be alone."

"Ty," Sasha replied, grabbing his hand. "I'm here for you."

"Please just let me be alone for a while."

Sasha nodded. "I'll come back in a while," She said, as she kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you too." She then turned the light off and walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. Ty waited until he was sure that she was gone before he got out of the bed, he was glad this time he wasn't dizzy. He then turned the light on and walked over to the closet, and got his clothes out, and took them out of the closet, and laid them on the bed.

"I'm coming to save you, Sully."

Jeffery looked at Bosco. "Now that all your friends are gone, we can go," he said, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco and made him stand up.

Bosco looked at him. "You're not going to get away with this."

"Walk now!" Jeffery yelled, as he pushed Bosco.

"I don't know where I am going, so how can I move?"

Jeffery walked over to Bosco and hit him in the stomach.

"You know this attitude of yours is really starting to piss me off. I said move, so move. I'll tell you where you need to go, just move."

"Where are the rest of them?" Bosco yelled.

"If you hurt them, I'm going to make you pay."

Jeffery laughed, as he stood next to Bosco. "I don't really think you are in the position to threaten me. You are tied up and you aren't going anywhere."

They then approached some stairs.

"Walk down those stairs."

Bosco then realize that they were leaving this place, wherever this place was. He knew that this wasn't good.

Bosco just stood there. "I'm not going."

Jeffery then shook his head. "Oh Boscorelli, why do you have to make things so hard for yourself?" Jeffery said, as he pointed out his gun, and pressed into Bosco's back.

"Move now." Bosco slowly walked down the stairs, knowing that he was going to die, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even save the ones that he loves. They then got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well finally you listen to me," Jeffery said, still holding the gun in Bosco's back.

"Now just keep walking towards the door," Jeffery yelled.

Bosco then heard some voices outside. He was going to be saved. Everybody was going to be okay.

Jeffery then moved the gun away from Bosco's back, and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't think that this is your way out; I'm going to deal with these people. But first, just in case you decide to do something stupid." Jeffery said, as he pulled out a scarf out of his pocket and shoved into Bosco's mouth, and tied it behind his head.

"You know my girlfriend left this at my place last week, and I put it in my pocket forgetting to give it back to her. But I'm glad that I didn't." Jeffery said, with a smile.

"Aren't you glad?"

Bosco mumbled something through the scarf.

"What I can't hear you?" Jeffery said, as he pressed the gun in Bosco's side.

"Don't move…" he said, as Jeffery opened the door, and two teenagers were standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jeffery yelled. The two teenagers looked at Jeffery with this embarrassed look on their face.

"We were thought this place was abandoned," the young men said.

Jeffery looked at them. "Well it's not. This is my building, so get out of here now before I call the cops on you."

Suddenly they heard a noise in the building.

"What was that?" the young woman asked.

Jeffery laughed. "That was me, I knocked over a box. So leave now."

The teenagers ran as fast as they could away from Jeffery.

Jeffery then closed the door and turned to Bosco. "Silly Boscorelli, did you really think that those teenagers were going to come and find you."

"Nobody is ever going to find you. Never," Jeffery said, with an evil grin.

"We just need to wait a few minutes until we know that those stupid teenagers are gone." Jeffery replied, as he removed the gun away from Bosco's side, and when he did, Bosco used his legs to hit Jeffery in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Bosco ran as fast as he could out of the building, with Jeffery right behind him.

"You're not getting away from me!" Jeffery yelled, as he run towards Bosco and grabbed him. 

Bosco tried to break free from Jeffery's hold, but Jeffery was too strong.

Jeffery then smiled at Bosco. "You're not getting away from from me! How many times do I have to tell you. You're coming with me."

Jeffery then put Bosco over his shoulder, and walked over to the van. Jeffery opened the door and throw Bosco into the van. Bosco was still talking even though there was something in his mouth.

Jeffery then climbed over to the bag that was lying in the back. He opened the bag up and pulled out some rope. He then grabbed a hold of Bosco, making him sit up and then grabbed both of his legs and moved them so they were against his chest and then tied them up with the ropes, doing that two times. 

He then took the scarf out of Bosco's mouth. "Jag-off!" 

Jeffery shook his head. "Still have an attitude I see, well you won't when I'm done with you," he said, as he pulled out a damp cloth and put it over Bosco's mouth. Bosco knew exactly what it was, but he couldn't stop it. He struggled as much as he could, but being tied up didn't help.

"Amanda… Faith…." Bosco said, quietly as he started to close his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jeffery laughed, as he watched Bosco close his eyes, and went to sleep. Jeffery then stuffed the scarf back into Bosco's mouth and smiled at his prisoner. "Welcome to hell."

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Too Soon

Chapter 16

Rating PG 13 or R for violence

All Ty knew was that he needed to save Sully. He didn't know exactly how, but that's what partners do for each other. Sully was in this situation because he wanted to make the person pay that did this to him and Ty was not going to let anything happen to him because of it.

As Ty was walking towards the elevator, a nurse walked up to him.

"Officer Davis, you shouldn't be leaving." Ty looked at the nurse.

"I need to help my partner."

"You just woke up from a coma; you need to get your rest."

Ty shook his head. "I'm not going to rest until I find Sully. Where I can sign myself out of the hospital?" Ty asked.

The nurse shook her head. "I wouldn't suggest doing that."

"Just tell me where I need to sign," Ty said, as he walked back to the admitting desk with the nurse, and she handed him a paper to sign. He then walked away from the nurse and pressed the button to the elevator. He sighed, as the doors closed. He just hoped that he would be able to find Sully in time.

8888

Jeffery stopped the car, and opened the van door. He smiled to himself, as he saw his prisoners still unconscious, unaware of what was going to happen to him. Jeffery grabbed a hold of Bosco and place him over his shoulder as he walked towards the home where Bosco was going to be staying for a while.

'I've got so many plans for you,' he laughed to himself, as they walked into the house, and then walked down the stairs to the basement.

When Jeffery opened the door, laid Bosco on the ground, and took the duct tape and rope off his hands and legs. He then moved him over to the wall, and put him in a standing position. Chained to the wall were two set of shackles for his legs, and for his arms. Jeffery then shackles his legs. He then grabbed his arms, and put them over his head, and stretched them out, and put the shackles on them. He then grabbed some chains and put them around Bosco's waist and then connected them to the shackles on his hands.

Jeffery then looked at Bosco. "Perfect. Exactly how I want you," he said, laughing, as he grabbed his chair, and sat there, waiting for Bosco to wake up.

A few minutes later, he started to hear the noise of the chains being bang against the wall. He knew that could only mean one thing, that his prisoner was awake. Jeffery walked up to Bosco.

"Finally you're awake. How do you like your new home?"

Bosco then suddenly remembered what happened. Bosco tried moving his hands and legs, but nothing happened, all Bosco could hear was the noise of the chains hitting the wall. He then realized that his hands were above his head. He was hoping that this guy didn't do this right and he was able to get free. But Bosco realize that wasn't true. He was trapped.

"It's not going to work, Boscorelli. You're not going to be able to escape. I've made sure of that." Jeffery said, with a laugh.

"You're stuck here."

Jeffery then took the scarf out of Bosco's mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Jag off..."

"Now, that's not the way to talk to me." Jeffery said, as he looked at Bosco, as he punched him in the stomach.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know that?" Jeffery said, with an evil grin.

"That's just say I have plans for them."

"I will kill you if you hurt them," Bosco said, bitterly.

Jeffery laughed in Bosco's face. "Do you really think there is anything you can do to me? Do you really think that you are ever going to escape?"

Bosco then tried to move his hands again."You are a pretty tough guy... You think that you are going to be able to escape somehow, but that's not going to happen," Jeffery said, with a laugh.

"So you better get use to it, because this is going to be your new home."

Bosco looked at Jeffery, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to him.

"You are afraid..."

"Why would I be scared of you?" Bosco said, trying to stay strong, not show any type of fear.

"Don't worry. You are going to lose that attitude of yours soon enough. I need to go for a while"

Jeffery then grabbed the scarf off the floor and to Bosco's horror, placed the scarf over his eyes. Bosco hated the dark; he hated the unknown, not know what was happening to him.

Jeffery then walked over to the table with the supplies, and grabbed another rag, and shoved it into Bosco's mouth, and then tied it over his head.

"Just in case you decide to yell for help, not that everybody come over here, but you can never can be too sure."

Jeffery then walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

8888

"_Sully" a voice said. Sully looked at a woman coming towards him._

_"Who are you?" he asked. She moved closer to him, and Sully saw exactly who it was._

_"Tatiana?" _

_"It's me, John."_

_"Am I dead?" Sully asked. Tatiana laughed.  
"No, but you are going to have to stay strong. I know you can do it. I love you, John. Just be careful," she said, as she started to disappear._

_"No, don't go," Sully said, as she started to disappear._

Sully then suddenly woke up in a sweat; it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He tried to move his legs, but they were duct taped together. As he tried to move his arms, he heard a noise and realized that his hands were over his head, handcuffed to a pole. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened, the last thing that he remembered was Brad taking Rose away from him, and then suddenly everything went black.

Bosco is going to kick my ass for not keeping his mom safe, Sully thought to himself. He then heard the door opening and Brad walking inside.

"Well if my prisoner is finally awake."

"Where is she? Where did you take her?" Sully yelled. Brad laughed in Sully's face.

"You mean Bosco's mom? Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sully shouted, as he tried to move his arms and legs to get free.

"You can't really do anything about it, can you?" Brad laughed.

Sully looked at Brad. "Why did you do this? Why would you work with a crazy bastard like Jeffery?"

"Don't do this, don't try and make out that you care about me because you don't."

"That's not true. Let me go, and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you," Sully responded.

Brad laughed. "Like I would believe you." he said, as he punched Sully in the stomach.

"You know that Jeffery is going to kill you when he is finished with you. But if you let me go now, I'll make sure that you are protected."

"I don't need protecting."

Sully shook his head. "You are a cop; you aren't supposed to do this."

"I'm not a cop anymore," Brad shouted. "But you wouldn't know that would you because you like everybody doesn't care about me, but Jeffery does."

"Are you sure about that?"

Brad pulled something out of his pocket. "I would shut up unless you want me to kill you right now," he said, as he put a knife against Sully's throat.

"Don't think I won't... I don't care who you are. You make me mad, I'll kill you."

Sully knew that Brad wasn't the boss, if he could just get him to listen to him.

"I'm sorry… Brad, I shouldn't have said anything."

Brad laughed at Sully. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing now. I was a cop once, you know?" he said, as he punched Sully in the jaw making blood coming out of his mouth.

"Brad…" Brad grabbed the duct tape that was on the floor, and ripe some off, and put it over Sully's mouth.

"Now shut up." he said.

Sully tried talking through the duct tape, and Brad just laughed.

"I can't hear you." Brad said, as he walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him. Sully sighed, as he tried as hard as he could to escape, but there was nowhere. He was trapped in here and there was nothing he could do about it.

Crap.

88888

The first place that Ty went was the police station to get news on Sully, but so far there was no news. Ty couldn't just sit and wait to hear news; he had to be out there looking for Sully.

"I'm going to go and look for them," Ty told Lieu.

Lieu looked at Ty. "Not by yourself you aren't."

"I'll help him," a voice said. Ty turned around and saw Sasha standing in front of him.

"Sasha, I should explain."

"You don't have to explain… I just wish you told me!" Sasha replied.

Ty looked at her. "You would have understood?"

"No, but you could have called me when you left. Your mom was worried sick about you."

"I didn't want to worry anyone, but I need to find Sully and the rest of them," Ty said.

"So can we leave now?" he asked.

Sasha nodded. "Let's go," she said, as they headed out of the police station, and walked towards the car. She looked at him, and saw how pale he looked.

"Ty, we should take you back to the hospital; you aren't looking that well," Sasha said, as she put her arms around him.

"Sully wouldn't want you to do this."

"I'm fine, Sasha," Ty said, as he started to feel dizzy, but he couldn't let Sasha know that. He then opened the door to the car, and got inside.

Sasha grinned at him. "I don't think so, Ty. I'm driving. You just woke up from a coma. You shouldn't even be here."

"I don't have time to argue with you right now." Ty said, as he got of the front seat and walked over to the passenger seat.

"Now let's go."

888888

Jeffery looked at Brad's body on the ground. He didn't want to hurt him, but he had to get rid of Brad. It was the only way. Brad knew too much; he couldn't risk Brad going to the police. He then grabbed a hold of Brad, who was pretty beaten up. He then walked back into the warehouse and laid him in the ground, and locked the door behind him. By the time the police found Brad, it would be too late for him.

He then walked back to the van and opened the door and saw his captives all tied up and smiled at him.

"Enjoy the trip!" he said, as he closed the door, and went into the driver's seat and drive away.

A few hours later, Jeffery returned to the basement, walked over to Bosco, and took the  
blindfold and the gag out of this mouth, and placed it on the table. He could tell that how terrified was, that is exactly what he wanted. He wanted him to be afraid. Afraid of what is going to happen to him next. He wanted him to pay for everything that he did to him. He's not this tough ass cop that he make himself out to be, anybody could look into his eyes right now and see the look of fear.

"Are you afraid yet?"

Bosco mumbled something through his gag in his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Jeffery said, as he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Jag off."

"Now is that the way to talk to the person that has not only your life in their hands, but your love ones," Jeffery said.

"You're not going to win."

"This isn't about winning. This is about making people like you pay," Jeffery said, as he looked at Bosco.

"Tell me that you fear me. That you are afraid of what I'm going to do."

"Like hell." Bosco was afraid, but there was no way that he was going to show that. He was going to stay strong, he had to do that not just for himself, but for Faith, Sully, Amanda and his mom, he couldn't let him hurt them.

"Wrong answer!" Jeffery said, as he punched Bosco in the stomach.

Jeffery looked at the look in Bosco's eyes. "I see the fear in your eyes. Fear of what I'm going to do to you. Just admit it. I have all the power over you."

"You don't have anything over me. The police are going to find me and you are going to pay for this."  
Jeffery ripped the bandage off Bosco's face, making him cried out in pain.

"I thought you would cry at that."

"So how did you get that scar again? Or yes you saved Faith from gunmen. But who is going to save her this time? Because there is no way that you are escaping. You can't be her knight in shining armor this time."

Jeffery laughed. "How does it feel to know that I'm the one in charge? That I have your life and the ones that you love in my hands. You aren't so tough anymore are you? Tell me that you fear me!"

Bosco didn't say anything, Jeffery then hit him across the face, making his nose bleed.

"You fear me.. say you fear me."

"I don't fear you."

Jeffery then grabbed the scarf that was on the table.

"How about I blindfold you again? Will you fear me then?" Bosco couldn't have the blindfold on him, anything but that. Jeffery touched his face, as he held the blindfold in his hand.

"I can see the look on fear in your eyes. You don't like this, do you? This is what you fear?"

"Go ahead…do what you want?" Bosco said, remained as tough as he could, even though he was terrified of it.

"I have your permission to do it." Jeffery replied.  
"That doesn't make it any fun. I think I'll put the blindfold away for now. But just remember that I know this is what you fear."

Jeffery then grabbed Bosco's face, and Bosco jerked it away. Jeffery punched Bosco in the face, making his mouth bleed.

"Don't you move your head away from me? I want to see the look of panic in your face!" he said, roughly grabbing Bosco's chin.

"I can feel you tensing up. You're afraid, but like my other captives you like to believe that you are this tough guy, that nothing can hurt you. That you are invisible." Jeffery laughed.

"I'll have all the power over you. You will be nothing…" Bosco laughed.

"Don't you ever laugh at me?" Jeffery said, as he still had a grip on Bosco's chin. Using the other hand, he grabbed something out of his pocket, and Bosco watched in horror as Jeffery brought a knife to Bosco's face. He just kept on waving the knife in Bosco's face. Jeffery let go of the grip on Bosco's chin, and then hit Bosco in the stomach with the end of the knife.

Bosco's whole body moved when he did that. His whole body ached, he was trapped and there was nothing he could about it. He hated feeling this vulnerable.

"You are finally seeing that I have all the power all you. Your mind is thinking what he is going to do next. When is he going to kill me?" Jeffery laughed.

"Killing you won't be as much as fun as this. The other captives took a while too, but I'm getting a feeling that you are going to take much much longer to break you."

"You can't break me. You can hurt me, but I won't break," Bosco replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Well I will be the first one that you can't break." Bosco replied. Bosco tried to break free from the bounds.

"You won't give up with you." Jeffery said.

"I don't give up ever." Bosco replied.

Jeffery laughed in his face. "You will give up, I promise you that. After you have been my captive for months, you will give up escaping, I promise."

"I won't be here that long. They will find me." Bosco replied, sternly.

Jeffery walked over to the table, and grabbed the scarf, and then walked back to Bosco, and started to play around with the scarf in his hand.

"They will never find you. " Jeffery said, as he shoved the scarf in Bosco's mouth and then tied it around his head.

"I think it is time for you to go to sleep," Jeffery said, as he looked at Bosco, as he injected the needle into his arm.

"Goodnight Officer." he said, as Bosco slowly started to close his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sweet dreams," Jeffery said, laughing, as he walked up the stairs and walked out of the basement.

8888888

The next day, Sasha had taken Ty home for some sleep, not that he was able to sleep. As  
they walked up the stairs, and saw everybody in the conference room.

"Boss. Has Sully or the others been found?" Ty asked. Lieu looked at Ty and Sasha.

"I think you need to sit down. We found some information about Jeffery Banks."

"What information?" Ty asked. Lieu turned to the man next to him. "FBI Agent Thomason will tell you everything."

"First of all, Jeffery Banks is not his real name. He's not a drug lord, or anything to do with that."

"What do you mean?" Ty asked, with this confused look on his face.

"For the last few years, we have been searching for this guy named Jeremy Watson, but he changed his name to Jeffery Banks after coming to New York. He has kidnapped many police officers in the last few years."

"Are you saying that we have a cop killer on the loose?" Sasha asked. The FBI agent shook his head.

"It's nothing like that. He kidnapped a police officer and keeps them for months, and sometimes he kills them or sometimes he let's them go."

" But why doesn't he kill them all?" Sasha asked.

" That we don't know yet."

"I'm confused," Ty said. "If he's not a cop killer than what is he?"

"He targets tough, no fear cops, that think that nothing is going to happen to them. What we have figare out so far he wants to break them until they are nothing, that is when he break them, or kills them"

Ty looked at Sasha and Lieu. "That's exactly like Bosco. But why didn't he kidnap Bosco first of all. Why did he try to kill Bosco and the rest of us in the warehouse?"

"That will don't know yet. It could be many different things maybe he just wanted to killed Bosco without kidnapping him."

"But when that didn't happen. He kidnapped Bosco, but Sully and the rest were with him, so he took them too. Has that ever happened before?" Ty asked.

The FBI agent shook his head. "This is the first time that has ever happened."

Sasha grabbed Ty's hand, and stroked it.

"So that means he would want to get rid of them, that he would kill them right away?" Ty asked, sadly.

"We don't know," the FBI agent said.

"You don't know that yet, so what you doing then. Just sitting here," Ty yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lieu said. Finney walked inside.

"Boss, they found one of them."

Ty stood up. "Is it Sully? Is he alive?" Ty asked, fearful. Finney shook his head. "I don't know, all they said were that they found one of the kidnap victims. "

"Where?" Ty asked. Finney then told him the address, and then Ty rushed out of the room, as fast as he could. Sasha followed behind him.

"Ty… don't just run off. We need to do this right. If it is Sully, do you really want to see his body?" Sasha asked. Ty turned around.  
"I need to see it!" He said, as he rushed out of the police station and got into the car.

As they got to the scene, there were police cars, and ambulance. Ty and Sasha walked up to the police officer.

"Matthews." The police officer turned around. "Davis?" he said, "I thought you were in the hospital."

Ty sighed.

"I don't have time to talk about this. I need to see the body. How bad is it?" Ty asked.

The officer sighed. "It's pretty bad, she is in the ambulance." Ty ran to the ambulance and saw Amanda, the little girl. She looked so pale.

"How bad is she?" Ty asked Carlos.

Carlos turned around. "Ty…"

"I know I should be in the hospital, but I'm not. I want to know how she is doing." Ty asked.

Carlos sighed. "She was beaten pretty badly; we think she has a concussion."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ty asked.

Carlos shook his head. "I don't know; we need to get her to the hospital now." Carlo said, as he closed the door, and the ambulance drove off.

Ty walked back to the police officer. "Matthews, where are the others? Where is Sully?"

Matthews turned around. "They weren't here, but I think there is something you need to see, but I think you should wait until the boss comes."

"I don't want to wait, I want to see."

Sasha looked at Ty. "Ty, this is going to help any. We will wait until Lieu comes."

Lieu Swersky then walked up to them. "I heard that the little girl was found, but pretty beaten up... What about the others?"

Matthews looked at Swersky. "We were waiting for you to come, so I could show this to you all." Using the gloves he had on, Matthews picked up the note that was on the ground.

"This was on her body."

You found one, but were you too late? Four left to find, but will you find them in time.

To find the next one, you go where there is water.

Ty sighed. "Are you telling me that he wants us to go on a scavenger hunt to find them?"

The FBI agent arrived on the scene and walked up to Ty.

"This is very unlike him. Unless…"

"Unless, what?" Ty asked, getting annoyed at the FBI Agent.

"What if he is doing this to get rid of the other captives? This is the first time he has had so many captives. Only one of them you say is like the previous captives, so why would he keep the other ones?"

Ty shook his head. "It says here four left to find, that counts Bosco too." Ty replied.

The FBI agents shake his head. "Why would he get rid of Bosco so quickly?"

Ty sighed. "You might not care about these people, but they are my friends." Ty said, as he walked away from the agent and walked to his car. He didn't know how, but he was going to find Sully and the rest, he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

To be continued!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Note: Rating PG 13 or R for violence

The next morning,

Bosco woke up, his eyes were so blurry, he could see a figure in front of  
him, but his eyes were just not working.

"Don't worry about your vision, it's just the drug," Jeffery said, with a  
laugh. "Your vision will come back to normal in a few minutes."

Bosco mumbled something through the gag in his mouth.

Jeffery shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to let you talk just yet." Jeffery said, as  
he smiled at Bosco.

He then walked up to him and tightened the bounds on Bosco's hands.  
When Jeffery did that, Bosco yelled out in pain.

"Did I hurt you officer?" Jeffery laughed. "I just wanted to make sure that  
your bounds were tight enough for you. We wouldn't want to escape would we?"

"Now I have a surprise for you… would you like to see what your friends are  
up to?" Jeffery said, with a laugh.

Bosco's whole face went white .Jeffery then laughed.  
"I guess that means you want to. Well first… I'll show  
you that little girl that was so easy to hurt. She didn't even scream." he said, as he held a picture of Amanda in his hands. Bosco mumbled something through his gag.

"Not yet, Boscorelli, you will get your turn to say something. It's not   
polite to talk when someone is doing a presentation."

"The next one is your mom. She screamed a bit, but not much…"

"Then it's your friend, Sullivan, he was a problem, but where I put him   
nobody is going to find him. I promise you that. Then we leave the best one  
for last. Your old partner, Faith. She did a lot of fighting, but I stop  
her."

"Now, you can talk," Jeffery replied, as he took the gag out of Bosco's  
mouth. "You jag off. It's me that you want, not them. Why would you hurt   
them?"

"Because I can."

"Just like I'm going to break you, I'm starting to do it already." Jeffery  
laughed." I can see the fear in your eyes already."

"That's not fear, that's anger. You don't want to see how angry I can get."

Jeffery grinned at Bosco. "Like I would be scared of you."

"You should be." Bosco replied.

Jeffery grabbed Bosco's face, and held it roughly. "You're never going to  
leave here. You are going to be my captive forever. I'm going to have all   
the power all you. When I'm done with you…."

"Yes I know I'm going to be nothing." Bosco said, laughing.

"You know you should have respect for me."

"Respect for you… you kidnapped me." Bosco yelled.

Jeffery shook his head. "I had to," he said, as he walked over to the table and picked up a scarf and started to play with it. Bosco's whole body tensed up. He could put on a brave face and pretend that he wasn't scared when Jeffery was hitting him, but he couldn't be in the dark. He just couldn't.

Jeffery grinned at Bosco, as he saw the look of fear in Bosco's eyes.

"That's right. I have the one thing that you fear in my hands. I'm going to break you that I promise you, if it takes me years, I will do it."

He then placed the scarf over Bosco's eyes, and then tied it behind his head. Bosco tried to move his hands.

"Oh Officer, nothing is going to break. You can move your hands as much as  
you want, it won't break, I made sure of that."

_I have to stay strong_, Bosco thought to himself.

Jeffery then walked up to Bosco. "Open your mouth." Jeffery said.

Bosco wouldn't do it. So Jeffery grabbed Bosco's chin and open Bosco's mouth and pour the water into his throat.

"Don't worry I haven't drugged it; you need to stay healthy! I can't have my  
captive getting sick."

"But you can hurt me."

Jeffery laughed. "You deserve it, all of the captives do. You think that you  
are this great cop, that nothing can hurt you, you can treat everybody like  
shit."

"I don't know what happened to you, Jeffery, but I'm not like that."

Jeffery grabbed the knife and lift Bosco's shirt up and cut him in his  
chest, but not enough to kill him. "Don't you lie to me? Next time I will  
make sure that you die. I promise you that."

"Soon you are going to wish you are dead."

Bosco laughed.

Jeffery hit him across the face. "I'm getting really sick and tired of your  
attitude; I think leaving you alone in the dark will make you think about  
some things, just in case that doesn't, this will." Jeffery said, as he  
punched Bosco in the stomach. Bosco's whole body ached, he couldn't yell out  
in pain. He couldn't let Jeffery know that he was winning.

"See you in a while." Jeffery said, as he walked up the stairs, and then  
closed the door behind him.

88888

The one thing that he has was afraid of was being buried alive.

Now here he is being buried alive, his nightmare was coming true, and there  
was nothing he could do. He struggled and fight with Jeffery, but he was tied  
up. It was really a losing battle.

Jeffery laughed at him and said that he had enough air to last 24 hours, but  
more than that, he was dead.

Sully sighed. This wasn't how he thought he was going to die. He tried as  
hard as he could to get out of the bounds, but he knew that it was no use,  
even if he was able to get out of the bounds, there was no way he was going  
to be able to get out here. The pain in his side was intensify. When  
Jeffery stabbed him. He laughed at Sully, saying you are going to die from  
the knife wound or being burying alive.

He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it.

888888

"We looked at every beach and every warehouse near water. There is nothing."  
the FBI agent said.

Ty looked at him. "We aren't going to give up."

Sasha placed her hand on Ty's shoulder. "Maybe Jeffery was trying to trick  
us."

Ty sighed, as he looked at Sasha. "I'm going to find Sully and the rest of  
them if it is the last thing that I do." he said, as he started to walk back  
to the car. Sasha followed him. Just as they were about to get inside, they  
heard a loud scream, Ty, Sasha and the FBI agent run to where they heard the  
scream.

A woman came out of a boat. Ty walked up to the woman. "What's wrong?" She  
looked at Ty." Who are you?"

Ty showed her his badge. She looked at him. "Woman…"

"What woman?" he asked. "Why did you scream?"

Sasha could tell the woman was scared, and was more likely to talk to her.

"I know this is scary, but was there was a woman inside your boat dead?"  
The woman shook her head. "She looks really cold." Ty radioed for an  
ambulance to come right now.

The FBI Agent looked at the woman. "You need to show us where this woman is,  
okay?" The woman nodded, as she walked up the stairs into the boat and then  
walked into a closet. Ty opened the closet, and he looked in horror as he  
saw Bosco's mom lying on the ground.

Ty radioed for an ambulance. He then felt her and could tell that she was  
cold. He took his jacket off and put it over Rose, who was coming in and out   
of unconscious " It's going to be okay.

"Where is the damn ambulance?" Ty yelled. Sasha then looked at Ty. "Look,"  
she said, as she pointed to the note on Rose. The FBI agent looked at him.  
"Don't touch it."

"Really," Ty said. "We are cops too."

The FBI agent then read the note. "Did you find her in time? I'm guessing  
you will want to find the next one. Let's see you need to go deep under.

Ty looked at Sasha. "What do you think that means?"

Sasha sighed. "I don't know."

The FBI agent looked at them. "The next person is under ground somewhere."

888888

The ambulance had just left with Rose, they were worried was because she was  
soaking wet that they were worried that she was going into hypothermia.

Ty sighed. Why did this guy do this? What did he gain by hurting these  
people? He had to find Sully before it was too late.

Sasha placed a hand on Ty's shoulder. "Thomason said that he is leaving now  
to go and find out where the next person is."

"You mean either Faith, Bosco or Sully. Three of our friends?" Ty replied.  
"How can you be so calm when it's one of ours?"

Sasha sighed. "I'm not calm. I'm scared for all of them, but that is not  
going to help them. Sully's going to be okay, Ty. I know it. He's being a   
cop for years."

"But has he ever been in a situation like this?" Ty replied, as they walked  
towards their car. Sasha sighed. "Maybe not, but he's smart. He's going to  
be able to figure out how to escape."

"What if Thomason is right and Sully is the one underground, how is suppose   
to get out of there?" Ty said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I don't know what to say, Ty. We are going to find them." She said, as they  
got into the car and drove off.

88888

Bosco heard the door opening, and heard the footsteps coming towards him.

"Officer, are you going to behave now?" Jeffery said, as he took the  
blindfold off Bosco's eyes.

Bosco didn't say anything. He was going to remain as tough as he could. It  
was the only weapon he had to stay alive.

"Oh when are you going to learn?" Jeffery said, laughing. "Let me guess you  
think if you stay tough that you can take any beating. That you are strong  
enough. Are you dumb?"

"No that would be you. I'm a police officer, you're a what? A drug lord, but  
you aren't are you? If you were, you would have killed me by now? You are  
just a wimp. What are you going to just keep me here like this, and do what   
to me? You don't know do you?"

"I know what you are doing, Officer. It's not going to work, and for that  
I'm going to have to make you pay. Now I just have to decide what kind of   
punishment?" he said, with a grin, as he brought his knees to Bosco's  
stomach and punched him as hard as he could.

Bosco then yelled out in pain.

"Was that painful for you?" Jeffery laughed. "Or yes, you have a knife wound  
from earlier, I better be careful not to..." he said, with a laugh, as he  
punched him again in the stomach. "hurt you."

Jeffery looked into Bosco's eyes and the panic and fear were evident in   
them. He has never had so much fun with a captive before.

"Should I stop?" Jeffery said, laughing. He then looked at Bosco, who now  
was battered and bruised. He didn't look like the tough cop anymore.

"Why are you doing this?"

Jeffery smiled at Bosco. "You want to know. You want to know why I like  
torturing and killing police officers, but not just any ones, ones that  
think that nothing will hurt them."

"But I'm not like that anymore; I know that things can hurt me. Hello I was  
shot 4 times." Bosco yelled with frustration.

Jeffery shakes his head. "Yes you might have got hurt, but that hasn't  
change you, you are still the same tough ass person that you always been. I  
know your type. I kill and torture your type. "

"That doesn't explain why."

"That's easy." Jeffery replied. "I was a cop, and I had a partner who was  
exactly like you, who thought that nothing could hurt him that he was  
invisible. He would go without back-up. Then one day, he got shot twice when   
chasing after someone. I chased after him, but it was too late, he was gone.  
If only he had waited for me instead of running off."

"So because your partner died you decide to just kill and torture people  
that are like him. Do you really think your partner would want you to do  
that?"

"Don't you dare talk about my partner? You don't know him." Jeffery said,  
angry, as he hit Bosco across the face.

Bosco shakes his head. "I know what is like when your partner is hurt, but   
this isn't going to bring your partner back."

"Don't try and be nice to me now. I only told you the reason because you   
deserve to know why I'm doing this. Not that it is going to change anything.  
I'm still going to make you fear me."

"That's what I don't get, if you are doing this because of what happened to   
your partner, why do you want me to fear you, and be nothing."

"Because my partner fear nothing, and look what happened to him. I can't let  
that happen to anybody else. I have to do this."

"You don't have to do this. Just let me go, and…" Jeffery put his hand on  
Bosco's mouth.

"Stop it before you said that you will make sure that nothing happens to me.  
Don't think I'm stupid. You're not getting out of here ever."

Bosco then bit Jeffery's hand. "You bastard." Jeffery said, moving away  
from Bosco. "You are worse than the others."

He then grabbed the knife and waved it in Bosco's face. Bosco looked in   
fear. Here he was a police officer and there was nothing he could to save  
himself, he was helpless. He hated feeling this way.

"Hmm... no I don't think I'm going to stab you right now. But I bet your  
mind was thinking that."

"Yeah right." Bosco lied.

"I have had many captives, but I have never ever met before, you are  
definitely a challenge. I love challenges."

Bosco smirked.

Jeffery laughed. " I see your attitude hasn't change yet,  
but it will, I promise you."

Jeffery then walked over to the window.

"Why did you kill Amanda's parents?" Bosco questioned. "They weren't police  
officers."

Jeffery turned around. "That's easy. I had to kill people to  
make out I was this drug lord; it was only suppose to be her dad. I did it   
to get your attention. See I wasn't going to kidnap you like the others, I  
wanted to just kill you, but you would never die. But I'm glad that you  
didn't die when I wanted you to, because this is so much better."

"You are a sick, twisted bastard." Bosco yelled. "You're not going to get   
away with this."

"But I am. I've gotten away with this for years. Not one of my captives have  
escaped or been found. I only let them go when it is time or sometimes I  
kill them. It takes months before I let them go. So don't think you are   
getting away anytime soon." Jeffery said, as he walked back towards Bosco.

"But I will."

Jeffery smirked. "We'll see won't we?" He then grabbed the scarf and shoved  
it into Bosco's mouth tying in behind his head.

Bosco mumbled something through his gag. Jeffery then walked up to Bosco.   
"What you want me to make it tight for you?" Jeffery said, as he pulled at  
the knot. He smiled when he looked at Bosco and could the pain in his eyes.

"Oh Officer, this is going to be so much fun."

8888

"Maurice..." Rose said, quietly. The doctor looked at his patient. "You are   
doing a little better; we are still pretty worried about you."

"Maurice…" Rose yelled.

The doctor looked at Rose. "You need to calm down, Ms. Boscorelli." Rose  
looked at the doctor. "Where's Maurice?"

"I'm going to go and find out. You need to rest." The doctor said, as he  
walked out of the room. Lieu was waiting outside of the room. He knew that  
Bosco would want someone to check up on his mother.

"How is she?"

The doctor shakes his head. "Her stab wound isn't too bad, didn't hurt any major tissue or anything, and her body temperature is slowly regulating back to normal."

"So the hydrothermia wasn't bad?" Lieu asked.

"It could have been much worse. She is going to need to stay in the hospital  
for a few days. She keeps on asking for someone name Maurice is he here?"  
the doctor asked. Lieu looked at the doctor. "No, he's not. We haven't  
found him yet."

"I didn't recognize the name first of all, but my patient is one of the  
kidnapped victims that were on the TV yesterday, her son was one of them   
wasn't he?"

Lieu nodded. "Just don't tell Rose anything yet until we find him. I don't  
want her getting upset."

The doctor nodded. "I will." Lieu then looked at the doctor. "Do you know  
how the little girl that was brought in a while ago is doing, her name is  
Amanda."

"She wasn't my patient, but I can go and see if I can find her doctor." Lieu  
nodded. "Thank you."

Lieu walked over to the waiting room when Officer Matthews came up to him.

"How's Bosco's mom doing?"

"As good as can be expected. Has there been any news about Sully, Faith or  
Bosco?" 

Officer Matthews shakes his head. "Nothing."

Lieu shakes his head. "I can't believe this guy was able to get away without any of us knowing."

"He is sneaky, but we are going to get him.

Lieu sighed. "We have to."

He then saw a doctor coming towards them. "I heard that you were asking  
about my patient, the little girl. Are you family?"

"I'm the police, I'm working the case, and I needed to know how she is   
doing?"

The doctor sighed. "She is doing pretty badly. She has some broken ribs, and  
we are pretty concerned about the concussion, we won't know how bad it is  
until she wakes up."

"Thanks," Lieu said, as he shakes hands with the doctor.

Officer Matthews turned to Lieu. "I'm going to go and see if there is anything I can do."

Lieu nodded. "See you back at the station." he said. Lieu then walked over  
to the waiting room, and sat down on the chairs, and put his hands on his  
face.

They have to be okay. They were like his own kids; he didn't know what he  
would do if something happened to them.

88888

I need to say awake, Sully thought to himself, but he was slowly starting to  
close his eyes.

He flashed back to his whole life and everything that happen, the good and  
the bad. This is not how he wanted to die.

Ty

_How was he going to deal with this? _Sully thought to himself. He is strong.  
He will forget about me in time.

Suddenly Sully saw a hand… "Grab my hand," said a voice. Sully looked up and  
saw Tatiana staring at him.

"Am I dying?"

She looked at him. "Just take my hand, everything will be okay. "

Sully looked at her. "I can't…"

She looked at him. "Just try..."

Suddenly Sully heard another voice. "Sully, I'm coming," He then looked up  
and saw Ty coming towards a cemetery. He was looking around the grave and  
then suddenly he saw something. It said Officer John Sullivan…

_I'm imagining this…. _Sully thought to himself. How can I see this?"

Tatiana looked at him. "Sully, come with me."

Suddenly Tatiana started to fade away and Sully then closed his eyes.

8888

"I'm coming, Sully," Ty said, as he started to dig the grave. "What if  
Jeffery is tricking us?" the FBI agent said.

"Then we just going to have to go to every cemetery there is. I'm going to  
find Sully; I'm not going to let him die."

Sasha then started to help Ty dig the grave. Carlos and Grace were waiting  
with them; Carlos knew how much Sully meant to Ty. He knew that there was no  
chance that Sully could survive that, but he wasn't going to say anything to  
Ty. People say that he isn't sensitive.

"Come on… we can't stop." Ty said, as he saw people were stopping digging.

"This is one of us. Would you want someone to stop if was you." Ty said,  
yelling.

Suddenly Ty hit something. "I think we got something." Ty then turned to   
the funeral director. "We need you to open this."

The person looked at Ty. "I shouldn't be doing this."

The FBI agent looked the person. "We aren't digging up a dead body, this person is alive," He said.

Ty then started to pace around the cemetery. "We are losing time."

The funeral person looked at the grave. "It doesn't look like it is too  
deep, we just need to pull it up a bit."

"Then do it!" Ty yelled.

"I need you all to stand back." Ty nodded, as they all stood up. Ty was so  
scared and afraid of what he was going to find.

_I just hope we found him in time_, he thought to himself. Sasha places her  
hand on Ty's shoulder. "Ty, it's going to be okay,"

He looked at her. "What if we didn't find him in time."

She put her arms around him. "Don't think  
that way."

Suddenly the cell phone rang. I can't take this…… Ty said, looking at them  
bring the coffin up.

Sasha looked at Ty. "I'll take the call for you." she  
said, as she grabbed his cell phone and walked away from him.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Ty was feeling so tired, but he knew that he needed to do this. He then  
watched Carlos and Grace run to Sully. He wanted to so much to go over there  
and find out what is happening, but he knew that Carlos and Grace need space  
to work.

_Please be okay_, Ty thought to himself, as a tear fall down his cheek.

Carlos then run up to Ty. "Sully…"

"Please… don't tell me that he is gone." Ty said, looking at Carlos's face.

He could see sadness on it."Sully is in bad shape. His pulse is weak. He is unconscious and he has lots  
of cuts and bruises, and…"

"And what Carlos?" Ty yelled.

"Please don't hide anything from me, I need to know."

"Sully was stabbed; he is bleeding out. We need to get him to the hospital now."

Ty then looked at Carlos. "Then what are you doing? Get him to the hospital."

"Do you want to be in the ambulance with Sully?"

The FBI agent looked at Ty. "This was in the grave with him. It was another clue. It says where it all started…"  
"What does that mean?"   
Sasha then walked up to them. "It doesn't matter… someone found Faith, she is at the hospital."  
"What about Bosco?" Ty asked.

Sasha looked at Ty. "Lieu said that he will tell us everything when we get there." 

"Carlos… we need to go now. His pulse is getting weaker."

Ty ran after Carlos. He then turned around to Sasha. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

8888

Sasha and the FBI agent walked into the hospital when she saw Lieu coming towards her. "How's Faith and Sully?"

"Faith is in critical condition, she has a pretty bad cut to her head. We don't know exactly what happened. If he cut her or if he pushed her and she fall. But she was handcuffed to a pole. She hasn't woken up yet. Sully is in bad shape, he had a stab wound to the chest. They are going to have to operate."

"What about Bosco?" Sasha asked. "Is he here too?"

Lieu sighed.

"I want to wait until Ty is here, Sasha." She then walked over to Sully's room, and saw Ty sitting in the chair next to him.

"Why did this have to happen?" Sasha replied.

"First Ty, now Sully, Faith."

"I don't know. " Lieu said. Ty then walked out of the room. "The doctors said that they are going to operate soon. This is my fault."

"No it's not, Ty." Ty watched as the doctor wheeled Sully away to surgery.

"I'm sorry, Sully." He said, as he walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

Sasha then turned to Lieu. "We are all here, what about Bosco. Where is he?"

Lieu looked at him. "He's still missing, the note that was on Faith's body said.  
"You found them, expect one, and you are never going to find him. You can try, but you are going to lose and I'm going to win. There was a picture with it of Bosco."

"I'm not going to let him win." Ty said.

"No way." Sasha put her arms around Ty. 

"There is nothing you can do." Ty turned around. 

"Nothing I can do, we found the others. We are going to find Bosco. He's one of us. He would do the same for all of us." The next morning, Ty was sitting in Sully's room, he had woken up, but it was far from better. The doctors were still worried about him. Lieu and Agent Thomson walked into the room. "Davis, Thomason think he might know where Bosco is."

Ty turned around and looked at Lieu. "That's great news, do…"

Lieu stopped for a moment. "You stay here with Sully. He needs you." Sully woke up. He was really weak. 

"Save... Bos.."

Ty looked at his friend and partner. "Sully… shhh.. don't talk right now, you are really weak."

"Sa..ve.."

Lieu looked at Ty and Sully. "We are going to do our best." Lieu then walked up to Sully, and hugged him.  
"Get better soon." 

Ty turned to Lieu. "How are the rest?"  
"Faith and Rose are stable, but Amanda is still critical; she hasn't woken up yet." Lieu replied, sighing.

Thomason then looked at Lieu. "We need to go now."  
"Be…care...ful" Sully said, as he drifted off to sleep. Ty then got up and walked out with them, as he knew that Sully needed his sleep.

"Who is going with you?" Ty asked.

"I am." Sasha said.

Ty looked at her. "You can't do that. I can't let anything happen to you." She laughed at him.  
"I'm a cop remember. I helped you find the others."

"I know that, but that was different, I was with you. We weren't going after the guy.

Sasha kissed Ty. "I'm not going to be the only one, Agent Thomason, Lieu and bunch of other cops are going to be there with me. Don't worry."

"Don't say that. I love you, I will always worry about you."

"We need to go now," Lieu said. Ty hugged Sasha, and kissed her again, and then watched as they walked away. He just hoped and prayed they were going to be okay and were going to find Bosco.

8888

Sasha, Lieu and the others entered the house. They looked into each room, but there was nothing. Then Sasha saw a door.

"What if this is a basement," she said, as she opened the door, and walked down the stairs, she looked in horror of what she said, there were shackles and chains chained to the wall. She could only imagined what Bosco went through. But where was he? She thought to himself. Are we too late?

"Guys come down here. Bosco isn't here, but maybe there is some evidence that can help us!" Sasha yelled.

Meanwhile, in a secret room, "It is good that I found out your friends knew where you were, I was just about ready to get you into the van when they came into the door. At least I was quick enough to hide us in this secret room? Are you glad that I did that? We can't have anybody finding you, can we?"

Bosco tried to say something, but the gag was still in his mouth. Jeffery looked at Bosco moving his hands, which were handcuffed together. 

"Your hands aren't going to get loose. I made sure of that. Wasn't I smart to handcuff your hands together as soon as I untie them from the wall? Can't have you escapeing on me." 

Jeffery then walked over to the table in the room. Bosco tried moved his legs, but they were duct taped together. There has to be something that he can do to get out of this, I'm tougher than this, Bosco thought to himself.

Bosco was trying to get the gag out of his mouth, slowly he got it sort out of his mouth, not all the way, but enough to scream, but before he do anything he felt Jeffery's hand on his mouth shoving in back inside. He then grabbed the knife that was on the table and put against Bosco's throat.

"You try that again, and I will kill you." 

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I would like to thank Melissa for editing this for me,and her  
encourgement To Amy and Robin, your encouragement and reading and reviewing  
every chapter has helped a lot, so thank you. And to everybody else that  
read and reviewed, thank you.

Too Soon

Rating: PG 13 or R for violence

Chapter 18

Sasha stared at where Bosco had been chained up. It brought a chin down her  
spine to just think what he has gone through.

I'm sorry, Bosco. We're going to find you, she thought to herself.

"Officer Monroe," Agent Thomason said. Sasha turned around. "Yes."

"Have you found anything?" he asked. She shakes her head. "He was here.  
Bosco was here, but we're too late. How could we do that to him?"

"We don't know for sure that he was here." Agent Thomason said. Sasha  
sighed. "He was here. You saw the picture; it looks exactly like this  
picture, why couldn't you have figure it out sooner."

Lieu walked up to her. "Sasha, it's not his fault."

"Then who is it?" Sasha yelled, as she walked away from them, and walked up  
the stairs. Lieu turned to the agent. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. " Agent Thomason said, sighing. He blames himself. If only he  
could've caught this guy before now, then Officer Boscorelli wouldn't be in this  
situation right now.

Lieu, Agent Thomason and the rest of them walked up the stairs. Lieu turned  
around, looking at where one of his officers had been kept. It made him feel  
sick to his stomach. This wasn't just any case, this was about one of his  
officer, this made it so personal for him, he was going to do whatever it  
took to find Bosco. He wouldn't stop until he did.

88888

Bosco could feel the coldness of the knife on his neck. He tried to move,  
but every time he did, Jeffery moved the knife towards his chin and taunted  
about just kill him right here and now.

He has never been a situation like this before. Yes he has been in danger  
before, but every time he knew that he could get himself out of the  
situation or at least his partner would get him out of trouble. Even when he  
was shot, and wasn't sure if he was going to go back to work, he found a way  
to get back to work.

But this time, he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this mess.

"It looks like your friends are gone now, we can go," Jeffery said, as he  
moved the knife away from Bosco. He then picked Bosco up and put him over  
his shoulder.

"I think we should use the back way." he said, as they walked towards  
another door. Bosco sighed. There was no way that he was going to be able  
to escape with his hands handcuffed and his feet duct taped, but that  
doesn't mean he was going to make easy for Jeffery, he struggled the whole  
way to the van.

When they got to the van, Jeffery throws him inside. Bosco was moving  
around in the van. Jeffery got into the van and punched him in the stomach.  
"You're not going to be able to escape, so stop moving; we wouldn't want you  
to hurt yourself, now would we?"

"Now be quiet," Jeffery said, as he closed the van, and drove away.

88888

Ty was sitting next to Sully's bedside when he saw Sasha, Agent Thomason and  
Lieu walked out of the elevator.

He turned to Sully, but he saw that Sully had fallen asleep. He quietly left the room, and walked up to them. Sasha looked at Ty and then ran away.

"What?" Ty said.

"We didn't find him." Lieu said. Ty ran after Sasha, who had just run into the bathroom. Ty walked into the bathroom.

"Sasha." he said.

"You can't be in here."

"I don't care. " Ty said. "I know that you didn't find Bosco. It's going to  
be okay, we aren't going to rest until we find him." Sasha walked out of the  
bathroom stall. Ty could tell by the eyes, that she had been crying.

"It was horrible…."

Ty put his arms around Sasha. "I'm here." She turned around. "You should  
have seen it, Ty. I thought I would be okay, but I wasn't. He had been  
chained to a wall, Ty. God knows what he has been going through. It's sick.  
This guy is sick."

She lean her head on his shoulder. "We are never going to find him, are we?"

"Of course we are going to find him; this was just a dead end." Ty said, as  
they left the bathroom.

888

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts."

She then looked at her daughter. "I need to know how Bosco is doing.  
Nobody is telling me anything."

Emily looked down at the floor. "Mom… Bosco's not here."

"What?" Faith yelled. "Where is he? Is he in another hospital? I need to  
know." she said, as tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's always about him, isn't it?" Fred yelled. "He's the reason you got  
kidnapped and hurt."

Faith shook her head. "That's not true; you don't even know what you are  
talking about."

"Bosco was found too, wasn't he?" Faith asked with a scared look on her  
face.

"Mom…. "Emily said. " You are still recovering, I don't think we should be  
talking about this" Fred looked at Emily and Charlie. "Come on, let's go,  
your mom needs her rest."

Emily shook her head. "I think I want to stay with mom for a while." Fred  
nodded. Charlie then hugged Faith. "Hope you feel better soon."

"Me too," Faith said. She then waved goodbye to Charlie, as Fred and  
Charlie walked out of the room.

Faith turned to Emily. "Tell me what you know?" Emily shakes her head.  
"It's not going to help you any knowing this."

"What do you know?" Faith shouted.

"I only know what your officer friend told me… something Dav…"

"You mean Davis?"

Emily nodded. Emily looked sadly at her mother. "I asked Officer Davis if  
Bosco has been found too, as I saw on the news about you all being  
kidnapped. He told me that Bosco was the only one that hasn't been found.  
They aren't giving up hope, mom. They are going to find him."

"No." Faith cried. Emily moved closer to her mom, and put her arms around  
her. "It's going to be okay, mom."

"I've got to help them find him." Faith said, as she got out of the bed.  
Emily shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

Faith looked at her daughter. "I'm the mother here, not you." Emily  
looked at her mom. "I almost lost you, mom. I don't want to do it again. I  
know you are worried about Bosco. I'm worried about him too, but you can't  
do anything. You are hurt mom, look at you, you're shaking. Can you really  
do a good job like that?"

"When did my little girl become so grown up?"

"I've been grown up for a while; I've just never let you see it. Now get  
back into the bed." Emily ordered. Faith sighed. "Fine, but as soon as I'm  
out of the hospital, I'm going to go and find Bosco."

"Let's hope by then, he is already found," Emily said, as she grabbed a  
chair and sat by her mother's bedside.

8888

Ty was walking towards Sully's room when she saw Amanda's social worker, he  
remember seeing her on the police station. "I'm Officer Davis, I was just  
wondering how Amanda is doing."

"She just woke up an hour ago, she was screaming for Officer Boscorelli. I  
tried to calm her down, but they had to sedate her. Any news on Officer  
Boscorelli?

Ty shakes his head. The social worker looked at Ty. "They formed a great  
bond. I just don't know what it is going to do to her if you don't find  
him." Ty sighed, looking at Sully. "I can't think that way, we are going to  
find him, we have to."

"I hope so. Please keep me update." Ty nodded, as he walked into Sully's  
room.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Sully said.

"You're the one in the hospital not me." Sully laughed. "You were in the  
hospital the last time I talked to you."

"What did you think I was going to go and find you?" Ty said, as he grabbed  
the chair. Sully nodded. "You should still get some rest."

Ty smiled. "It's nice to see you that you are feeling better."

"I wouldn't say better. I'm still stuck in a hospital bed." Ty smiled  
slightly." The doctor says that you are going to be here for a week or so."

"Any news on Bosco yet?" Ty shakes his head. Sully looked at Ty. "I just  
don't get how you found the rest of us, but not Bosco. Why would the  
kidnapper do that?"

Ty walked over to the window." I didn't try hard enough, Sully. All I care  
about was finding you, I should have tried harder to find Bosco, if  
something happened to him because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"Ty, you did nothing wrong." Sully said, reassuring his friend. "You did  
everything that you could. Don't talk like Bosco is gone, he isn't, we are  
going to find him."

"I hope so," Ty said, as he walked back to Sully's bed. Sully looked at him.  
"Thank you, Ty."

"I didn't do anything."

"You saved me." Sully replied. Ty smiled slightly. "That's what partners  
do."

"You're not my partner anymore. You didn't have to do it."

Ty looked at Sully. "You aren't you aren't just a partner to me, you are like a father."  
Ty said, as he grabbed the chair and sat down next to him. "Do you know how  
scared I was?" Ty said.

Sully smiled slightly. "Now you know how I felt  
earlier when you got hurt."

Ty nodded. He then saw that Sully wasn't looking that good. "Sully, are you  
okay?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling a little tired." Ty stood up. "I'll let you get some  
rest." Ty turned to Sully. I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Go home, Ty. I'm fine."

"I can't… I almost lost you Sully." Sully smiled. "I have nurses and doctors  
here; there is a guard outside my door. I'm going to be fine. Go home; you  
need your rest too. "

"I'll make sure of that," said a voice. Ty turned around and saw Sasha  
standing in front of the doorway. He could that she had been crying more. He  
walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Hi."

"Hi." Sasha said. "I'm taking you home. Let's go."

"What did Lieu ordered you to go home?"

"Of course not." Sasha said, with a slight smile.

Ty knew the answer.

"Goodnight," Sully replied, as Sasha and Ty walked out of the room.

888

The next day,

Bosco finally heard the van stopped. He didn't know how long they drove for,  
but he would expected it had been all night. All the way there all he could  
think were ways to escape, but as soon Jeffery opened the van doors, it was  
like his mind froze for a minute; he couldn't do anything.

"Come on," Jeffery said, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco, and then placed him  
in the wheelchair that was there.

Jeffery then wheeled Bosco towards the  
building.

Jeffery smiled at Bosco. "This time nobody is going to find where  
I have you."

Bosco mumbled something. Jeffery turned to face Bosco, and took the gag out  
of his mouth.

Bosco yelled. "You jag off… you're not going to win. They are going to find  
me."

Jeffery hit Bosco across the face, his face was so sore from the previous  
beatings. "Do you see anybody around, Officer?"

Bosco looked and saw that this place was deserted. There was no way that  
anybody was going to find this place.

"That's right, Officer. This place is far far away from where anybody can  
find you." he said, as he wheeled Bosco into the building. Bosco tried to  
get free, but there was no way he could. They then walked down a long  
hallway and then Jeffery opened the door, and wheeled Bosco inside. He  
looked in horror of what he saw. It was like what he was in before, and  
next to it was a table with, duct tape, rope, everything that Jeffery  
needed.

"I'm not going in one of those again." Bosco yelled, as he tried to get out  
of the wheelchair, he then fall out of the wheelchair. He tried to crawl  
towards the door, even though it was pretty hard with his feet handcuffed  
together, and his body being so sore. He had to try.

But before he could do anything, Jeffery grabbed a hold of Bosco's shirt. "You can't escape." he  
said, as he dragged Bosco towards the wall. He then kicked Bosco in the stomach.

"Ahh." Bosco yelled, as he tried to jerk away from Jeffery.

" You can't get away from me."

"I'm not going in that… No." Bosco yelled.

Jeffery laughed. "Do you really think I care what you say?" He then moved  
Bosco so he was standing up. He grabbed Bosco's wrist, and grabbed the  
chain that was on the wall, he put it over his wrist and then locked it. He  
then grabbed the restraints, like they used in the hospital and put it over  
the chain.

"When did you have time to do this? Did you build one in every place that  
you have? You're sick."

"Shut up," Jeffery said. "Just shut up… you don't know anything. I'm not  
sick," he said, as he tightened the restraints. Bosco yelled in pain.

"Did I do that too tight?" Jeffery said, with an evil grin.

"Why are you putting this on as well?" Bosco said.

Jeffery laughed. "Because you're a challenge."

"Hello wouldn't putting the chains on will be enough? How do you think I'm  
going to escape? I'm not a superman."

"Because I want to do it, I'm the boss, remember that"

Jeffery grabbed the other wrist and did the exactly same thing with that.  
Bosco's arms were now stretched out apart from each other.

Bosco tried to move, but nothing wouldn't budge. He was trapped again. His  
whole body ached, he didn't know how much more he could take of this, but he  
couldn't let Jeffery see that he was winning, he had to stay strong.

Jeffery then took Bosco's shoes and socks.

"You are more twisted than I thought. What are you going to do with my  
shoes?" Bosco yelled.

"I'm just want to make you nice and comfortable."" he said, moved Bosco's  
feet together, grabbed the chain and tied it to nail in the wall, he put it  
over Bosco's legs, and locked it. He then grabbed the other restraints that  
he had that were on the table. He tightened them.

Normally he wouldn't use this all of his captive feet's, but Jeffery needed  
to use whatever he has, seeing as he had to take his captive away before  
anybody found him. So he didn't have to tell to get everything ready. He was  
just so glad that when he left here a few months ago, he left everything the  
same way.

"Comfortable? Are you out of your mind?"

Jeffery grabbed the knife, and ripped a part of Bosco's sleeve. He looked  
at Bosco's eyes and saw the fear in them. He was slowly starting to get  
control over this one. It was going to take much longer than any he has ever  
had. But he had all the time in the world.

"What did you do with my friends?" Bosco asked, with this afraid look on his  
face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"They are okay."

"Like I would believe anything you have to say." Bosco yelled. Jeffery  
then grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" said a voice.

"I was wondering about your co-workers, Officer Yokas, Officer Sullivan? Are  
they okay?"

"Help me… Help me." Bosco yelled. "Help…" Bosco then saw Jeffery's hand  
come towards him and hitting him against the face.

"It's me… Bosco… help me..." Bosco yelled. Jeffery then put his hand over  
Bosco's mouth. "Shh..." he said, as he throws the cell phone across the  
wall. Using the free hand, Jeffery grabbed the duct tape and the cloth.

Bosco looked at Jeffery with this look of terror. When is this going to  
stop? How much more is he going to do? he thought to himself.

"You are afraid, just how I want you." Jeffery laughed, as he shoved the  
cloth into Bosco's mouth and tying it behind his hand, and then using the  
duct tape he put it around Bosco's mouth and the back of his head.

"See that what happens when you misbehave. When are you going to realize  
that nobody, I mean nobody is going to find you."

Bosco tried to talk, but all that came out was mumbles.

Jeffery then walked over to the table. "Now I didn't want to do this, but you left me no  
choice." he said, as he grabbed something and then walked back to Bosco. He  
then put the thing on Bosco's chest, and then suddenly Bosco felt two little  
shocks, he didn't know what he was. This guy was definitely crazy.

Jeffery looked at Bosco's face, and could see so many emotions, but mostly  
he saw was fear. Fear of what he was going to do next.

"Yes Bosco I gave you a little shock. Just so you know who is in charge."

Bosco looked at Jeffery, and he couldn't believe that this guy was a police  
officer, just because his partner die, he wanted to make anybody pay that is  
like his partner. But Bosco knows that is just what he is telling himself so  
it makes it easier for him to kidnap and kill cops, then to realize that he  
is an evil, twisted bastard, who just like to hurt people.

As Bosco looked into the eyes of his kidnapper, he saw no remorse, just pure  
evil. He put on a brave face, but he was scared to death of what was going  
to happen to him. It's not he hasn't been hurt before, he was shot four  
times, but that was different, as soon as he jumped in front of those  
bullets for Faith, he didn't feel anything, no pain, nothing. He only felt  
something when he woke up.

But this time was different. He felt everything, and he knew that it was  
only the beginning.

8888

A few weeks later,

Lieu was sitting his office when Agent Thomason knocked on the door. "Come  
in."

The agent walked inside. "I'm leaving today." Lieu stood up. "What about  
Officer Boscorelli? You can't give up on him. It has only been a few weeks.  
We'll go to find him. I hear his voice on the phone. He's alive. He needed  
us to find him, and what did we do. We did nothing."

The agent closed the door behind him.

"We did everything we could, and you know that. We tried to trace the call,  
but because it was a cell phone we couldn't. I wish I could stay here and  
help but I have other cases that I need to deal with."

"So what you are going to just forget about Bosco. Do you know what that man  
has been through this year, he was shot four times, and now he has been  
kidnapped, and god knows what he is going through. How much more can one man  
take? You want me to just forget about him and go on like nothing happened.  
I can't do that. He's one of my own. What would you do if it was one of  
yours?"

"I know how hard this is for you. There is nothing more I can do. We're not  
closing this case, we just putting it aside for a while."

Lieu sighed. It knew exactly what that meant. It meant that they didn't  
care about Bosco anymore.

"I know what that means. You think he is never going to be found. Did you  
give up this fast on the others?"

"I wish that there was some way that I could help you, I've been working on  
this case for nearly three years. I want to find this guy just as much as  
you do, but there are just no leads for us. I can't stay here hoping to find  
your officer. I have a job to do."

Swersky walked over to the window. "I just can't give up."

"I'm not asking you to give up; I'm just telling you there is nothing more I  
can do for now," Agent Thomason replied, as he handed Swersky a card. "Call  
me if you get any news."

Swersky nodded, as the agent walked out of the room. Swersky walked over to  
his chair and put his hand over his face.

He would do anything to have Bosco in his office right now and telling him  
about being late or whatever he did that day.

"Swersky, you're going to be late for roll call." A single tear fall down  
his cheek, he couldn't be late, there was only person that is always late  
for roll call and that was Bosco.

888

Swersky walked into the roll call room, and saw Sully and Davis. "I would  
like to welcome back Officer Sullivan and Officer Davis back." Everybody  
clapped. "I would like you both to take it easy on your first day back.  
Davis and Sully will be partnered today."

"Finney and Monroe will be partnered.

"I thought Ty is my partner." Swersky looked at Finney. "For the time  
being, Monroe is going to be your training officer."

He then went through the other partners, and then stopped. "As you all know  
one of our officers is still missing, Officer Maurice Boscorelli, I want you  
to be on the look out for anything."

"He's dead, you know." said an officer in the back row. Sully turned  
around. "Don't talk about something like that. He's one of us."

"He's a dead officer."

Sully stood up and Swersky yelled. "Sit back down, Sully." Lieu looked at  
the officers that said that. "You have desk duty today."

"Why?" the officer said. Ty turned around. "Maybe because of what you said about  
Bosco. He's one of us."

"He was always an ass."

Monroe, Ty and Sully all turned around. "I will not disagree Bosco can be a  
jerk, but nobody deserves to be kidnapped." Sully said, sighing.

He hoped by now that they would have found Bosco. He touched his side where he had been stabbed. He will always have a scar from his kidnapping, but at least he was safe now, something that Bosco wasn't. He didn't like to admit but he cared about Bosco. He never told anybody but he went to Bosco a few times when he was in the hospital and in a coma. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt like he needed to. If Bosco could survive something like that. He could survive this too, couldn't he?

"Earth to Sully?" Sully looked at Ty. "What were you saying?" "I said that we needed to get going. Are you sure you are okay to be back at work. You are looking a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Sully then grabbed the radios and then went off to start their shift.

888

Later that night, Faith walked towards Haggertys. She knew that she should go home, but she couldn't. When she gets home, she is going to be alone, as Emily is spending the night with her father. All Faith would think about is Bosco. Her best friend and partner who has been missing for a few weeks. She should have tried harder to make sure that Jeffery didn't take him away; she didn't do anything to stop him. What kind of cop is she?

"Faith," said a voice, as the door opened to the bar. She looked up and saw Ty standing in front of her. "Are you coming in?"

She looked at Ty. "I don't know..." she said, as she looked at everybody laughing and smiling.

"I want to be alone," she said. "You're all happy. Well I'm not."

"Faith... we are all thinking about Bosco. We haven't forgotten him. If that is what you think." Ty said.

"Come on and listen." He said, as he and Faith walked into the bar. "What about the time when Bosco got poison ivy from his ex-girlfriend, but which one was that?" Sully laughed.

Faith sat down on the stool. "At least you weren't the one that had to take him to the hospital. You should have seen how it was when he needed to get a shot?" Faith said, as she laughed for the first time since everything happened.

Jeffery stood in the background, nobody saw him. He made sure that he had a disguise on. He couldn't have anybody finding him; he has to get back to Bosco soon. He smiled slightly to himself, as he looked at Bosco's fellow officers laughed about him and saying that he will be found soon.

If only they knew the truth. Their friend was never coming home.

The End.

Author's Note: Yes I know a lot of you are going to be mad how I ended this, but there is a sequel to this.

A little bonus for you while you are waiting for the sequel, here are some sneak peek of just a few things that are going to be happening in the sequel.

_Jeffery's girlfriend is going to be joining Bosco and Jeffery and let's just say she is just as evil as Jeffery, and she hates cops _

Swersky isn't going to be dealing with Bosco's kidnapping that good. He's going to be blaming himself.

Sully is tempted to drink again, but someone unexpected is going to help him!


End file.
